Virtuoso
by DollyMillionaire
Summary: A 20-something woman is kidnapped, by two unusual people, and is told that she must finish the story. You see, there was someone always there for Erik, someone whose records never existed. Yet somehow, she fit in better in his time, than her own.
1. Chapter 1

1881  
Paris, France

A man is sitting on a park bench, a steady gaze fixed on the river he is facing, it's swirling waters equalling his emotions in his shattered heart. He has lost count of the days that have gone by, the months that have teased him. It is midnight, and there is no-one around to gaze upon the masked figure with a rose in his hand, a solemn sight that one does not take lightly. He seems calm, but disturbed as he looks up to the full moon. Though the moonlight, we can see that he wearing a white poet's shirt, which is drenched with sweat and dirt, along with tight black trousers, which smell damp and stuffy. A cape sits comfortably around his shoulders, as thought it were the only protection he had against anything that might harm him. The mask on his face seems to glow in the moonlight, which makes his eyes seem darker than they truly are. Despite the bright sallow eyes he appears to have, they seem dull and lifeless. His black hair is perfectly groomed back, except for one or two strands of hair that fall over his eyes.

He twirls the rose about his fingers, and utters one word under his breath. Possessed by this word, he bites his lip, crushing the rose in his hands, and sharply turns his head away. A flicker of a haunted smile graces his masked features. He looks back down at the rose, it's crushed petals hanging loosely against his leather gloves. He stands, and the rose petals fall from between his fingers. He walks away, pulling a fedora from under his cape. He places it neatly on his head, and continues to walk away as at fast stride. All that we can see on the bench is the stem of the rose he was holding, and a few carelessly littered crushed rose petals surrounding it.

* * *

2008  
Paris, France

A woman is lying on a park bench, her chest rising and falling in a repetitive, calming beat. It is a Saturday morning, during early April. She appears to be tall, long fiery red hair is cascading from her head and over the rotting wooden bench like a cascading waterfall. Her glassy grey eyes are hidden partially by her thin, silver framed glasses, which reflect the shining light beaming down on her. She reads her book, the cover torn and faded, the pages yellow and curling. She is near the end of it, and she is holding the book with one hand, while the other is lazily draped across her abdomen.

She looks thoughtful and content, but her eyes tell us that something is disturbing her. Her hand leaves her abdomen, and begins the search the messenger bag that lies on the ground. Not once does she remove her eyes from the book. She brings her knees up a little, sighing contentedly and she rolls her eyes upwards. She rests the book against her lap, and stares into the bag, pulling a face. She searches the bad once more, but gives up after a moment. She focuses her attention back to the book.

Her white blouse proves her form, it's suggestive figure appears well fed, hertummy bulging only slightly. Her black trousers cling to her thighs, while closer to her feet, they flare out slightly. A sudden smirk appears on her lips, and she rests down the book, for a moment, on her stomach and she looks down into the bag. A moment later, she pulls out a drink and begins to sip it quietly. Her eyes turn up towards the sky, and begins to smile. She looks happy, yet there is some sadness lingering about her aura. As though she knows that something's wrong. Her eyes glaze over, and her face appears grim as she sits up, short strands of hair falling into her eyes. She grits her teeth, then brushes her hand through her hair briskly. She places the book into her shoulder bag, stands up, and looks around tiredly.

She has an air of apprehension, awareness and expertise, but it is as though these things are weighing her down. She cannot be more than twenty years old, but she moves in a way that would suggest that she had seen more than twenty years of her life.

She sniffs the air, looking up at the seemingly harmless clouds. She moves away from the bench swiftly, with a purpose. Half an hour later, she is sitting outside a café, sipping on her tea. The smell of fresh ginger biscuits can be smelt in the early afternoon air. A man is sitting beside her, talking animatedly about some photos the woman has recently taken for a customer of hers. The woman appears interested, but she has a faraway look in her eye. She glances up at the sky. The man leaves after moment, slightly annoyed, and the woman does not notice. She had something more important on her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Who knew one's life could be turned around in an instant. You're never quite prepared for disaster, no matter how much you try, but not even a psychic could have predicted what was about to happen to me.

I was sitting outside a cafe when it happened. When the stranger appeared. This strange bubblegum girl who seemed so _interested _in me. I was sitting out 'Café Du Damné' which roughly translates to 'Cafe of the Damned'. I had just finished talking to Tony, an old friend I used to know, when they both appeared before me. He wasn't my closest friend, we only knew each through his girlfriend, Zelina, but he had commissioned some photography from me, which I was partially pleased about, always eager for the extra money, and the chance to express myself professionally, but it was just so tiring to go over the same motions. Which was why I could never stay to a job, I needed difference in my life, if that makes any sense. I weanted something new and exciting and _different_. But once again, I am leading away from the matter at hand. Yet, I'm not sure if I can even tell you what is about to happen, because sometimes, I can barely believe myself. I wake in my bed, and say to myself, "I am dreaming, all of this is just a dream." and then, as if on cue, _his _bitterly morbid and macabre music drifts into my home, reminding me of exactly where I am. It's both haunting and relaxing. It had at one point creeped me out, but I got used to it, as you did.

You see, it all started with Rouge, the bubblegum girl I spoke of, she was the one who got the story going. I was just about to get up from my table, having finished my ginger biscuits and tea, ready to leave the cafe, when I noticed a woman sitting in front of me. I stared at her for only a few seconds, blinking in astonishment. I wondered how long how long she had been sitting there, I had barely noticed her, and I was so absorbed in my thoughts.

She was grinning cheekily at me, and I asked in French, "Est-ce que je peux vous aider?" _Can I help you?_

"Not unless you can speak French extraordinarily well." She said in English.

I raised an eyebrow, bemused at this strange girl. Perhaps she thought I was a tourist, and with her being one as well, needed help with something, although I wasn't quite sure. I regarded her carefully. She had short, bouncy, blond curls, which framed her small pretty head. She was wearing bright colours that were almost blinding.

"I speak many languages. I know little French. Do you need translating?" I said, my English a little shaky. It had been a while since I used that awkward language.

"No, I just need you to come with me willingly." She said simply, bobbing her head to one side, winking.

I stared, my mouth gaping at her. "Or what? You gonna kidnap me? In front of all these people?" I asked, picking up my things, indicating all of people drinking and eating around us. "I'm not going to let you throw _me_ into the back of a van!"

"No Ma'am, I'll just let Texas here carry you home unconscious." She said, smirking as she indicated behind me. I looked around, and saw a tall black man, wearing a trench coat, his black bangs draping over his eyes. He tilted his fedora to me in a form of salute. He was at least twice my size. I flinched at the thought of having to fight this man.

"You're joking, right? This is a joke?" I asked, twitching into a smile.

"Do we look like we're joking?" 'Texas' asked, flexing his fingers.

I looked at this man, my body tensing up, and with my voice stammering, I asked, "And just what makes you think I'll go with you willing?!"

"Oh," He grinned like a cheshire cat. "Who said anything about being willing? I like girls who fight back."

I suddenly realised at that moment that I was in danger. Clutching my bag as hard as I could, I swung round, and whacked the man with my bag. I ran off, causing many people outside the cafe and on the street to take notice and start talking. After a few seconds of running, I began hopping violently, to attempt to take off my shoes. I could usually a lot faster without shoes. I returned to running, and while running, I reached into my bag, pulling out one or two bricks. I kept them in there for emergency purposes, such as this. You'd be surprized how much crime there actually is in Paris. I looked behind me, to see them both running after me. I threw a brick at them, but missed them. I never was any good at sport, so I didn't really expect the brick to hit them, but I was hoping the brick would at least slow them down, trip them up or at least do something to them.

I looked into my bag again, searching frantically for my keys. I saw my apartment, and looked behind me; there was only the girl left. I instantly became worried. I had to lead them away from my house. The girl did say that she wanted to carry me back to my home, I wasn't going to give them the pleasure of getting me back to my home so easily. But I needed a phone, or find a gendarme. I turned down a random alley, and screamed as Texas grabbed me from nowhere around the shoulders.

"Lemme go!" I shouted, thrashing out with whatever body part I could. Legs, hips, head, whatever. He shushed me, which astounded me at first, and eased me to the ground, using his left foot to gently knock my feet off the ground. I saw the girl stood over me. She was frowning. Texas held me down by my arms, the force in his hands startling me.

"God, I hate to have to do this to ya Ma'am, but we need you.." She knelt down, and covered my mouth and nose with a damp, dirty cloth. I remember nothing when I blacked out, but I do remember the instant darkness that covered my mind.

And the last thought that flickered like a light bulb in my head, was one single word.

Damn.


	3. Chapter 3

I was staring at the ceiling, the moment I realised I was awake. I glanced around me, momentarily disoriented. It appeared that I was in my living room. The girl was dragging several of my suitcases into the room, huffing loudly as her high heels scraped along my floor. I winced involuntarily, that wasn't going to do my wood floor panels any good. But since when had I been so concerned over my flooring?

Texas was searching through a white carrier bag, holding the items up to his eye level, trying to get a better view of the item. I was currently lying on my beaten, scruffy brown couch, my hands behind my back. I kept my eyes only slightly parted. There was no need for them to know I was awake. I watched the girl through the thin slits in my eyes.

"You could at least help me with this." The girl grumbled, her lazy eye scanning the ceiling. "You're supposed to be a _man_, for God's sake."

"You need the exercise Rouge, besides; I'll carry 'em through to Nadir's house."

She blew some hair out of her face, then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Rouge." He warned her, his voice getting deeper. "Now, do you have the letter?"

"Yes, I have. Though I still don't understand why she wanted me to write this. Surely the newspaper and stuff will tell Nadir who she is."

"Yeah, maybe, but we have to be sure, Rouge. Once he reads the letter, he'll know she ain't joking when she says she's from the future."

At this point, I thought I was asleep, and not awake. So when I opened my eyes fully, to see Texas leaning against the wall, facing the window, and Rouge standing in front of the window, I had convinced myself that I was asleep. I realised then that I actually _was _awake, because my dreams were never as detailed as this, and I usually dreamt of colours, patterns and shapes, not actual scenes like this. I quickly closed my eyes. I could probably attain more information if I remained silent and continued to let them think I was asleep.

"Rouge, remember that one Christmas, when you and me were in the park, and Ma'am showed us how to make _snow angels_?" Texas whispered softly, probably reminiscing.

" 'Couse I do! We all got colds, and Darius made us some hot chocolate, only without the heat." Rouge laughed.

"Yeah, and Nadir scolded us."

"_Yeah_! And what about when Ma'am nearly burned the house down?" Rouge said through tears of laughter. "She couldn't figure out how to work the fire, cos Erik had always done it for her."

"Everyone went crazy at 'er, and she felt so awful." Texas paused. "Do you think, that what we're doing, you know kidnapping 'er is a good thing?"

"It's the only way Tex, the only way. Otherwise I'd be in the Saatchi's estate as someone's whore and you'd be stuck on the streets. It's the least we can do. Why? Do you not want to do this?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just concerned that maybe this isn't the best to get her started. Are you sure she said Nadir's house? Maybe she meant Erik's..."

"No, it would be unconvincing." Rouge paused.

"What about this device? How do you think she got the remote?" Texas continued, looking over toward me. I kept perfectly still, my heartbeat racing faster.

"I'm not sure. I mean, before that moment she showed it to us, I'd never seen it before." I listened as Rouge came walking over towards me. She bent down, until her nose was ever so close to my face. "I reckon she made it. She must have, otherwise, if we give it to her just before we put her in, then she would have figured out how to use it and gone back home."

"I don't quite follow you."

The girl sighed. "Never mind Tex, I guess it really doesn't need to be explained."

There was a slight pause, and I sat up, knocking my head against hers. I was preparing my self for such an attack the moment she came walking over. She fell backwards onto her back. I jumped up, a little wobbly on my feet, but I managed to place one foot on her neck. "Make a sudden move, or I'll choke her to death." I warned. I pressed down lightly on her throat, and I could hear her gurgling beneath my foot.

Texas held his hands up, and said, "We're doing this because you told us to. Okay?"

"_Liar_. Some woman sent you. I don't know what's going on, but I don't know either of you, and I have never spoken to either of you in my enitre life. Why would I tell you to kidnap me, idiot?" I said, flashing him a dangerous look. I was beginning to get disoriented.

"Well, you weren't always the sanest of people. Not with _him _around."

"_Him_? Who's _him_? And who is this woman that sent you? Tell me what in God's name is going on or she gets it." My voice faltered, as I struggled to stay on my feet. It was an empty threat, and now both Texas and Rouge knew it.

That's why Rouge knocked me off my feet by thrusting her pelvis up into the back of my knees, curving her back in an unusually nimble way, and Texas leaped onto me. Rouge reached into her pocket, after Texas roared at her, and covered my face with the damp cloth.

And yet again, I saw darkness. Which just goes to show, I wasn't very resistant to whatever chemicals they were using.

* * *

There was silence. For the first time in my life, the silence was terrifying. I wanted safety, and comfort, that's all I had ever wanted, but now it was gone, and I felt naked and alone. I needed reassurance, but there was none. I drifted in and out of dreams, whimpering and moaning as hands groped my body, carrying me places.

What flet like years later, I woke up in what looked like an expensive hotel bedroom. I was lying on a king size bed, my hands uncuffed, and the scent of apricots in the air. Sweat crawled down my cheeks and onto my neck, and I felt clammy, suffocated. My red hair straggly, curled around my neck, choking me. I did a quick medical check on my body, ensuring there was nothing out of the ordinary, before crawling out from the four-poster bed, drawing the heavily coloured curtains. My muscles ached and groaned in protest, but I ignored their calls, eager, curious and scared as to where I was.

"Hello?" I called out. "Please, can someone help me? I don't know where I am. Please, is someone there?"

I crept over to the door, placing my sticky, sweaty hand on the ornate doorknob, twisting it until I heard a soft click. I peeked my head out of the door, and seeing no-one, I walked out meekly. I began to wonder what hotel this was, because it certainly wasn't one I had seen before. It was too personal, too old. It had an air of elegance, but also mystery. So began wondering if this was someone's home.

I blushed at the thought of some, apparently rich, man undressing me. It was obvious that there were no women living here, there were no feminine items, no flowers, or female items in the bedroom. So what had I gotten myself into?

I suddenly became aware of the fact that I was dressed in what looked like expensive men's pyjamas. I cursed in Russian idly, but snapped to attention as I heard a low husky, foreign voice to my left.

"Women like yourself should not be using that filthy tongue." He said in Russian.

"No, I suppose not." I commented, determined to appear strong in front of this man. "Yet it's an occurring incident that we women don't give a fuck about." I said, staring at the dark skinned man who had addressed me.

His eyes narrowed as my choice of words, and I instantly regretted saying them. I was acting like some five year old child.

"I apologise, that was rude of me." I said shyly, avoiding his eye.

He nodded, and said, "Madam, would you please follow me to the living room?"

I felt my cheeks grow hot as I followed him.

"So, what are you doing so far from home? Little Mymra?"

I gritted my teeth at his insult. "Whoever said I was far from home? Starik?"

He ignored my harsh words. "You don't seen many unescorted Russian women coming to Paris at this time of the year."

I spoke in English. "I'm not Russian, I just like cursing in different langauges. It was something I picked up a long time ago."

He turned, surprized at my change of language. "You know more than one language?"

"Well, yeah." I mumbled, taken aback with his shock of that fact that I didn't just speak Russian. "I can speak several langauges. I'm in the middle of learning accents now. Just something to do, really."

He smiled, forgetting my insults and harsh words, delighted with this new found knowledge. Confused, I smiled back.

One staircase and two corridoors later, we appeared at what must have been the living room. The man opened the door, and stepped through and I followed after him hesitantly.

"So... where exactly am I? Because I seem to remember that I was in my own home, bound and gagged." I looked around the room, confused and yet interested by the decor. It was something out of Jane Austin novel. "Not that I'd want to _return _to being bound and gagged."

"Monsieur Lefevre?" The man called, standing completely still. "Are you still here, or am I going to have to interview this young lady myself?"

I looked around the room. There was only the man and I in the room. I glanced at him.

"You do realise there is only ourselves in here." I said, gesturing around the room.

The man turned around to give me a confused look, and I gave him an apologetic smile.

"He must have left." The man said, shrugging.

"This one has a fiery touch." Said a voice to my left. I spun around, and glared at a man with grey hair, swirling a wine glass full of rich white wine around in his hand. He wore rich clothing, and instantly I got the impression of a business on the verge of collapse. It appeared as though he had just staggered out from behind the curtains.

"Yeah, and this one wants to know where the hell she is." I said, looking around, getting frustrated. "Who are you?"

The man shuffled his feet, looking quite annoyed, but also quite drunk and out of it. "My name is Raphael Lefevre."

"Mademoiselle, you are at my home. I found you only a few minutes ago outside my house. Care to explain how you appeared on my doorstep?" The dark skinned man asked.

"No, I told you, the last thing I remember was in my own home. What time is it?" I asked, looking out of the window, surprized by the bright sunshine.

"I believe it is noon."

"Noon? Midday? So, I've been asleep for nearly a whole day? Good lord." I said, mostly to myself. "Today is Monday, right? Ugh, this is not what I need right now."

"Mademoiselle, it's Sunday."

I lurched around to stare at him. "What?!" I said. "I don't understand. Are you telling me I've missed Easter? I was supposed to arrive in London on Friday so I could celebrate with friends!"

The man gave me an odd look. "It is early September, Mademoiselle. Easter isn't until next year." I staggered back, collapsing into a chair. "It says in this letter that your name is Jennifer McKenna, is that true?"

"Yes." I said, nodding. I looked up suspiciously. "Letter? What letter?"

He ignored my question. "Is it also true that you were born in 1982?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"And the current year you believe it to be is 2008?"

I glared at him and asked him icily. "How long have I been asleep?"

He ignored the question (which resulted in me growling deep in my throat, warning him) and hastily muttered, "Mademoiselle, I do not know how exactly I will explain this to you, but the year is 1881, you are in Paris, France. Your belongings are out in the hallway. It looks like someone has been planning for you to come here-"

"-And from the look of the contents, you're staying here for a while." Monsieur Lefevre added, before sipping on some wine.

"Bugger." I said simply, too stunned to say anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

"I am Monsieur Kahn, but you may simply call me Nadir." He said, pouring me a stiff brandy. I gladly took this from him, wiping away my angry tears.

"And you can call me Jennifer." I said sadly. Nadir handed me a hanker chief, taken aback once he saw a thin fading line of mascara. "I'm sorry, it's just my make-up, that must be last of it. Nadir, I know that name."

This was the man that Rouge and Texas spoke of. I was quite frankly expecting something a little more terrifying. Instead, there was this middle aged man inspecting his mascara stained hanker chief with interest and curiosity.

I glanced up at Monsieur Lefevre, amused by his unexplained presence. "So, why aren't you _dazed and amazed _by all of this?"

"When you've been dealing with a musical ghost, nothing much phases you." He replied simply, staring into this wine glass, his eyes glazed over, a far-away smile playing on his lips.

I glanced at Nadir, giving him a look that said _'How much wine has he had?'._

Nadir returned my look with a nod. "Monsieur Lefevre, I think we ought to discuss your opera house at another time. For one thing, you are drunk, and therefore not likely to make much sense, and you will not be able to remember anything that we have discussed." Nadir turned to me, and said, "Would you like to eat something? I believe the head cook will give you something. We can discuss the important matters later."

I nodded, pouting, and walked out, and shut the door behind me. I turned to the front of the house instead. I was curious as to what the 19th century looked like. I found the front door within a few seconds, and glanced down at my bags, sitting neatly up against the wall. I knelt down, and opened one up. I quickly grabbed a random white shirt and some black pants and slipped them on quickly. I stuffed the Pyjamas into the bag, and making sure they were secure, I opened the front door.

I stood on the doorstep, cradling my brandy in one hand, the other holding my steady against the door frame, amazed by the sight of it all. I couldn't see anything familiar. Women were wearing dresses and carrying parasols. Men were either wearing fancy clothes or rough torn clothes, children, dirty and wild, ran through the streets. Down the street, I saw vendors, selling fruits and meats. I glanced up at the top of the rooftops. I couldn't see the Eiffel tower anywhere. It wasn't supposed to be built yet, it only began construction in 1889. I sighed. What other attractions could be seen from my position? I saw the Opera Populaire, and my heart fluttered. A familiar sight at last! I spent a summer there when I had been younger.

I finally snapped awake when I noticed people pausing outside Nadir's house. They were all staring at me and my poor defenceless trousers. I blushed, and quickly stepped back so I could shut the door.

I found myself staring into the face of a servant. I gasped, suddenly excited by the prospect of talking to someone out of my own time.

"Hello." I said. I switched back to French, and decided I would stick to French unless I was speaking privately with Nadir or was cursing heavily.

"Hello Mademoiselle." He said, eyeing my black custom made jeans.

"I'm a little lost, mind showing me where the kitchen is?"

"Sure, it's, uh, this way." He muttered, indicating for me to follow him.

Which I did, by the way. I followed him down the corridor, into what looked like a fairly clean kitchen, by my future standards. Pots and pans hung over the polished wooden counter top tables, the air smelled of freshly squeezed lemons, and everywhere was either a well polished wooden surface. Two more servants were lining up in front of this burly woman, a washerwoman sort of look to her. I could only presume her to be the head cook, with the look she had on her face. It was a serious, but jovial look. I smiled at her as she turned to face me, a wooden spoon in her hand. I realised at once she was serving the servants their lunch, which, by the smell of it, could have been anything. Her black skin gleamed impressively with sweat from standing over the bubbling pot too long.

"This is a nice kitchen." I said, smiling. I bowed my head to show them a form of humility.

"May I help you, my dear?" Asked the woman, cradling the spoon in her hand, wiping away the sweat with one large beefy hand, looking at me suspiciously.

"Monsieur Kahn told me that I might be able to have something in here to eat, but I will wait until you are finished with your own food, thank you."

The woman chuckled. "Alright. If you like, you can have some of this here chicken stew I've made."

"That would be fantastic, thank you." I said, picking up a bowl and standing at the back of the line. Everyone got their stewp, and sat down in various spots. I sat over by the window, perched up on the wooden counter top. Everyone stared at me in a mix of amusement and confusion, but I hadn't noticed, wolfing down the stew.

"My name is Mama Honan. And if you don't mind my asking, why you be wearing a man's trousers?" She said, after shoveling a mouthful of stewinto her mouth.

"Where I come from, women are alllowed to wear clothing like this. These trousers are quite popular amongst most women."

Mama Honan became interested about me and my opinions, and we began chatting about Paris, and about Nadir. It seemed he had arrived in Paris only a few years ago, hiring them all. He seemed to be a good man, by their words. He often visited the Opera house at least once a week, which greatly delighted me. And often, a strange man from the Opera House would arrive, in a white half mask, a fedora and a black cape. He never wore any other colours but black, as though he was in mourning. This intrigued me deeply. But I shook it off when Nadir entered the kitchen.

"May I speak to you privately now?" He asked politely. He waited for me to set down my brandy glass and bowl of stew before leaving.

"Of course you may, Nadir." I said, pushing myself off the counter top before giving a smile to Mama Honan


	5. Chapter 5

I sat down in front of Nadir, smiling casually as I clasped my hands together and laid them in my lap. I tried to present the air of someone in control, though inside I was quite confused. I don't think I was scared, or horrified, I was just curious as to where this would go. Nadir, though, seemed unnerved by my appearance, and fidgeting with his moustache constantly as his eyes hesitated with meeting mine. I smiled at him some more, trying to make him feel more comfortable.

"Do you have any way of getting home?"

"I'm afraid not, I didn't come here of my own free will." I said, chewing on my lip.

He cleared his throat, before moving along. "Where would your husband be?"

"I'm not married."

"Oh, are you divorced?"

Mama Honan had warned me that he was a (or at least _had _been) Persian detective, and would ask alot of questions, so I took her advice, and answered them sufficiently.

"No, and I have no suitors either. I sincerely doubt you'll get in touch with anyone from my family. Mainly because they're kind of in the future."

"I see." He seemed confused.

I decided to take things into my own control. He was a little out of touch in this situation, and I know that I would be, had someone told me that there were from the future and stuck there.

"I suggest, above all things, we decide where I am to stay." I said, leaning forward. "If you have a spare room, I will gladly pay for some of the rent, though I can't say how long long I'll be here, or for how long I can pay-"

"Nevermind payment, I am more concerned about getting you home. Surely someone will miss you."

"Well, my cat maybe." I muttered, shurgging my shoulders.

"You honestly have no friends or family?"

"I don't have a family, but I do have friends, but they know I do a lot of unplanned travelling, so they probably wouldn't get worried until a few months had passed and I haven't written to them."

"I see."

There was an awkward silence between us. I gritted my teeth, before finally muttering, "Well, I'll just go unpack, shall I?"

He stared at me, his dark skin turning a little lighter. "Yes, of course. Darius, could you please escort Mademoiselle Jennifer to her room-"

"Please, just call me Jennifer. It would be easier for the both of us."

"Very well. In the meantime, you might want to keep your identity to yourself. You'll be put in an insane asylum before the week is out if otherwise, I can assure you. Time-travel isn't a conversation one usually takes part in."

"I understand probably better than you do." I agreed, getting up and following Darius of the the room.


	6. Chapter 6

I glanced at the contents of my suitcases. Rouge and Texas provided me with everything I could possibly need in my life. I sighed and brushed my hand through my hair. This wasn't fair, I didn't need this. I sighed again, growling as I stared away from the open suitcases and towards the closed door of the private bathroom. I smiled as I thought of relaxing in hot soapy water. But I decided to unpack everything first. I gave an involentary groan before beginning my task.

Soaking in the warm soapy waters, after unpacking the tampons and books and gods knows what else, I reflected on what had just happened.

Okay, so obviously Texas and Rouge knew Nadir somehow, _but did Nadir know Rouge and Texas_? He seemed sincere enough when he popped into my room before to tell me how sorry he was that I was trapped here. I had thanked him, thankfully knowing that he wasn't lying. His pupils weren't dilated, for one thing. I mused over the thought about whether I was dead or not. Or suppose it was a dream?

I groaned. A dream? Years of learning beneath Aleksander's patience and knowledge and I'm accoating my life with a dream?

Aleksander.

I name I hadn't thought about in months. A teacher, a friend, a father and more. He adopted me, but not as a daughter. He had adopted me with something sinister in mind.

I scowled audibly. I wouldn't think about him now. _Not now!_, I willed myself.

I must have dozed off at some point, because I was shaken awake by whom I assumed to be Mama Honan.

"God, Jesus, what!" I yelled, grabbing the nearest towel.

"You fell asleep in the bath, you sunk into the water, you lucky I was here just in time, Miss."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you just scared me wrong, like the devil was at my knees." I paused, some of my childhood lingo coming out. I closed my eyes and shook my head, forbidding old memories to come to mind. "Thank you for coming, was there something you needed?" I asked, getting up off the floor, a large white towel wrapped around my body.

"Dinner is ready. We have guests round as well, so Monsiour Kahn wanted you to dress your best." She said, respectively turning around.

"If he means wears a dress, then I won't be coming down to dinner. I don't have a dress."

Mama Honan turned around to give me an odd look. I kept my head high, and kept the tugging smile playing on the corners of my mouth hidden from view. "You don't have a dress? Not a single one? Where do you come from?"

I paused, I had to think of a suitable place. "Iceland. Women don't wear dresses there, it isn't warm enough to. Everyone wears trousers to survive the freezing temperatures." I smiled sweetly.

She paused, considering what I had just said. "For the meanwhile, you'll just have to wear your normal clothes, but I'll get my Susie to fashion you up some nice clothes. She'll do you up good and proper."

"That would be great, thank you." I said politely as she left the bathroom.

I dressed quickly, eager to meet more strangers from the 19th century. It wasn't every day one got to do such a thing. I decided to wear some loose fitting trousers, and a black turtleneck jumper. The jumper hugged my body possessively, like a second layer of skin. I put on some sensible, but comfy shoes, and slowly made my way to the dining room.

There, I saw a woman sitting at the table beside Nadir, who was at the head of the table. She dressed mainly in black, and her hair was put up in a large bun. She gave me a serious look, before eyeing my pants. A young girl was sat beside her, presumably her daughter. Her hair was held up with ribbons, and she smiled sweetly at me, before seeing my trousers. Her mouth was a silent 'O'. She was a good deal younger than me. Maybe sixteen or seventeen. It seemed that they had already started dinner without me, but only just.

"Good evening. I am sorry I am late, but I have only just been informed of this formal dinner." I said, taking my seat in front of the woman in black.

"This is Madam Giry, a ballet instructor at the Opera Populaire. Her daughter, Meg Giry, a dancer at the Opera Populaire." Nadir introduced, wiping his mouth hastily. "Ladies, this is Mademoiselle Jennifer McKenna."

There was an awkward paused as everyone watched me gather food onto my plate. "You work at the Opera Populaire, Madam Giry? That's fascinating." I concentrated on spooning peas onto my plate.

"Yes, and Monsieur Kahn wishes for you to take a job with us." Said the blonde haired girl, Meg, eagerly, leaning in towards me.

I looked over at Nadir icily, raising an eyebrow. "Does he really? I wasn't aware that was the custom around here, to not inform woman that they are job seeking." I said, using my fork to place some turkey onto my plate.

Meg giggled, and Madam Giry shot her a death glare. Meg instantly stopped giggling. "He also tells us that you are from the year 2008, yes?"

I glanced at her, surprised. "And you have believed him without question. _Amazing_. Are all people from this time as gullible as you?"

He choked, using his handkerchief again to clean the corner of his mouth. "Mademoiselle McKenna! I do not care for which time you belong to, you will treat your hosts with respect."

"Even when that host has violated trusts set between both host and guest? I thought we were going to keep this future thing down to a low. Hmm?" I said coldly, before eating the turkey I had stabbed with my fork.

Nadir fell silent, and continued to eat. Madam Giry spoke up. "I believe I might be able to get you a job as a maid. We don't have enough maids. If you come in tomorrow I might convince Monsieur Lefevre to hire you."

I paused; Monsieur Lefevre was the man who had been round earlier, drunk, nonetheless. I smirked. "That would be most helpful, thank you. No doubt that once I have saved enough money I will be able to buy my own place. At least, until I have found a way to get back home. I must ask though, how has Nadir convinced you I am from the future?"

Meg leaned forward again, her blonde curls bouncing as she giggled. "He showed us the newspaper. Such colours and stories could not have been made up."

I groaned. Newspapers in 1881 were black and white, whereas newspapers in 2008 were full of colour. And information about things that had not happened yet. A very dangerous item if it were in the wrong hands. "So now there's a newspaper involved? Just great."

A silence was spread thickly over all of us, and dessert was soon brought out. A chocolate cake with coconut sprinkles. I excused myself, I wasn't in the mood for chocolate, though quite honestly I loved chocolate and could eat it anytime I wanted to. I just needed an excuse to get out of there. I wandered into the kitchen, and found myself alone with Mama Honan.

"Hello my girl, how are you? Is there anything else you'll be wanting? I'm just ready to set off home."

"Then don't let me keep you." I said, shuffling my feet as I looked around the kitchen.

Mama paused, watching me. She sighed, and said, "I believe the boys are on the roof playing poker. You can join them by climbing the fire escape just by the back door. You seem like the kind of girl who doesn't care what she does. Have fun."

I was a little hurt. She gave me an apologetic smile. "Don't get upset now. I didn't mean any harm from it."

I nodded, awkwardly leaving her to leave to join the boys. The boys, to say the least, were shocked by my sudden appearance, and on the roof! I told them I was only there to watch them, because I was bored, and they warmed greeted me.

"So, Jennifer, if I may call you that, what is a woman like you doing in a stuffy old city like this?" Pierre asked, gesturing around him, chewing on bacon fat.

"First of all, yes, you may call me Jennifer, second, Paris is not some stuffy old city, it's a vibrant city that will one day be fought for, and three, I am here simply to work. Iceland was no fun, believe me."

The boys laughed, and I grinned along with them, watching the sun set just over the Opera Populaire, the Opera house I once visited in my childhood.


	7. Chapter 7

I glanced around the Managers office early the next day, having just been around the stage and around the offstage. It had been interesting, seeing all of those strange workers walking around, not realizing who I was, or the information I knjew. I looked at the books on the table over my glasses, and grinned as I heard Monsieur Lefevre and Madam Giry enter the room from behind me. I turned my head around, smiling wickedly as I pursed my lips. I wanted to see Madam Giry's reaction to me knowing the drunkard who spoke of musical ghosts.

"Ah, Monsieur Lefevre, I didn't realise it was _you_ who owned this interesting Opera House." I said, cocking my head gently, my innocent tone bewildering them both.

"Mademoiselle McKenna, how... _delightful _to see you!" He paused as he chose his words carefully. So he did remember me. I wondered _how much_ he remembered. "How are you enjoying your trip from Iceland?" Evidently not _much._ "What may I do for you?"

"Nadir has decided I need a job. You know Nadir, don't you?" I asked cheekily. His face twisted into a confused and frustrated expression, as though he was trying to properly place me, wondering in context I was speaking of. He sneaked a glance at Madam Giry. She swung her long hair over her shoulder, avoiding his eyes, and had a contempt look on her face.

"Has he now? Hmm, well, when Madam Giry suggested someone work as a maid here, she didn't tell me it was you." He said, adding the last comment with what I believed to be a sense of regret.

"That would do fine." I said, nodding.

"I'll do up the paperwork for you, I'm sure Madam Giry will help you to fit in just fine. I'm sorry I cannot introduce you into the job fully, but I'm afraid there's been some accidents that I must attend you."

"The Ghost?" I asked, my ears perking up like a cat's.

He blinked. "You know about it? And you still want the job?"

"Yes. But I don't have any references, except from Nadir and Madam Giry. You'd mentioned something about a ghost the last time we met, and Madam Giry informed me about this Ghost of yours over dinner. It doesn't bother me, if you're curious."

He nodded slowly, debating between whether I must somewhat trustworthy if he had told me about the ghost, or whether he had been drunk and decided to tell everyone. He sighed, and decided to go with the first option. "I see. So you understand that anyone who speaks ill of the ghost will find themselves in a situation of which the Opera Populaire cannot be hold responsible-"

I began to almost feel sorry for the man, sitting behind his large desk, looking so sad. This Ghost must have been quite a handful. "Don't worry. I never speak ill of ghosts. I understand."

"You will once you encounter him, _that_ I can promise you." He muttered icily.

"What, may I ask, has he done?"

"Oh, the occasional missing items, moving objects, threats, attempt at murder, that sort of thing..."

"Does he do this of his own accord, or is he aggrivated? Do people do things that upset him?"

"Mademoiselle McKenna, it would advisable if you did not seek out our trapdoor lover."

"I'm just asking, because it might be that he's _trapped_ here. What is the history of this ghost, how did he die? Was he a worker here? Does he have sentimental value to this place? There might be something holding him to this plane of existance..."

"Mademoiselle! It would not do at all for others to hear you speaking so freely of the Phantom. You would do well to keep such thoughts and ideas to yourself. Our Ghost will never leave, and we have tried everything. No more talk, Mademoiselle. Do I make myself understood?"

I paused, nodding sadly. Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, I added, "Some Ghosts just need help."

He frowned weakly, resting his head on his palm, his arm propped up on the desk. " Some ghosts just can't be disposed of. But never mind. Cut down on the chit-chat about our ghost, and you'll do fine here. Just keep a low profile, do as you're told and never disrespect our Phantom, and we'll get along just fine. Madam Giry... Will you show her where she may find the equipment she will need. Set her up with Maria. Maria cleans the foyer, the stage and box six and four. Box five is looked after by another cleaner, so you needn't worry about that. You get paid at the end of the day; you just need to follow Maria to the paying dock. You'll get into the swing of things in time."

He turned away from us, facing his bookshelves, his back to us, and zoned out, staring at his ceiling. I gave Madam Giry one brief look, before following her out into the foyer. She kept a fast beat as she strided through the corridors, her cane tapping against the marble floor. She quickly showed me where I would find the cleaning equipment and showed me where Maria was. Maria was just cleaning Box four when we found her, and as Madam Giry entered the box, and I stayed outside, I could see Maria's hair bob up quickly when she saw Madam Giry enter.

"Madam Giry? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be?-"

"Monsiour Lefevre's secratary is ill today, I am helping him with one or two things. I want to introduce you to someone. She's new here, so you'll be joining up with her from now on, just until she getts a hang of things. Make sure you show her where everything is, when you get the chance, okay?"

Maria nodded, pushing back her thick brown curls. I entered the box, and as Madam Giry walked off, I smiled warmly.

"Hello. I'm Jennifer, pleased to meet you." I said, shaking hands with her.

She smiled back at me. "Hi, It's nice to meet you too. I'm sure we'll get along fine. Is this your first time here in the Opera Populaire?"

I nodded. "Yes, it is. It's alot different than I thought it would be."

"Where are you from? Your accent is anything unlike I ever heard. Your French is excellent, but I can hear all sorts of European accents."

I hesitated, the lie sticking to the back of my throat before I managed to say, "I come from Iceland."

Maria appeared interested as she bent down on her hands and knees and started to sweep up dust from the floor with a brush and pan. She signalled for me to air the red velvet curtains. I watched her for a moment, her thin wiry body moving oddly, her thick curls brushed back and held with bobby pins. Her crystal blue eyes watched the brush nervously, her lips trembling. I smiled at her, once her eyes carefully met mine, and I could tell she wanted to hear more. She probably had not had a partner in a while, and was eaaer to talk. began to tell her the story Nadir and I had cooked up early that morning. My father was supposedly a seal fur trader in Iceland, who wanted me to become more aware of the world, and decided to send me to France to stay with an old friend. I arrived at France with another of my father's friends, who owned the boat and happily took me to France.

I began airing out the curtains, describing to her what Iceland what like. I told her I lived at a farming area in a small little turf-roofed house which held my father, myself and my little brothers and sisters. Words started spinning from my lips, stories etched together from my experiences travelling. I had spent two weeks in Iceland, back in my own time, so I knew enough of the customs there to convince Maria that I was raised there. I told her about how my mother had died giving birth to Amelia, my baby sister, but I had brought all of my brothers and sisters up while my father was busy trading furs and equipment with the scientists and the travellers who came through our little village.

It was becoming easier and easier to tell this story. Memories of my travels through there were aiding me with it. Thankfully, during those two weeks that I had stayed in Iceland (a mere holiday to 'get away from it all'), I had started on to do some artwork for a customer of mine. Iceland was partly ice, but most of it was earth and grass and mountains. Maybe living this lie would work. I smiled to myself, wonderinf if I could actually make a life for myself here. There was nothing here for me, but the prospect of living in the past, knowing the future, beginning new and clean, it was too hard to give up. If there was a way that I could bring items back with here here, I daresay I would have bought a house, maybea servant or two, and who knows, maybea season ticket to the Opera. I would be rich.

I shook my head. It wasn't good to think like this. It was the type of thinking that Aleksander would employ. I brushed off these thoughts, and we soon moved out of Box four, Maria giggling at me as she told some joke that Ii hadn't paid attention to, and we passed by Box five. I stopped, my curiosity aroused. The brush and pan held firmly in my hand as I stared at the red curtains which hid the inside of Box five from sight. I gently brushed aside the curtains, opening the door, and looked inside, smiling. It looked perfectly normal to me. I didn't see why we weren't allowed to clean it. There was a footstool, a large red plush chair, and what looked like a lady's gloves lying on the footstool. I crept in, and knelt beside the footstool, picking up the gloves and stoking them. They were skin tight white gloves, with a soft fur lining the inside.

I turned around when I heard Maria gasped. "Don't go in there, that's the Opera Ghost's Box."

I grinned at her as I put the gloves down. I had read stories in old French newspapers about a supposed ghost living in the Opera house and a recent prank he pulled or something, but I never believed it. I hadn't paid much attention to it before, but now, I was interested. When something catches my curiousity, I usually grab it and don't let go until I've had my fill of it. When I was younger, Aleksander had given me a pocket watch. I was entralled with it, and carried it with me everywhere. But once again, I'm leading you away from the matter at hand.

"Opera ghost?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, the Opera ghost who haunts this place. He uses that box for each premiere. Meg says that he comes during the middle of the first act." Maria said, her hands trembling as they played with the hem of her skirt.

"Oh stop it. That can't be true. How could a Ghost watch an Opera? Has anyone ever seen him?"

"Joseph Buquet has. I'll show you to him later, he'll tell you all about the Opera ghost. He's the head stagehand you know." She fidgeted. "Now come out of there."

"The ghost must be a man, at least." I pointed at the gloves. "Look, there are gloves there. And you say that no-one uses this box? He must bring a woman along with him. And a footstool, the other box didn't have one. Why would a ghost need a footstool, hmm?"

At that moment in time, I couldn't have realised what I was getting myself into. My damned eagerness for adventures and mysteries was getting me into trouble before trouble even realised I was around.

Maria ignored me, and told me again to get out of there. I sighed, rolling my eyes as I smiled and walked out, smoothing out the creases in my dress, my mind buzzing with activity. We finished cleaning Box six, and went for lunch down in the kitchens. We both stood in line for soup, our bowls and bellies empty. I picked up two rolls of crusty bread, a knife and cut myself some butter onto a plate. I got my soup, and waited for Maria as she got hers, then we both went and sat near the window, smiling. It was chicken soup today. We watched as some of the dancers had come in. Maria grinned, and waved over two girls. One of them I knew to be Meg Giry, but the other was introduced as Christine Daae. I smirked as I saw their costumes.

They looked like slaves, dressed in Roman era clothing. If I had a dirty mind, I would have joked that they looked like they walked off the set of a Roman Porno, but they probably wouldn't have gotten it anyway. Lots of flesh was shown, my my eyes were kept being drawn to their toned stomaches and legs. I did not pity the life of a ballet dancer, they worked hard for their skills. Meg told us eagerly that they were starting a new Opera, Hannibal. I smiled at them, and let Maria do all the talking for me as I ate my bread and my soup. Christine smiled at me, and I smiled back. We both sat there, drinking our coffee that they had brought over for us, silent as the grave, letting Meg and Maria blabber on. Their speech was getting faster and faster, and I grinned.

"Can you actually understand what they're saying?" I joked, whispering to Christine.

She smiled. "Not really. They speak to fast for me to understand. It's best to just leave them to it. They understand each other."

"Oh, Maman is too hard on us." Meg sighed as she tried to catch her breath, stirring her soup.

"She's not that hard on us." Christine said, breaking the bread after praying.

"Well," I joked. "She certainly looks the part. She could lead an army into battle with just one glare!"

Meg and Christine giggled and I smiled . They couldn't have been more than 17 years of age. I listened to them talk of boys, of their costumes and eventually I just tuned out. I began thinking about the Opera, '_Hannibal_', trying to remember if I had ever seen it before. It sounded familair. Where had I heard it?

It suddenly struck me. It had been mentioned in those newspapers that mentioned the Opera Ghost. _Christine Daae_. I couldn't remember how they mentioned her.

I glanced up at Christine. She was staring into her soup, staring at it absentmindedly. What did she have to with with the Opera Ghost? Something must have happened during Hannibal.

I stopped thinking as I heard something above me. It sounded like the soft footsteps of a person. My skin tingled, but it was not with fear, but excitement. Who would be sneaking around, in the rafters of the kitchen? The Opera Ghost? I was getting excited. The mere thought of a chance meeting with such a person, dead or alive, was thrilling me. If the ghost existed, and was really a ghost, then that itself would be enough for me to get excited, but if he was something else, a man, perhaps, then to meet him would be even more thrilling. This man had dominated himself over the managers, established himself as a ghost, earned himself a comfortable salary of 20,000 francs a month.

I suddenly wanted to see him. But I knew better than to just look up. Experience (and Aleksander's lessons) had told me that. It would be better to wait it out. Let me surprize him. I kept my ears open after that, listening for muffled sounds in the walls. And believe me, after that lunch, I became more aware of the Opera ghost than even Joseph Buquet.


	8. Chapter 8

"_What is your name?"_

"_It is Jennifer, Jennifer McKenna, sir." I added, stumbling over my clumsy words. I stared at my worn out red shoes, wishing he would move onto the other girls. I hated being the focus of attention. I looked down the line of girls he had already inspected. Some of them were holding pieces of paper. Those were the ones he picked. He had smiled at those girls, spending only a few seconds with each of them._

"_Jennifer means fair maiden. It's actually a varient of the english name Gwenevere. In Old Arthurian legend, Guinever was King Arthur's Queen...__ Did you know that?"_

"_Yes, sir." I said, looking at him. He was Russian, _we _all knew _that_. He resided just on the edge of Poland, but no-one knew that much about him. Madam Montague said he was a very secretive man. We all thought he was the Patron of the orphanage. He wore a large, thick fur coat, a rich suit beneath it, the buttons of the furcoat undone so we all could see the suit, a mockery of the way we lived, and he held a black cane in his hand. He looked able to walk, I couldn't see the reason why he needed it. I supposed it was just the way things were done with him. Having things that weren't needed._

"_How old are you?" He asked me, smirking. I didn't like him._

"_You should never ask a girl her age, don't you know it's rude?" I said, gritting my teeth. I didn't care for the consquences. This was a mockery and waste of my time, time that could be spent in the library, learning day and night, so that I get myself out of this awful place.  
_

_Madam Montague clicked her tongue and told me off. But the man laughed and silenced her._

"_I like this one. Jennifer, is it? I like you Jennifer.. Fiery, full of passion. You remind me of my Stallion, 'Stefan'."_

_I raised an eyebrow, this conversation amusing me. "You sure know how to compliment a girl, comparing her to a beast."_

_He laughed again. He commented about my wit and how sharp it was. I couldn't help but smirk as well. Madam Montague looked confused. I daresay she had never had a girl act like this before during an inspection._

_He leaned forward, handing me the piece of paper the other girls had gotten. He grinned. "My name is Aleksander Vabka. But you may call me Alek."_

_I stared at the piece of paper in my hand. Across it, was written 'Aleksander Vabka, Prop.'. He gently took my hands within his, and smiled at me. He took the paper, and inserted it into my breast pocket. "Now, you belong to me."_

_I had no idea what that meant. I did not belong to anyone but myself. I was sure of it. I would not be owned.

* * *

_

My eyes burst open as my dream ended and I gasped deeply. I had not dreamt of Aleksander in a long time. Why was he appearing now, of all times?

That dream. It was the moment when I first spoke to him. I was young, maybe seven or eight, but I was smart. I was an orphan, living with sixty other girls, cramped in a small orphanage. They were all the same, pretty little girls with no knowledge of the world they were in. I read the ratty books in Madam Montague's office, hiding under her desk. She never found me there, even when she was filing papers at her desk. I just pushed myself up against the back of the desk, reading, trying to avoid her brown leather cracked shoes. She hated the fact that I read every day. On some rare occasions, I even outdid her when it came to the pathetic lessons we had every day. I'd correct her in spelling, facts, anything I could, anything to challenge my brain. She hated me for it. Ididn#t blame her. Ii would hate me too if I was in her situation.

But then Aleksander came and saved me. He embraced my wit, my sarcastic humour, my knowledge with open arms. Little Library, that was what he called me. And I called him Aleksander, though several times he told me to call him Alek. I refused, saying that if his name was Aleksander I might as well call him that instead of something else. He laughed when I said that to him.

"Jennifer, Jennifer are you in there?" Called Nadir, bringing me out of my daydream.

"No, no-ones home." I said, crawling out of the bed.

"Jennifer," Nadir growled. "Maria is waiting for you at the door, will you please get dressed and go to work already?"

I growled back at him. "Sure thing."

* * *

I brushed the mop back and forth, humming under my breath. I smirked at the idea of humming a song from the future. I was humming Elton John's '_Can you feel the love tonight_?'. We were on the top of the staircase in the foyer and Maria was beside me, polishing the ornate golden staircase, listening to me hum.

Monsieur Lefevre, Nadir and two other men began walking up the stairs, discussing paperwork. The two men who I had never seen before avoided talking to Nadir, and stood as far away from him as possible. One of the men stopped, sniffing the air. He was small, and had wild bushy grey hair. He looked at me, and said oddly,

"I smell lemons."

I looked at him an eyebrow raised. "As do I sir." And I continued mopping the floor as I smirked at Maria about his odd remark.

Lefevre sniffed the air as well. "Jennifer, why does it smell of lemons?" He asked.

I paused, looking at him, "Because I put freshly squeezed lemon juice into the water. I thought it would make the place smell nice and it's good disinfectant. Not the best, but it'll do."

The last man, tall and muscular, smiled at me. "My mother used to put lemon juice in the water to clean out the house."

I paused, wondering just who precisely this man was. "I got the idea from Maria here," I said carefully, indicating Maria behind me, watching us. "She said that she used to clean her mother's ornaments with lime juice."

The two men grinned, one more than the other as he stared at my hips, and left with Monsiour grinned at me. I waved him over and spoke to him.

"Who are those two men?"

"None of your business Jennifer," Nadir said softly. "Just get back to work. I'll see you later."

A shiver fell down my spine as I sensed the presence of another person. I knew it was the Opera ghost, or whoever was pretending to be the Opera ghost. I chose to keep my ears open and pretend not to have noticed him. I could just about hear his shoes creak on the floorboards above us. New shoes, I imagined. Probably was trying to break them in. He must have been interested in our new friends too.

"Who was those two men? I know Monsiour Lefevre and Nadir, the Persian, but I didn't recognise the other two." I said, frowning.

"Me neither." Maria admitted, after warding away evil spirits by pressing her middle fingers down against her palm with her thumb holding them down. "But I reckon by what they were talking about they're the new mangers of the Opera Populaire."

I glanced at Maria. "_New_ managers? Monsieur Lefevre is leaving?"

Maria nodded. "That's what they're saying. They're only rumours, we shouldn't take any notice of them." She said, getting back to work. She paused, looking around, and whispered to me. "Can you sing?"

I also paused, watching her. "What?

"You're a good hummer. I thought that maybe you were a singer too."

"I'm a terrible singer, honestly. I much prefer humming, it saves alot of ears. Besides, I don't think now is the time to sing." I didn't like the idea of singing. I wasn't very good. I avoided singing like the plague. Plus there was that Opera ghost lurking around. I hadn't heard him move, but he could have already gone.

"What are Icelandic songs like?" _Oh!_ she was curious about Iceland's old songs and probably wanted to hear one. I didn't know any. I had only heard a part of the national anthem.

"Well, I'll tell you something. I'll sing a little of the national anthem, I don't know that much of it in _French_. Roughly translated, it should sound like this."

I took a deep breath, and stood upright.

"_Our country's God! Our country's God!__  
We worship Thy name in its wonder sublime.  
__The suns of the heavens are set in thy crown  
__By thy legions, the ages of time!__  
With Thee is each day as a thousand years  
,__Each thousand of years, but a day.__  
Eternity's flow'r, with its homage of tears,  
__That reverently passes away.__  
Iceland's thousand years!__  
Eternity's flow'r, with its homage of tears,  
That reverently passes away."_

It was a moving song, I had to admit, with moving music, but when the words escaped my lips, they sounded dull, and effortless.

Maria thought so too, by the look on her face, but she said nothing. I shrugged. "I was never a good singer. But does it really matter? The words is what we should be concentrating on, eh?"

Maria beamed, nodding, glad that we didn't have to continue _that _subject. "Yeah, you're right."

I smiled back at her. "Will you excuse me for a moment, I've just got to go see someone."

She looked at me. "Who you going to see?"

"I don't know." I said, shrugging as I glanced up at the roof.

I walked away, leaving Maria staring after me with concern. I entered an empty room within several minutes and sat down, making myself comfortable, smoothing our the creases in the dress, and waited for a moment before speaking.

"How dare you follow me. You have no idea who you're dealing with. You mind telling me why you've been lurking behind me, after my every step?" I said, holding my head up high as I attempted to show courage, when I had none. This man was beginning to frighten me.

"_How do you know the Persian_?" The voice echoed, sending odd shivers down my spine. It almost took me aback at the silkiness of his voice. It took me a few moments to compose myself, and to answer such a delicate, but powerful voice. I had never heard anything like it.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours."

There was a pause, and I crossed my legs, folding my hands neatly on my knee.

"_You intrigue me. I happen to know the Persian. I am curious, How do you know him_?"

"Nadir? Oh, he's a friend of my father's. He letting me have the spare room in his house." I said, smiling sweetly. I wanted somewhere to focus on, but the voice echoed around the room, and it seemed as if the walls were speaking. "Nice guy, he justs need to do something about his hair."

The Ghost said nothing.

"He could cut it." I said, picking at my nails. "Or maybe re-style it.

"_Maybe_." The male voice said. It sounded kinda loose, flexible, like water. "_I suggest, when you sing, you stand straighter, take deeper breaths and sing a little softer. You might want to hold your head higher_."

I smiled. "You're a music teacher?"

"_No. But what I am is none of your business_."

I shrugged."Okay, whatever. Anywho, I would deeply appreciate it if you didn't follow me. Even if I do intrigue you. And if you ever want to talk, Monsiour Ghost, then I'm right here. Unfortunately for you, I don't like speaking to walls, so you'll have to come out if you want me to ever respond to you."

"You aren't the least bit disturbed?"

"Not really. The first time I knew you were were a real man was my first day here. You were above me, in the kitchen rafters or something. I have never really heard of a ghost that made footsteps. And today. I've guessing you're wearing new shoes, or at least shoes you haven't properly broken them in. I heard a slight squeaking when you shifted positions, from one shoes to the other. I'm honestly surprized that no-one else has noticed these things, but maybe that's just because they've got better things to do. Because to be honest, you intrigue me too. I was rather hoping you were human, instead of a ghost."

The Ghost said nothing again. "You must think me a fool, I'm sorry, not all of us girls as quite a strange as I am, where I'm from. I was taught at a young age to be aware of my surroundings, and that if I was ever curious about something, or something peaked my interes,t or whatever, then I should devote my free time to learning more about it. _Knowledge is power_, after all."

There was still silence.

"Are you still there?"

"Yes."

"_Do _you think me strange?" I asked, interested in the reason why he still listened to me.

"Yes. I also think you're a very opinionated young woman. Perhaps you'd be better valued back where you came from." He said the last sentense harshly.

"It's not as easy as one would hope." I muttered. "My home is pretty much gone now. I have nowhere, hence my living with Nadir. But when I save up all my money, I'll move out of Nadir's house, then I'll start again."

The Ghost paused, before saying, "You better go back to work."

Ever since that moment, my pay raise had been raised by 40 francs compared to the other maids working at the Opera Populaire. I had been grateful to him, though I could never figure out how he managed to affect my pay so. Well, I never looked a gift horse in the mouth, so I always tried to show him my gratitude by offering him little mints. I left him little notes, usually saying "Have a nice day!", and when I least expected it, I found those notes back in my pockets, with a france wrapped up into the paper. It wasn't a friendship, but I'd definitely say that it was the beginning of the making of a friendship.

* * *

**I'll be referencing these chapters from now on in some later chapters!**


	9. Chapter 9

_I stood still, staring in Aleksander in the eye as Cassandra clung fearfully to my new skirt, messed up with mud and grit. All of the girls and I had been searching in Aleksanders 'forbidden' office for clues as to why he wanted us. We were scared, and lonely, and bored, so we all teamed up to complete this one mission. Cassandra, a poor deaf girl but a quick and sharp mind, was under my protection. We hadn't expected Aleksander to arrive back for another hour, but he had come back early. All of the girls had made a run for it, leaving Cassandra behind with me as I idly looking through a large ledger, distracted. We hadn't noticed Aleksander approach us until it was too late. Cassandra hadn't noticed everyone was gone, she was reading one of Aleksander's files, his footsteps deaf to her ears._

_"What are you doing in here, little library?" He asked, grinning._

_I said nothing, deterimined to stare at him without fear._

_He took off his large, thick, grey fur lined coat, and draped it across the nearest chair. He was wearing a dark blue suit with pinstripes that swam down his body like a straight river. He loosely held his silver tipped cane, and regarded me seriously._

_"You may go." He said, looking at Cassandra._

_Cassandra, having read his lips, nodded and left swiftly. Aleksander watched her go, then sat down at his desk. He rested his elbows on top of the scattered papers, ignoring them, and placed his chin on top of his folded hands. He smiled at me._

_"Please sit down."_

_"I'll stand, thank you."_

_"Now, now, no need for manners. We're friends, aren't we?"_

_"I daresay we are, if you wish it. You seem to get your way alot." I said, raising an eyebrow._

_He grinned, his pearl white teeth gleaming at me. "Do you always speak your mind, Little Library?"_

_"I could easily ask the same of you. We all saw you speaking to that man yesterday. You used alot of words that our poor little ears should not have heard."_

_He stopped smiling. "Yes, but I daresay you would have agreed with me would you have known the situation. He was a fool, wanting me to give up everything."_

_"I don't know what he wanted you to give up, or even how that man relates to you. So no, I don't think I could have agreed with you. Even if I actually wanted to."_

_I smiled, sitting down on the nearest chair to me. My confidence was building greatly._

_He smiled deeply. "For one so young you have alot of courage. Aren't you afraid that I'm going to put you in the dungeons like a naughty princess?"_

_I smiled, looking over my newly-presecripted glasses at him. He had kindly bought them for me. "No, because last time I checked, mansions don't have dungeons. Unless I missed something on the blueprints."_

_He gave me a lopsided smile. "You've been checking out the blueprints?"_

_I nodded. "Yes, I find the architecture of this place fasinating."_

_He nodded as well. "I'm glad you like it."_

_I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say I liked it, I just said it was fasinating. Some of the rooms are just vulgar. I prefer to spend my time in the gardens, or the inside courtyard."_

_The large courtyard that I spoke of in the middle of the mansion was magnificent. It was surrounded by four walls, made entirely of marble and concrete tiles. The courtyard was open to the sky, filled with light, but cool in the hot months. I loved it dearly. It had marble columns, and a grand wide staricase. The walls were made of original blue and clear glass, casting patterns on the cool, grey and white marble and concrete floor. Most of the time, I watched Aleksander fight with swords against friends, or his blood brothers, as he called them. It was most friendly matches, but sometimes he got too competitive. Around the edge of the courtyard, was marble statues of women who reminded me of the Venus de Milo. The gardens were just as beautiful, lush green hedges, shaved bushes to resemble things like a violin, or a sword. I had learned by then, that Aleksander loved swords, and old fashioned things._

_He was a very old fashioned man, so unaccustomed to the modern things around him. He still prefered using candles than electric lamps and flashlights. I remeber that I liked that about him, it was as though he had been pulled straight out of the 20's.  
_

_I fell out of my dream once a man walked in, surprzing both me and Aleksander. He carried a briefcase, which was handcuffed to his wrist, and wore similiar clothing to Aleksander. He wore a green pin on his lapel, which glowed once the light hit it. I knew that he belonged to some club, because Aleksander wore the same pin, but hid it underneath his lapel. I smiled at the stranger warily, bowing my head respectfully. He stared at me, shocked, and spoke to Aleksander in Russian. I couldn't understand a single word he said, and some some stranger reason, it irked me. I needed to know, I remember that even back then, I loved knowledge and desired it more than any gold coin. I hated being kept in the dark.  
_

_Aleksander looked at me again, and spoke back to the man in Russian, his voice tense and angry. I was bored of listening to them both in a language I didn't understand, so I stood up, and said, "If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have some affairs to get to."_

_I swiftly left the room, leaving Aleksander smirking to himself as he watched me, and walked calmly down the corridoor. That night, I decided to secretly learn as much Russian as I could._

_

* * *

_

He watched her with interest as she awoke from whatever daydream she had been having. She did that alot, he noted to himself. She wasn't like other girls. She was practically the light in the darkness. A breath of fresh air. So many times he had watched her talk to Maria, or Madam Giry's daughter and her friend. She wasn't clingy, like the other girls, she liked to voice her opinion, but it was usually an odd opinion.

Wandering around the stagehands often meant that you heard more in the rafters than you did on the ground. They all thought she was a gypsy, or a witch.

He smiled, that was what he liked about her. She was just so different. She wore unusual clothes as well. He knew, that underneath her skirt, she wore small trousers, tight ones, that hugged her legs possesively. He imagined stroking his finger up and down her thigh as she blushed and pretended to pat it away. The other stagehands often spoke about her. They said they wouldn't mind having fun with a girl like her, despite her being gypsy or a witch. He wished he could hit them for what they were saying. He wanted Jennifer all to himself.

He mentally played with her bracelets that jangled on her wrists as he stirred the soup with his spoon, wistfully imagining his fingers 'accidentally' bumping against hers. She _did_ look like a gypsy today. She was wearing a billowy, summery and flowery dress, and twirled and billowed out around her whenever she turned around suddenly. Then there was her shirt, it was ruffly around the neck and the sleeves, and it was a deep creamy colour. Large thick wooden bangles with carved features jangled on her wrists. Her firey red hair was pulled back into a knot, a black head band held back the few strands of hair. Her eyes were darker now, they seemed almost pupilles. Her eyebrows were perfectly straight, her hands were square and fuctional. Her nails were clipped short, she wore no make-up, yet there was something about that face that seemed unnatural. Perhaps it was the direct look she gave you when she spoke to you, the way her eyes lingered appraisingly, and the permanent crease of irony around the mouth.

Joseph watched her a little longer, before going back to his stagehand duties.


	10. Chapter 10

I waited patiently for Nadir in the Opera's junk room, thinking on my recently recurring dreams of Aleksander. It had been ages since I thought of him, but now he came to me, unbidden, waking in in the night with cold sweats and clenched muscles.

Aleksander was the sort of man who you could trust. Were you part of his inner circle, that is. He was a handsome man, women and money came to him easily, enticed by his cheeky grin and blue eyes that took in everything. He was clever too, things just naturally happened in his favour, but that was because he had planned ahead. I never really knew whether it was down to just pure luck, or it really was his own engineering, some of the things that happened to him were just too incredulous to believe.

The more I thought of him, the more it hurt me to do so. The way I left him, his strange eyes following after me, along with the hundreds of others that watched us both.

I rubbed my face, wanting to rid myself of Aleksander's face and tried to remember why Nadir had asked me to wait in a junk room, of all places. He said that he wanted to give me a book which would help me fit in a bit better. Though he mentioned no reason as to why he wanted to meet in the place where they stored the props, posters and most of the costumes and scripts. It was filled with things the Opera House couldn't keep but just couldn't throw away because of their value. People rarely came in this room, just near the stables, so it was a perfect meeting place for me and Nadir, I guess.

I was in the middle of reading some newspaper that I found in there when I started to think of Aleksander. I liked to read about things that wouldn't matter in the future, like the article about some woman who was found without a hat while she was out in public, that amused me greatly. I know that Aleksander would have loved it too.

"_Are you really interested in that, Mademoiselle_?" Echoed that voice from all around me. "_I would never have figured you as a society woman_."

"Immensely. I rarely get to read interesting things like this these days." I said, turning the page. There was an awkward silence, before I spoke. "Why are you here? What exactly is it you want?"

"_I told you. I'm intrigued._"

"Intrigued enough to come out of hiding? That's a very bold decision. Suppose I turned you in, eh?"

"_Then you would have to turn yourself in_."

"Turn myself in?"

"_The Persian is not a family friend of your father's_."

My stomach clenched, twisting as I stared about the room. How could he know? The tone of voice changed. It had been sweet and calm, but it became harsh and unfeeling. I wasn't about to let some stranger get to know me...

"How much do you know?"

"_Enough_." He paused. "_I, too, happen to be a friend of Nadir_."

I sighed in relief. "That's good. I can trust you then."

I heard him laugh. "_What makes you think you can trust me? You know nothing of me_!"

"I know enough." I said nonchantly.

There was silence, something that wasn't unfamiliar when it came to us two. He chuckled, and I grinned with him.

"May I ask you a question?" I asked meekly as he laughed, folding up my newspaper. He was silent. "Why have you really taken an interest in me? You really can't be just intrigued. There's gotta be more to it."

"_Like what_?"

"I don't know. I'm nothing special, no different from anyone else really. Or at least I think so, I don't know how everyone else sees me-"

"_The stagehands are amused by your presence, The managers prefer not to talk about you, and the chorus girls despise you_."

"The chorus girls despise me? Why? I haven't said a word to them. Well, except for Meg Giry and her friend!"

"_They don't know what to make of you. They think you think highly of yourself_."

"Oh, is that all?" I sighed. "Well, who really needs the friendship of those girls? They don't interest me in the slightest. How do youknow Nadir anyway?"

"_We met outside of France, in Russia._"

"Wow, that's so cool." I said softly. I hadn'teven thought of theother countries out there, during this time period.

We asked each other more and more questions, and after a while, we became accustomed to each other, and I could sense the awkwardness between us drop. I wouldn't have said that we the best of friends, but I would have said that there was a definite understanding between us. We were both very private people. And that fact was fine between us. We began to talk about the Opera house, and it's current production, Hannibal. But suddenly, Nadir sprang in on us, unaware that the Opera Ghost and I were having a conversion.

I looked up, surprized, I had completely forgotten that Nadir and I were supposed to meet each other.

"Jennifer, I've got the book here and ... Jennifer, what are you doing?"

"_Having a conversion with me, __Daroga_."

I began laughing, and Nadir stared at me with confusion. "So, you _also_ call him Daroga. Interesting."

"Jennifer! W-wait outside..."

"Oh, I'm fine." I said, smiling.

"_Is she always like this_?" The Opera Ghost asked.

"I'm afraid so. She's very difficult when she wants to be. Even more so when it comes to women's rights or whatever. But she's a fine, clever woman. I daresay she's made the whole damned household brighten up."

"Hmm, she has a quick wit, I must admit..."

I listened to them continue their conversation about me, ignoring the fact that I was sitting before them, and I cleared my throat. "Moving along. Nadir, I'm on my lunch break, so give me whatever book you want to give me. I mean, as much as I enjoy listening to two men talk about me in complementing ways, I do want to get something to eat."

"Of course, please excuse us." Nadir said, handing me the book.

I screwed up my face with disgust. _To become a Lady, by Marcella Ward_.

"To become a lady? Are you implying something Nadir?" I joked, staring at him icily.

"Of course not, but these will help you fit in today's society. Most young women receive this book at the age of ten."

"That would explain the cartoons." I said, flicking through the pages. "Alright then, I'll see you later Nadir. Oh, and can you pick me up some lemon curd?"

Flustered, Nadir agreed, and I left swiftly, clutching the book in my hand, shutting the door behind me. I paused, turning my head to look at the door, before pressing my ear gently onto it.

"-And unusual. Tell me, where does she come from, truly?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you Erik. I think it's better that you didn't know."

Ah, so his name was Erik!

"Do not test my patience Daroga. Where does she come from? I am intrigued by her."

There was a pause, and I considered going, before I heard Nadir's low voice.

"You truly want to know? Then believe this, my friend. She is from the future. 2008 to be exact. And that's all I know about her. She won't explain to me her past. I don't think she wants to talk about it. In so many ways she is like you, you know. Very secretive-"

"Stop it, Nadir, I am not a small boy. I shall simply have to find out myself then, if you do not stop being so childish. How could she be from the future? How would she have gotten here?"

"Erik, I don't honestly know, neither does she."

I pulled away, not wanting to hear any more. It was a conversation I should not have listened to. I quickly ran to the kitchens, and found Maria waiting for me near a man who looked like he hadn't washed in several days. Or more likely several weeks. Maria bounced over and quickly elbowed me over to the dirty man, who was shifting his soup about with his spoon. I smiled, wishing I had put my flip flops back on. I had taken them off while I was running, and I was now barefoot. Not that I minded being barefoot, I rarely like to wear shoes, it's just that the floor was itching my feet. Maria cradled my arm in mine, and I rested my other hand, holding the sandals, on her hand. Maria and I had become very close in the time we had spent together, we could have been sisters! The man stared at my sanals, then looked down at my feet. He chuckled, shoving another mouthful of soup in his mouth, soup dribbling onto his beard. I winced, crinkling my nose.

"Joseph, this is Jennifer, Jennifer, this is Joseph." Maria said, giggling. "Joseph, you've seen him, the ghost, tell her about him-"

"Oh please, let's just drop this already Maria. I do not believe in ghosts." I said, rolling my eyes at Joseph. No way was I going to tell them that I had met Erik. "No offence or anything. I'm just a believer in what I can touch, and feel and see and smell then I know it can be true. But a ghost? I have never seen a ghost."

"Then let Joseph tell you what he look like!" Maria exclaimed. "He is hideous, isn't he?"

I curled my lip in disgust as Joseph told me about the Phantom's yellowing skin, his missing nose or whatever babble he told me. Joseph proceeded to tell me with delight about the Phantom, and his gruesome appearance. I wasn't disgusted by the description, but the way in how Joseph, Maria and practically anyone who would listen was enjoying this Phantom's disfigurement! I had seen things far more disturbing, thank you very much. I could feel my nostrils flaring as my rage grew and grew as they laughed at this Opera ghost, making fun of him, of whom I knew little about. Joseph looked at me, grinning, and turned sevens shades of white at the sight of my eyes. People often say my eyes become as cold as steel when I became angry. Well, I was more than angry, believe me. The Phantom, as I had seen (or more likely, heard) him so far was no monster, but by the way he described him, it made him sound as though he loved only to make people's life a misery.

"How...dare...you..." I began, in a slow, strained, anger swelling voice. I had to control my voice. I could only think of how angry I was at that fact that they were making fun of this poor man, only because of his appearance. "How..._dare_...you!"

Maria seemed to cower before me, and took a few steps back subconsciously. I continued.

"How dare you insult a man of whom you have never ever _spoken _to! This man, you know nothing of him, and yet you insist that there is no beauty in him! Where I come from, there are more horrors than you can ever imagine. People, far uglier than this man you describe, some of them are deeply embraced. Monster or not, I will not be afraid of a man's appearance. I am not so weak-minded as the rest of you. But if even in the most creative of work places," I gestured around me. "People cannot accept that beauty is on the inside, then I guess I do not wish to work here. For a place full of beauty, it has none captured inside it."

I clutched my book tightly, turned and left, seething as I walked with mixed pride out of the kitchens.


	11. Chapter 11

After that little outburst with Joesph, I wasn't sure what to make of what had just happened. It was never usually like me to act in such an odd way. Sure, I made alot of outbursts, but the way I had voiced my feelings were strange. I had never quite spoken like that before. I growled to myself as I stopped in the middle of a random corridoor. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, the soothing actions doing nothing to calm my annoyance.

"I think that was a little over the top, Jennifer." I said aloud.

"_You think_?"

"I'm sorry for defending you, Monsiour Ghost." I whispered, hiding my surprize at him following me again. "Maybe I won't do it next time."

There was a pause. I sighed and placed my hands on my hips. This man was always pausing. I could never tell if he had gone or not.

"Thank you. I've not known anyone to defend me like that. Nadir risked his life for me though."

"That is perfectly understandable Erik," I said, looking up at the golden cupids hanging off the walls, imagining him standing behind them. "That is your name, isn't it? Well Erik, You have an interesting mind. It would be a shame to let it go to waste."

I flew down the stairs, clutching Nadir's book in my hand as I exited the front doors.

* * *

Days later, I was happily lounging about in Nadir's library on my day off. Balancing a bowl of pears and cream on my stomach, I laid on the couch, _Rebecca _propped up against a cushion as I spooned mouthfuls of creamy pears into my mouth. I heard someone knock at the front door, and after growling with annoyance, I put down the book and left the library. Opening the door, I grinned freely, and greeted a full masked man, wearing a fedora, a black cape and was carrying a skull topped to say, I was a little amused by the man's presence, to I didn't let that deter me from being polite.

"Good afternoon Monsiour. How can I help you?" I said sweetly, smiling. He watched me for a moment, confused with my attitude towards him, then looked at my clothes. I blushed as I looked down and realised I was wearing only my black knickers, a thick fluffy white robe with hot chocolate stains and a tank top. "_Excuse me_."

I shut the door, leaving only a crack open, and yelled, "Nadir! Can you get the door? I'm not ready to greet guests!"

"_Have you got suitable clothing on_?" He yelled from the one of the rooms upstairs.

"Define _suitable_ clothing." I asked meekly.

Nadir appeared at the top of the stairs, and cursed heavily as he saw my pale legs. "Cover yourself! Do you future women have _no respect_?"

"Yes, we do. But we don't give a damn." I said, running up the stairs to give him a light peck on the cheek and run to my room.

Several minutes later, I appeared in the drawing room, dressed in a light summery yellow dress. I didn't actually know if my presence was requited, but I was damned if I was going to let a strangely costumed man in the house and not at least get a picture. I watched as Nadir solemnly nodded for me to sit down.

"Jennifer , I have both good new and bad news-"

"I'll take the bads new first, then the good." I looked at the man in black, smiling sweetly as I leaned in towards him. "Always turns out better somehow if I listen to the bad first."

"Indeed." The man replied. I smiled, realising who it was at once. It was _Erik_, the opera ghost! That voice was unmistakable! It would probably explain why he wore a mask. But as I glanced at both of these man, I saw no need for them to know that I knew who he was just yet. "But before you go on Nadir, I wish to ask Jennifer a question, if I may?"

Nadir frowned, but nodded anyway. The man glanced at me, the mask shining impressively. I turned my attention towards Erik, confused but midly amused.

"Are you not curious, Madam?" He asked, gesturing at his mask with a flick of his wrist.

I shrugged. "Sure I am, but what do you want me to do, gawk at it?"

The man smiled weakly, and nodded at Nadir. Nadir look at me severely, then spoke "Very well. Bad news. Jennifer, I'm going away for a while, and I'm not sure when I'll be back. I've been called away by an associate of mine. I recieved the letter yesterday morning, and I'm afraid it's quite urgent. I have my things already packed, and I shall be leaving tomorrow-"

I chuckled. "And that is the bad news?"

Nadir pursed his lips, but as I blushed, he quickly smiled disapprovingly. "The good news is that Erik is going to look after you while I'm gone. I cannot allow you to go to Persia for safety reasons."

I rolled my eyes. "Jesus, is that all? God. Can I go now? I was in the middle of a book when he showed up." I said, jerking my head over in Erik's direction.

"Are you joking!" Erik stood up, outraged. "That is going too far. I cannot look after this woman? Besides, what need to you have to return to Persia? You are out of the Shah's grasp. I cannot look after this woman, she knows too much already-"

"Look, I'm not planning on telling anyone who you are," I interupted, glaring at him. "It wouldn't benefit anyone, and besides, the last time we meet, we got on quite well I thought."

He choked. "How did you-?"

"With a voice like yours, it's not one that I shall be forgetting in a long time." I said, answering his question. "That, and your costume kind of gave you away."

"Jennifer..." Nadir warned, giving me a stern look.

"What?" I asked, chuckling to myself.

For a few minutes, we all stared at each other, the silence that we shared only distrubted by the crackling of the fire. That is, until I suddenly burst out laughing.

"We definitely like our pauses, don't we?"

Nadir stammered. "Jennifer, why don't you go back to reading your book?"

Raising an eyebrow, I smirked, giving him defiance in my words. "Nah, I think I'll go out. The gypsies quarter should be interesting around this time of year, right?"

I noticed Erik flinch at my words, and I chuckled, standing up, biding them adeiu.

How terribly boring and interesting at the same time!


	12. Chapter 12

Approaching the gypsy quarter, I smiled at everyone I saw, trying to be as friendly as possible. I knew gypsys around this period weren't the most favoured of people, I guess you could even say that applied back in my own time, but there was still no need for me to treat them differently. It was a little difficult, but I soon got into the swing of things. I had once done business with a man who has had gyspy roots, and had invited me over to his home for the weekend to finsh the deal and meet the family. What I hadn't quite realised was that meant the _entire _family. They were werea very close knite family, but as I came to talk and udnerstand them a little better, it seemed that all Romani gypsies were close like this.

I knew that body language was something they understood better than anyone, and I grinned as soon as I saw the market stalls, and I made straight for them, interested in what they sold. I felt several eyes lock onto me as I made for my purse, hidden neatly under the shawl that I had brought with me, tucked under my arm. I knew as soon as I saw the mob of scurrying children run around me, they were preparing to rob me blind, that that both grreatly amused me and worried me. My eyes skimmed through the swamp of children, and my hand shot out at one particular wrist, my fingers only just swift enough to grab it.

The boy struggled against my grip, not that it was a tight grip. I smiled gently as I indicated my purse in his hand, and whispered softly, "It's alright, you can have the money if you really want it," The boy looked at me confused, he had stop struggling the moment I said he could have the purse. "May I just grab a few things in there which are personal to me?"

The boy looked around, in different directions, and once again, I had the feeling of being watched. He was waiting for a reaction. It was good they were watching, let them see that I meant no harm to any of them. My lips quivered painfully as I kept my eyes locked on him. I dared not look anywhere else. He looked at them, then back and me, and nodded. His trembling hand lurched forward, the dark purple cotton purse wobbling back and forth. I kneeled before him, a way of showing that I wasn't going to run. I released his wrist, smiling at him, and opened the purse in his hand, instead of taking it from him. He watched me root through the purse, then pull out a few credit cards and some small kicks knacks. I knew that credit cards wouldn't have been much use to me in this time period, but I still felt a need to take them with me everywhere I went. A sort of security blanket, if you will.

"There we go," I said, sealing the purse after I stashed the things in my fur lined boot. "It's alright, you can go now."

He stalled, watching me stand upright, shuffling his feet in the mud. I stared back at him, caressing the shawl around my shoulders with my thumb. I smiled as I looked up. It had just begun snowing. The boy slowly looked up as well. We both smiled, after glancing at each other. I held my hand out, the other one clasping the shawl around me. I held my palm loosely in the wind, letting a few snowflakes drop into my palm.

"Winter's coming." I said sweetly.

I waved to him as he turned around and ran off. I watched him disappear into the crowds, my head tilted to one side, a lopsided grin on my face, before looking around me. I felt surprizingly odd and happy. I had never experienced something like that before, it had thrilled me and excited me, but I had no idea why. Many people began rushing around, trying to avoid the snow. I shrugged, and walked over to a stall selling talismans and jewellery, besides other things.

"That was strange of you." The man said, pulling on a winter coat that he had no doubt made himself.

I laughed. "Well, what might be strange to you, could be perfectly normal to me." I said. I grinned, feeling the grooves in a small domanakvah in my hand that I had just picked up.

The man shrugged, laughing. "Yes, I know what you mean. I'll be telling you this though, you're unlike anyone _I've_ ever seen. What clan are you with?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm not with a clan, I'm not gypsy, but many people associate me with the Tirasine clan." I said, looking at him directly.

He regarded me cautiously now. "You're not a gypsy?"

"No."

He looked over in the direction where I last saw the boy. He looked back at me, about to open his mouth, but I already knew what he was going to say.

"I do not ignore anyone, no matter who they might be. And children, if anything, need attention from everyone." I said, smiling.

He paused, taking in what I said, before asking me, "What is your name?"

"I am called Jennifer."

"Jennifer? Beauty, Knowledge, Angel. Interesting. I am Durriken."

"Durriken, He who forecasts." I said, grinning as I glanced up at him from the large statue I was bending over to look at.

"Very good."

"Thank you. Might I buy this?" I asked, holding up a Tarot pack.

"Might'ent you're family disagree with you buying stuff from us?"

"I seriously doubt it. They're in heaven." I said quickly, reaching under my skirt to pull out a hidden, brown drawstring pouch. I pulled out twenty francs, and passed them to him. He nodded, taking the money from me. He watched me even more carefully now.

"But a pretty lass like you is married, eh?"

"No."

"Huh. Not married." He paused to think, rubbing the stubble on his chin. "Do you know how to use them?"

"Not really, but that's why I'm buying them, so I can learn."

"Alright, well, there's a little leaflet inside telling you how to use 'em."

I smiled, thanking him and bade him goodbye. I jogged the rest of the way home, it had just turned dark, and freezing cold, and I was eager to try out my new deck.


	13. Chapter 13

I stared at the little leaflet in front of me, the tarot cards set out in front of me in rows. I wanted to inspect them all. I began to read it to myself, my interest in the cards distracting me from the disappointment of Nadir leaving me alone.

I had to admit, I was warming to Nadir's constant presence. He was a lovely man, so kind and understanding, if a little confused and demanding. He had given me roof over my head, food to eat, paid for new clothes and had found me a job. I was grateful to him. So to hear that he was leaving hurt me a little. I hadn't expected to get this involved with people of this time. I had promised to myself that I would try to keep as little friends as possible. Enough to not feel lonely, but not enough to hurt them when I left. If that made any sense.

I sighed,, mumbling over the words that explained each of the cards, trying to forget the world around me. I would deal with it all later. I jotted down several notes about the cards, keeping my mind active and running, and also promising myself to find some books on the subject of Tarot cards. It was actually an interesting subject, it greatly amused me.

I paused for a moment as Nadir came into the room, his eyes fixed on me as I lay on the floor on my stomach, the cards spread around me.

"Jennifer, I realise that home is a touchy subject for you. This is difficult time for you, not knowing where you are, not knowing anyone. You avoid questions about your childhood and talk in your sleep about a man called Aleksander, so I must ask, Who is this Aleksander?"

I stared at him, annoyed by his sudden interrogation, and said defiantly, "Just because I live in this house does not mean I must follow your rules. You might be a detective, but you won't crack my case open."

He shuffled his feet, his upper lip twitching with annoyance. "Aren't women supposed treat men with respect where you come from?"

I laughed, "And what makes you think that it's like that in the future? Nadir, for one so apt in collecting knowledge, you not doing every well. For one thing, you don't just assume things, you must ask to confirm your answers to the questions. Now, when are you heading off to Persia?"

I watched as his fingers twitched again. "Early tomorrow morning. Now, I want you to pack all of your things, you're staying with Erik."

"No, I don't think I am. We both prefer our privacy you know, and the situation of me staying there wouldn't work. I can easily stay here with the servants."

"No, you can't, they're taking a holiday. There's no-one left but you and me in the house. And Erik, but he's stalked off somewhere I think."

I raised an eyebrow in comptempt as Erik strode into the room with grace and authority, before giving Nadir a cold glance. "As _stupid _as Nadir's idea is, there is no other apparant way. Besides, as a guest to this time period, you must follow your host's requests."

I looked at Erik, a faint smile playing on my lips. "So Nadir, you're telling me, I must live with a murderer? One who stalks the very place I work? Jesus, this is fucked up-"

"_Language_!"

"-in so many ways. Fine, I will go pack my things, but you owe me for this, okay? I'll go finish packing what I unpacked only days ago." I said, rolling my eyes as I stood up.

I pointed at the deck of cards I had set out. "Do not touch. You touch, you suffer, _comprendre_?"

They both nodded slowly, staring me a strange look as I left the room, smiling to myself.

* * *

Erik walked over to the intricately played out deck of cards. "Tarot cards? What next for the little vixen, _witchcraft_?"

"Erik," Nadir warned softly. "No, I believe she's only studied that. She's never actually taken part in it. She said something about it being too ... _messy _for her. I think she calls it Wicca." Nadir said, folding his arms behind his back.

"_What else _Daroga? What else do women do in the future? Has the world changed that much? Women with firey tongues? I can hardly believe it."

Nadir laughed. "Oh, you don't even know the beginning of it. When I first found her lying on my doorsteps, she seemed so delicate and dainty, like a little china doll. I had Darius carry her into my guest room. When I first spoke to her, I could hardly believe how ... how unusal she was. The first time I heard her voice, she was swearing in Russian. I said as politely as I could that women shouldn't use such dirty words. And do you know what she said to me? _No, We women shouldn't, should we? Yet it's an occuring incident that we women don't give a fuck about_. I was trying so hard not to smile, Erik. She has brighten up this household better than any rumour. The staff love her, and I myself am coming to find her so familiar, I can hardly imagine my life after her. She comes out with odd little bits of information about the future you know. Did you know, that soon, man will fly? In a plane she calls it. A metallic object that soars through the air at over 500 miles per hour."

"Interesting." Erik simply said.

"But there are times when I find myself just wanting to scream at her, for being so stubborn and irritable. She is alot like you Erik, and I daresday you will see what I mean over the next few days."

Erik shot him a furious look. "She is nothing like Erik. Erik is alone and unwanted, she is obviously not." He snapped back.

Jennifer entered the room, grinning. "The guys have done the packing for me. It's so cute, they left mints. You know how I was telling you about hotels, and how they leave mints on your pillow, well, they all left cute little green-" She paused, looking at Erik. "Hey, are you alright?"

Jennifer stepped forward, about to put her hand on Erik's arm, but he shuffled away before she could touch him. "_Don't touch me_."

"Hey, it's cool. I know one or two people who are like that." Jennifer said, shrugging as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She carefully undid the ribbon in her hair, letting the furious red hair fall over her shoulders, before tucking the ribbon away somewhere. "I hate having my hair up. I only have it up when I'm working seriously on something. Tarot is bloody hard work, unless you have some sort of general idea about magic and what-not. Beautiful pictures though, I love the death card, so gothicly inticing. Well, shall we set off? I got nothing to do for a few days." She glanced at Nadir, her hands folded behind her back. "Lucky for you, buddy boy, I'm on a break. It seems Monsiour Lefevre can only take so much of my wit and sarcasm. That man doesn't pay me enough. I could probably run that Opera house better than him, seeing as I know what best-sellers they're going to have in the future."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Do any of them involve a young woman called Christine Daae?"

Nadir shot Erik a furious glance, while Jennifer merely stared at him. Erik stared back, and for a few seconds, there was complete silence, except for the chiming of the clock on the mantlepiece.

"Yeah, I've heard of her. She makes at least one best-seller that I know of. But I can't say how many more operas she's in, because I don't make it a point to study certain Primma Donna's. I only know what I know because of a friend of mine. Now, if you two are quite done talking, we'll be setting off."

Erik flashed a small grin at Nadir when Jennifer exited the room, and strode out of the room.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

"You live in a cave?" I questioned, stepping off the boat, carrying with me one suitcase and a Mary Poppins style bag that I had found in a second hand shop.

"Yes, and now you do." He answered, picking up my second suitcase and placing it near his organ. He gave me a glance that clearly said _'Put up with it or leave.'_

I smiled. "I'm not saying it's horrible or anything. I was simply stating that with all of your ... wealth ... you could afford to live-"

"-Afford to live amongst the true monsters of society? Thank you, but I prefer the beauty of the darkness."

"Yes, I quite like the darkness myself. It has it's own music. So, where's my room?" I asked, staring at a small stone staircase that led to a room, hidden by black silky curtains. "I'd like to unpack as soon as possible, you know?"

I watched him hide a large black item under a crimson rag, and he walked over the bottom of the stone staircase. He paused, brushing his hand ever so slightly against a stone face I presumed he carved into the stone, and he turned to face me, holding his hand out to me. I saw nothing, only the concrete wall. I watched him for a second, my hand twitching as I looked into his yellow feline eyes, and slowly pressed my hand into his, my mind silent as it should not have been. It should have been asking hundreds of questions. But I could only stare at his eyes as he pulled me into the shadows.

I gasped for air as I gently laid my hands on his firm shoulders and pushed myself away from him. "Oh god, what just happened?" I stared at where we had walked through the wall, amazed to find that I was staring at what looked like glass.

"Mirrors." He stated. "I use them to disguise things and to hide secrets."

I looked up at him. "But it should have reflected us. I saw only a stone wall."

"Angles and more mirrors." He shrugged, giving a simple, yet unexplained answer. "Come, we have stepped through the looking glass, and it is time to explore."

His grip on my hand loosened, I had hardly noticed that it had tightened the moment we stepped through the mirror, and he led me through a dimly lit corridoor. We came upon several doors on either side of us, and he guided me to the room closest to us. I was surprised to find it was a kitchen. It was something I hardly expected, cabinets lining the wall, a tin basin used for a sink and a table covered in a white tablecloth, cutlery set for one. He showed me into the next room, which was a small library. A fireplace had been carved into the stone, and wooden logs were piled neatly nearby. Two run-down chairs were facing the fireplace, and I smiled at Erik as he stared transfixed at the two chairs. He was probably daydreaming.

He showed me the bathroom next, then a living room, a dining room and then two guest bedrooms. One of them decorated simply with a bed, a wardrobe, a vanity table and a chair, and the other was the same, but only there was newly aquirred items, like hair products, for example hair clips, a hairbrush, then there was make-up and so on..

"If Nadir hadn't sprung this upon us, I would have guessed you two had been planning for me to stay with you." I said, placing the suitcases and the spare bag beside the bed.

Erik said nothing, and left. I stared dumbfoundedly at the doorway and shrugged. I could deal with him later. I began to unpack my belongings.

* * *

Erik watched me lie upon the couch just near the organ as I bit through a piece of thread. I was trying to ignore his cautious eyes as I carried on sowing a hole up in my black trousers, until I could stand it no more. 

"Erik, is there some thing on my face?" I asked, my eyes staring deep into his.

"N-no. No, there isn't."

"Then there's not real need for you to watch me like that, alright?"

I stared at him, and he stared right back at me, as silent as the grave. There was a moment of complete silence between us, until he said at last. "I need you to do something for me. And I'm not quite sure how to go about this, so I'll be blunt. Tomorrow I believe they're introducing the new managers tomorrow, along with a new patron. I need you to do something for me."

I stared at him from over my glasses and purred softly, "You want me to use my feminine charms on them?"

I was joking, of course, but Erik didn't seem to understand, and shook his head. "No, not on _them_, at least."

I raised an eyebrow. "Then on who?"


	15. Chapter 15

Joseph Buquet gripped the rope a little more tighter, breathing heavily as he leaned over the edge, staring down at the newly introduced managers. He drew his head away at the sound of my soft, inviting voice just next to him.

"Morons, aren't they?" I purred as I stood beside him.

"Jennifer... " He whispered.

"That's my name, sugar." I joked.

"Can I help you with anything?" He asked, looking directly into my eyes. He hid the wine bottle behind his back, and ever so slowly moved in closer to me.

I smiled at him, and he grinned childlishly as I fluttered my eyelashes. I looked back down at the stage, where they had already begun the dancing.

"Yes, I got a surprize for you." I whispered slowly, letting Joseph watch my lightly glossed lips. "Just follow me."

"I gotta stand my post... " He looked back down at M. Lefevre and the new managers, then back to me, and I turned away from him, swinging my hip to one side, and looked at him suggestively over one shoulder. Thank god for rap music videos. "But I can spare a good couple 'a minutes."

He sluggishly wandered over to me, reaching for my hips, but I carefully stepped over the wooden planks, and it was then he noticed I was barefoot. I saw him looking at my feet, and I whispered, "Can't do much with out shoes on, now, can we?"

Joseph chuckled, and watched in delight as I turned to face him and pressed myself up against the wall. Joseph was about to press his body against me, ready to untie his pants, when I put one hand on his chest, the other on the inside on his thigh. Joseph sighed in pleasure, not noticing the look I threw over his shoulder at the moving shadow that joined us. From the shadow, a five fingered hand appeared, signing for me to wait. I sighed in annoyannce, and leaned back, looking into Joseph's red blotchy face.

My hand wandered down his leg, resting just over his knee cap. He stared at me hungarily, about to lean into me, when I pressed one hand against his lips.

"Just wait, I have to give you my little surprize!" I purred.

"Oooh, okay." He growled playfully.

I adjusted her hands on his knees caps, placing my thumbs on one side of the knee cap, my forefinger horisontal to it, and with one jerk of my fingers, Joseph fell to the ground silently, writhing in momentary pain.

"Jennifer, what did you do to him?" Echoed the eery voice in my ear.

"It's alright, I just shocked his knee caps, that's all." I said, bending down as she pulled a two ear plugs from my pockets. I placed them in Joesph's ears carefully, then blindfolded him. I expected Joseph to be up by now, usually it just took you by surprize. Maybe he had been shocked by surprize, fell to the floor and couldn't be bothered getting back up. He was reasonably drunk. I picked up the wine bottle. "Don't wanna let this go to waste."

The shadow watched me reproachfully, and whispered, "When do you think he'll wake up?"

"I don't know." I replied, shrugging before I took a sip of the wine. I cringed, it was red. I hated red.

Erik noticed me cringe, and crouched down, watching the chorus sing and dance. I bowed down beside him, looking around. The view was interesting, it's quite something when you're above them all.

"Whose that?" I asked, pointing at the man with a pony tail.

"The patron. Monsieur De Chagny. And that woman singing terribly is Carlotta. A toad if I ever saw one."

"I see." I adjusted my position so I could sit comfortably, and sighed as I watched them pull and push the elephant out.

Erik cast me a glance. "Why are you doing this?"

I looked at him, a confused look probably etched across my face. "Because I said I would."

"Then why did you say you would do this, for me?"

I paused, trying to think why I had. Because I like him. Because I wanted to help. Because he had explained to me that he was in love. Because I it felt right. Because he was my new friend.

"There are alot of reasons, Erik, but let's just say I did it because I'm your friend." I said, smiling. "Now, how is distracting Joseph going to make Christine fall in love with you?"

Erik smiled, or I presumed he smiled, I couldn't see because of his full face mask, but I saw it in his eyes. He stood up, grapping a rope that was hanging up above him, and he pulled out a pocket knife. I felt the blood leave my face when I realised what the rope was attached to. It was attached to a backdrop, which was hanging over Carlotta.

"Erik, you're not going to drop that on her, are you?" I whispered, grabbing the tail of his silk coat.

He began cutting the rope, and I choked on the air I breathed. I reached for the knife, desperate to take it from him, but before I knew it, the backdrop was already falling, and I leant over the edge of the flies to watch Carlotta crumble beneath it's weight. I felt Erik grasp my wrist carefully, and pull me away from the edge. He nodded over at Joseph, who was stirring, and said, "We had better be leaving."

And with that said, he pulled me into the shadows.


	16. Chapter 16

I watched Erik escaped into a secret passage, after giving him a stern look, then escaped unnoticed onto the stage. Then I heard something so strange, so enticing, I couldn't bear to _not _listen to it. A voice, a voice that seemed almost unnatural, It was like angels singing! I looked around, trying to find the source, and saw Christine, dressed in her slave costume, singing joyfully. I stared around me, everyone seemed captivated, and to be honest, I couldn't blame them. After a moment, everyone started clapping, and I awoke from my daydreams and started clapping along with everyone. Christine blushed, and smiled at everyone around me.

I found Maria standing beside me. "She sounds wonderful, how come _she's_ not the Prima donna?" I asked, amazed.

"Well, three months ago she sounded like a dying sparrow. She must have gotten a voice teacher." Maria said, grinning.

"Oh, that's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

"I know. Carlotta's going to be furious. And I don't know what we're going to do with all the spare ear plugs now that Carlotta's gone." She began laughing, and I laughed along with her. We began walking back to the foyer at a steady pace. She stopped, bursting to say something, and whispered. "Hey, where have you been recently? Joseph's been asking after you!"

I stared at her blankly. "Joseph? You mean, Joseph Buquet? Why?"

Maria shrugged. We started walking again. "I don't know. Maybe he's hoping to ask you to supper?"

I sneered. "Oh please, I doubt it. We don't even know each other."

"That's never stopped him before."

I glared at her. "Well, if he gets too close, he'll soon regret it after losing a very dear _private _of his personal army."

Maria laughed, and within a few minutes, we reached the foyer. "Would you like to get some coffee? I know a perfect café not too far from here that do some delicious cakes as well."

I nodded. "Sure, after today's events, I think I would like coffee."

* * *

Maria and I were soon sitting outside the very café that had started this event. The Café du Damné. The Café of the Damned. I felt a surge of pain and great loss come to me as my fingers found the warm coffee cup, and I lifted it wearily to my lips. But a pang of pain erupted in my head before the cup reached my lips, as I thought of my home, my life that had been disrupted. I placed the cup back down on the saucer and stood up.

"Maria, I'm afraid that I have to go, things to do, you see."

She looked up at me and gasped. "Jennifer, what's wrong, you're crying?"

I looked down at her. "Oh Maria, you do not know how much my heart hurts," I sat back down. "You do not know how terribly alone I am. Stuck here, in this godforsaken place. Oh I wish I had never come here."

Maria reached over to me, and laid a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be alright. Oh please stop crying. I'm not very good at handling situations like this."

I whispered softly. "Why did you have to bring me here?" I looked up at Maria and a flash of pink caught my eye. I whipped my head round, and there, standing in the distance, was Rouge, and Texas.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, so my little paragraph separator thingy isn't working. It's being stupid. Argh!

* * *

I stared at them, my lips trembling. I just wanted to watch them. They seemed so strange, leaning against the wall, a newspaper in Texas's hands and, Rouge leaning over his shoulder as she chatted away to him. Texas would occasionally laugh and look at her, a grin on his face. The people walking past them tried to avoid them or their gaze.

Maria followed my eye's line, and noticed who I was looking at.

"Ah, I thought they would catch your eye. Gypsies. The both of them."

I stood up, anger coursing through my veins. I vaguely heard Maria beside me call my name as I ran towards Rouge. Texas pointed me out, and Rouge turned to face me. I grabbed her around her collar and pulled her towards me.

"You bitch," I whispered, my voice trembling with anger. "You fucking time changing whore, I demand that you take me back to my own time. Now."

Texas pulled me off her, one arm around my waist, and slung me over his shoulder. "Right on time."

Rouge nodded. "Thank you Texas. I thought that was actually going to be quite difficult, but it wasn't, and I'm grateful. Now let's go, we're gonna be late."

I cursed at the both of them Rouge ran to a large black carraige, and swung the wooden, curtained door open. Texas stepped beside her, me over his shoulder, and slung me carefully into the back seat. I faced them, panting heavily, Texas must not have realised that he had a strong grip.

"Now, we can either do this nice and easy, or horrible and difficult, which is it?" Rouge said, grinning as she leaned in.

"Bite me you little time slut!" I shouted, reaching up to try and pull at the handle to the door I was leaning against.

Texas sighed. He held up a spray bottle. My eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare, Seriously, I could-"

He sprayed the liquid into my face before I could finish my sentence. I clawed at the air, but I knew it was useless to do so the moment Texas held it up.

* * *

I stared blankly the pint glass full of my blood. I had been straped down to a table, so I really couldn't do anything about the pint of blood. Not that I actually could, I was _drugged _up.

I thought I saw Aleksander singing to me, with his violin perched along his arm. He looked so beautiful to me. He was sitting on his stool, the one that he would sit on in 'The Nine Ladies' bar. We would visit that bar together, and have drinks. I would have my Vodka and coke, despite me being to young for it, and he would have his martini. He was wearing a blue striped shirt, unbuttoned, revealing his scarred, but toned chest, and some dark blue pants. It made me smile, to see him. I was mainly smiling because he was wearing a santa claus hat, and he had a string of onions around his neck. I felt the need to laugh as he stopped playing 'Viktoria', as he called his Violin, and looked deeply into my eyes, to say as he sighed,

"Mother of Mary, you're in some deep shit."

Tears pricked my eyes as my fingers tried to reach for him, I softly called his name, but then he stood up, the violin and the stool fading away, and in one hand, he held his cane and in the other hand, he lit a cigerette that was propped up on his lips. He turned away from me, and slowly, he began to fade away. To the left of me, I heard Rouge's voice, blurry and yet so clear, telling me something, but her, voice, it was so foggy, I couldn't understand a thing. A tissue pressed itself against my face, and I did nothing but let it wipe away my tears.

"It's alright now." I heard Texas say to Rouge, finally. "The test should come through in a couple of days. Then we'll send her back. C'mon, let's put her in her temporary room."

The next thing I knew. I was lying on the concrete floor, with nothing but a toilet to keep me company. I crawled over to the nearest corner and pressed myself completely into it, my bare back making it's silent peace with the stone cold wall. I wasn't naked, but it was in bearably hot in the room, that I had pulled off that strange nightgown they had given me, and flung it across the cell. I was crouching in the corner, in only my bra and knickers. My wooden bangles, my necklace and my earrings, and everything else I had on me, had been placed in a plastic sealed bag and was probably now residing in the closet where they had also put my clothes.

"Aleksander... " I murmured to myself.

There was a small window, in which I presumed they had put it there so I could tell whether it was day or night.

I stayed there approximately two weeks. I knew Erik would be getting slightly worried about me. I didn't think he'd care completely, we weren't exactly that close, but I knew Maria would get worried for me. She had seen Rouge and Texas before, so who was to say that she wouldn't see them again? And that was the thought that probably kept me going. Rouge and Texas had kidnapped me again, but now, only to subject me to strange tortures. They stole my blood, injected me with different coloured liquids, but every afternoon, after they finished doing they bizarre experiments, They would lock me in that dingy cell, along with that day's newspaper.

It seemed that Christine took over Carlotta's role in Hannibal and was a success! Can you believe it? But then she went missing. I could probably guess where she went. With Erik. I hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid. She was sweet, but a bit naive.

The day I left was rather an odd one. I was sitting in the corner of the cell, and despite what you might think about me, I was doing the crossword. They had been kind enough to give me a paper from my own time. I had absorbed everything, and had clung to it like a safety blanket. But anyway, I was sitting in the corner, doing the crossword, when Rouge opened the cell door, and walked in.

"Hello honey, how you doing?"

"Considering that you've kidnapped me, subjected me to unusual experiments that have proved nothing to you, and put me in this cell, pretty well." I said, not glancing up from my newspaper. I scribbled out one word and placed another near it. I pushed my glasses up my nose, and peered at her. "You setting me free any time soon?"

"Yeah, actually. Today."

I lifted my head to get a proper look at her. "You serious?"

"As serious as."

I stood up, a crooked smile showing on my lips. "May I ask you something?"

She scrunched up her eyebrows. "Maybe. Depends on the question."

"Why me, and what's with these experiments?"

She sighed, and sat on the floor, cross-legged. "I've been thinking the same thing too."

"You mean to tell me you don't know why I'm here?"

"Oh, well, not really. I mean, we didn't make the choice. We're just following orders. Look, how about we just start from the beginning, eh? You might wanna sit for this."

I resisted at first, but she looked at me sincerely, and I knew that this was the moment where all of my questions would be answered. I sat down directly in front of her. Texas came in seconds after I sat down, and leaned against the wall, folding his arms.

"No good can come of this Rouge."

"Shush! Now, Why you? Well, you're needed. Nadir. Erik. Christine and Raoul, they need you. They might not even realise it, but they'll need you-"

"Raoul? Raoul De Chagny? The newly appointed patron of the Opera House?"

"Oh, I see you've heard of him, that's good, the story is begginning."

"Story? What story?"

Rouge stared at me, a lopsided grin on her face. "Why, the infamous story of the Phantom of the Opera. And, of course, yourself."

I blinked. "I have a story?"

"Yes, although you mainly come in alot later."

I smiled as I hugged my knees. I leaned forward and whispered absentmindedly "Does it have a happy ending?"

Rouge frowned as she shrugged. "Depends where you end it."

"Oh." I paused, trying to gather my thoughts. "And the experiments?"

Texas laughed. "They weren't experiments. They were medical tests. To see if you're still as healthy as a horse. We don't want you dieing on us now, do we, you still have to play your part."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Medical tests? You mean, you're looking after me?"

Rouge nodded as she leaned forward. I leaned back, away from her. "This is certainly fucked up." I admitted, rubbing the back of my head. "Will you be doing this occasionally?"

"If you let us. We all know that medicine was terrible around this time period, the streets reeking of death and disease." Texas said, staring at his army boots.

"And the looney bins are worse." Added Rouge with a michevious wink.

I nodded. "What 'time period' are you two from?"

"Actually, I'll be born later next year, and Texas here was born fourteen years ago today! Can you believe it!"

I grinned at Texas. "Almost a man." Rouge laughed, and I did as well. Texas growled and stared out of the room. "Hey, you packed all of my things right? All of my suitcases. Some of the things are quite random. Books on bieng a midwife, newly bought make-up, a sowing kit, I don't understand any of it."

Texas chuckled. "You bought her a sowing kit?"

"Hey, Ma'am said she needed one during that dance and I got her-"

"Why do you do that? Refer to me as Ma'am?"

Rouge stared at me blankly. "Cos that's what you taught me to call you."

It was now my turn to stare at her. "But we've never before."

She laughed. "We'll be meeting very soon. You'll understand when it happens. I bet you this is all very confusing."

"Very."

Rouge laughed again. "We're going to have to set off soon."

Texas nodded, and left the room.

I leaned forward, my hand fastening itself on Rouge's arm. "Wait, that device you used, to get me here, where did you get it from? I've never seen anything like it before."

Rouge shrugged. "I got it from the person who gives the orders, ma'am."

"And who gives the orders?"

"I'm afraid that we can't tell you, not yet."

"Then at least tell me where that person got the device? Did he create it himself? Did someone else create it? Who, tell me!"

"Rouge! C'mon, before I lose my patience."

Rouge sighed, and said, "Let's go Superstar."

She stood up, and grasped my own hands, she pulled me up, and still holding my hand, brought me into their lounge.

Well, from there onwards, I think I can quite safely say that my understanding of the world was completely fucked.


	18. Chapter 18

I walked into Erik's cave, feeling a little confused before sitting down on the couch. Erik had reluctantly shown me how to get myself in and out of the lair without getting caught in the traps, but he also showed me how to undo the traps should I ever be caught in them. Erik himself sat his organ, organising his music sheets and barely paid attention to my etrance. I wasn't surprized, hwe barely paid attention to me now, and when he did, it was a little disturbing.

"What the hell was that all about?" I whispered to myself, rubbing my hands all over my face. None of what had happened had made any sense.

"Were have you been?" Erik lazily commented, not even looking up from his organ.

"I don't know."

Erik looked up idly. "You don't know. You've been gone roughly three weeks and you don't know?"

"Erik, two people brought to this time period. Rouge and Texas. I saw them three weeks ago, and they kidnapped me. They subjected me to Medical tests to make sure I don't have any 18th century diseases. Mainly because I may not be immune to them. In the future, most of the diseases around now are basically none existent. Except for third world countries, but they're getting around to it."

Erik gave me a blank stare, before I carried on.

"But you know what. I'm kinda glad that happened. I got to see Aleksander. And he spoke to me. True, I was hallucinating, but it was nice."

"Aleksander is perhaps your lover?"

I laughed. "No, he was my father. My teacher, my friend. He was a lot of things."

"Nadir told me you were an Orphan."

"I was. Aleksander adopted me. But for the wrong reasons."

"And they were?" Erik asked, sighing as he rolled his eyes.

I gave him a sharp look. "Watch your tongue boy."

Erik sat up, muttering his apologies. I carried on, biting my lip.

"He adopted me and about eight other girls. One by one, over a period of time, we began to disappear. I questioned him many times, but he wouldn't answer me. Those of us left would come up with our own theories. Some thought he was trying to find our real parents. Some thought he just got sick of us. One of them even thought that he was trying to find us some suitable parents, but I didn't think so."

I paused, brushing a hand through my hair. Erik noticed something, and asked gravely,

"It was worse than that, wasn't it."

"A lot worse. He was a human trafficker."


	19. Chapter 19

_I stood beside Barbara, holding her trembling hand as she stared at her feet. We were both standing in Aleksander's office, waiting for him to arrive, when one of his employees found us and wanted to take Barbara away. I stared up into his eyes, trying to look unafraid, but secretly trembling on the inside._

_"You can't have her. I demand to see Aleksander right now."_

_"Little lady, you had better not use that tone of voice with me, or I shall whip you from here to high noon." The man leered, leaning into me whilst I whimpered._

_"And if you do that then I shall peel your skin from your face." Aleksander commented, walking into the room. "You are never to talk to her like that. Am I understood?"_

_"But sir…"_

_"No buts. Now get the girl and take her to the airport, she has to be in China for midnight."_

_Clutching to me effortlessly, Barbara cried while the man grabbed her and attempted to take her away. I struggled with my tiny little hands, not realising the tears running down my face, and yelped as I lost my grip of Barbara's tiny, podgy hands. I watched the man carry Barbara off, her kicking and screaming like the devil were at her knees, and turned around to face Aleksander._

_"You bastard." I muttered, the words leaving a hot and spicy feeling on my lips. "You're selling us off like cattle. How could you? I trusted you!"_

_"Jennifer, you still can-"_

_"When are you going to sell me then? I'm the only one left! Or are you saving me until my breasts and big and plentiful? Waiting until you can turn me into a prostitute?!"_

_"No Jennifer, it's not-"_

_"Mr. Vabka? I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm here to, oh!"_

_A man had walked into the room, one that looked like one of Aleksander's customers. He eyed me up and down, and I hastily buttoned up my knitted cardigan from warmth._

_"And what's your name?" He asked strangely._

_Confused, I answered, "It's Jennifer."_

_"You're very pretty, aren't you?"_

_I glanced at Aleksander, confused to say the least, but he had a strange pale look on his face while looking at the man, one I had never seen before. I turned back to the man and asked,_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am Mr. Coyne. I'm here to see Mr.Vabka about one of you lovely girls."_

_I stared at him, puzzled, not quite understanding why he would want an eight-year old girl._

_"She's not for sale." Aleksander spoke up._

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"She's not for sale."_

_Mr. Coyne glanced at Aleksander angrily. "I thought you said I could have any girl-"_

_"And you can, but she's not for sale." Aleksander said, standing up._

_"What if I pay you £10,000?" Mr. Coyne asked, lifting his briefcase up into the air._

_"No."_

_"What if-"_

_"No, Mr. Coyne, now if you do not leave within ten seconds I shall have to call my bodyguards."_

_Mr Coyne gulped, adjusting his tie, and left quicker than a rabbit. His eyes had grown quite large in horror before he left, and I knew why. Aleksander's bodyguards were notorious for their strength and their torture._

_Aleksander sat back down, resting his head in his hands, his arms on the desk._

_"Aleksander, I don't understand. What did he want with me?"_

_"It's best if you don't know, ma petite."_

_"Why didn't you sell me to him, isn't that what you do?"_

_"I couldn't. The moment I saw that someone wanted you, I couldn't bear it. I can't sell you."_

_I took a step closer to Aleksander's desk. "But why?"_

_He looked up, a sad smile on his face. "I get so much joy out of you, my little library; you're my constant source of joy. You always seem to say the right thing. You love to learn things, you already have learned one language, and you're trying to get through French."_

_"I wanted to know what you and those men talked about in Russian. I want to learn French because I want to visit there."_

_"You seem to enjoy duelling with me."_

_"Only because you're the only adult who lets me do it."_

_"You like the strangest things."_

_"When you are a strange thing, it naturally equals out that you may like other strange creatures." I muttered, fiddling with something on his desk._

_"You seem to remember everything."_

_"You taught me that." I said coldly. "You taught me to remember everything, because you never know when something may come in handy."_

_He stared at me intently, and I stared back, holding my head high._

_"You're a proud little thing." He whispered._

_"Yes, I am. And I'm not ashamed of it."_

_I ran into his arms, hugging him tightly, and after a few seconds of awkward silence, he hugged me back._


	20. Chapter 20

Erik stared at me with what I presumed to be utter horror. I couldn't tell due to his darn mask being in the way, but his eyes had the handy habit of telling me a lot about his emotions. Bringing my knees to my chest, I stared back at him, sucking on my lip.

"You mean, right now, you would probably be dead?"

"Probably. If he had sold me, you see. If he had sold me so someone else who wanted say, my heart, than yes, I would be, but if he had sold me to be someone's whore, than I could be a lot worse off than being dead."

"I don't understand." He muttered, his fingers twitching.

"I didn't back then either. But things got better, don't worry. He taught me everything and anything. If I had questions, he answered them. He'd explain everything. We'd spend whole days just talking. I didn't understand what he meant we he said he didn't want to sell me, at first, but then, over time, I realised something. He saw me as his own daughter. He was a sweet man, very young though, less than 30 years old, but he was very wise."

"He planned to sell you though!"

"But he didn't."

"He sold other children!"

"True. And many times I tried to convince him not to, but money was money to him, and it's was a family business. It was all he knew. He couldn't go out into the real world and get a real job. It wasn't like him. And although I disagree with it, the business brought in a lot of money. I didn't want it, I wouldn't use such dirty money. So after I turned 16, I ran away. I told him that I would not return until he stopped Human Trafficking."

I paused, biting my lip as I stared into my lap.

"Did you ever see him again?"

"Yes, at his funeral. He had been murdered on account of ending all transactions with other dealers and his customers. He wanted me back so badly. So in effect, I killed him, because I hadn't thought about his job. It was like drugs, you couldn't just go cold turkey."

"Jennifer, I'm so sorry-"

I brushed away the already forming tears with the sleeve of my jacket. "Forget it. It's nothing. Now, how did your meeting with Christine go?"

He stared at me, a few seconds longer, deciding whether or not to go along with the change of subject, but answered slowly,

"Terribly. She saw my face and I yelled at her."

"God, I'm thinking that maybe I have to give you lessons."

"Lessons in what? Disguising my face to look normal? Because if you can teach me that, then I'd be eternally grateful."

"No. Lessons on women."

"Thank you, but your modern ways may not suit our ways."

I pouted, leaning over the back of the couch, my arms tucked underneath my head as I stared at him. "Grumpy gills."

He gave me an odd look before going back to his work. I sighed, rolling onto my back. I had a bad feeling about Christine and Erik. Something wasn't going quite according to Erik's plan.


	21. Chapter 21

I swept through the foyer, my short summery dress bringing a smile to my face as everyone stared at me in confusion. It was well into October, only a few days away from Halloween, and I was already collecting lots of candy to give out on the day.

I gazed happily at the letter from Nadir that I held in my lacy gloved hand. It seemed he was going to be away longer than he expected, but he'd send me more information as soon as he heard. He also told me to keep an eye on Erik, which he didn't need to say, because I was backing Erik up all the way on his quest to win over Christine.

And speaking of the Devil, she came floating down the stairs towards me.

"Jennifer!" She shouted, waving to me.

I flinched. Christine and I had been introduced through Meg, and said hi to each other on occasion, but her friendship didn't go any deeper. I wondered if it was too late to turn around and run. I could only presume this was about Erik. Though how she knew that I knew him was a mystery to me.

She stopped in front of me, her flushed cheeks and bright eyes only inches away from my own face. She took my hands in hers.

"Is it true?" She gasped, pausing for breath. "Do you know the Phantom of the Opera?"

I cringed. "What?"

"Joseph Buquet has been telling everyone that you're in cahoots with the Opera Ghost!"

I raised an eyebrow. How did Joseph know I knew Erik?

"Are you accusing me of 'being in cahoots' with a superstition?" I said, rolling my eyes while smiling. "And since when did anyone take what that drunk had to say seriously?"

"Jennifer, tell me the truth, do you know him on a personal level?" Christine asked, shaking my hands as her eyes willed me to tell her the truth.

I stared her in the eyes, to see her flinch at my honest stare. "Christine, I don't know him. All I know is what the other girls tell me."

She nodded, biting her lip as she looked away dejectedly. "I have met him."

I knew this, but I couldn't let her know I knew. "Christine…" I trailed off, hoping my unspoken words would say enough.

"I'm not crazy!" She gripped my hands tightly, the strength I never knew she had showing itself. "He took me to his _lair_!"

"Christine, why don't you go home and rest? You've got Il Muto coming up soon."

She nodded again. "Yes, because I need to rest my voice for I, don't I?" She whispered mockingly.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What's happened?"

"I was cast for the silent role."

I paused. "Wait, it's an opera, but it has _silent_ roles?"

"There's only one silent role, Serafimo."

"But your debut in Hannibal!-"

"-Went better than anyone could have expected. But the audience obviously want Carlotta."

She let go of my hands, her arms drooping lazily beside her thin fragile body. I stared at her, shocked. She rubbed at her eyes, brushing past me, excusing herself as she went home. I watched after her, confused and hurt. Whatever Christine was feeling at that moment, Erik would have been feeling it tenfold.

I ran up the foyer stairs, deciding that Box Five was the fastest way to Erik.

"Shit." I mumbled, stuffing Nadir's letter into the dress's pocket, as I counted my way past all of the boxes that I jogged alongside.

What I wasn't expecting was Joseph leaning outside Box Five. He glanced at me, smiling wickedly.

"Hello."

I froze. He was waiting for me, but how…?

"Why have you been telling everyone I'm in league with the Opera Ghost?"

He staggered over to me, clutching an almost empty bottle in his hand. He jiggled it. "Want some?"

I winced at the thought of drinking whatever his lips touched. "No thanks, I quite like my brain cells." I stepped closer to him, clenching my fists. "What's with this story about me and the Phantom of the Opera?"

He sniggered. "You came and knocked me out only moments before he tried to hurt Carlotta. Coincidence? You never showed interest in me before."

"Gee, I wonder why?" I replied with sarcasm, folding my arms. "But I don't know the ghost."

"Why are you at Box Five then?" Joseph asked, nodding towards the empty box.

I yanked Nadir's letter out of my pocket. "I need to find Maria. I usually work this spot with her. I just got a letter from a man who wants to escort her to a dance! I've gotta find her, have you seen her?"

He took another step closer, reaching out for the letter. "Lemme read it."

I mocked horror. "Oh my god, you are not seriously suggesting to read Monsiour Firmin's invitation for Maria, are you?"

He paused, considering his next options. Whether I was lying, or whether I was telling the truth. "She's on the stage, talking to some of the dancers."

I nodded, grinning as I sped past him, delighted that my on the spot plan worked, but annoyed that I'd have to talk to Erik later. I'd have to go spend some time with Maria and get her to go along with my plan, in case Buquet was watching, which he no doubt would. I'd tell her that it was to get away from Joseph, but I wouldn't tell her why.


	22. Chapter 22

I watched as Erik swung on his cape, smiling to myself as he hummed. He was humming a tune from Il Muto, but it didn't sound familiar, which was odd because when you live beneath an Opera House, you heard a lot of what resonates from the stage.

I clutched a book possessively in one hand, which talked about Newton and his opinions on a lot of things, but one thing deeply interested me, which was his opinion on time travel. You'd be surprised how little there is on time travel before the 19th Century. Apparently, Newton believed that time was something that continues, no matter what, which wasn't really very helpful, but was interesting to know. And the more information I got on time travel, or at least theories on time travelling, the closer I could get to going home.

I looked up sadly at Erik, who was now adjusting his mask, pouting a little as he also looked down at waist, and jiggled his cravat. It was hanging a little loosely off him. It was hard, dressing like a normal man, it seemed, when your body was that of a skeleton. He didn't have much body mass to speak of, so clothes hung of him quite pathetically.

I bit my lip, sighing as I thought about my own time period. It was harder to think of that time as my own, I was becoming well adjusted to the 18th Century, or so I thought. I quite liked living with Erik. Well, I say liked living with him, but it was also hard. Living with Erik was like living with ten or twenty people, each one different from the last, one angry, one serene, one happy, one sad, etc . Sometimes, Erik would be peaceful, often offering to play for me, or just wanting to talk, and other days, without reason, he'd want nothing to do with me, and he'd curse at me, telling me to leave him, and would stay by his organ for hours on end.

I stood up, walking around the couch and stood behind him. His head jerked up, and he glanced at my reflection in the mirror. Our eyes met, and I smiled sadly. I pushed my hands up under her jacket, my hands hovering up past his hips, and pulled the cravat tight, pulling the excess of it behind him.

"Hold." I mumbled, grabbing his hands and shoving it towards the small of his back.

He did as I asked, still staring at me through the mirror. I removed my hands from his back and walked into my room, looking around for a couple of safety pins.

I often found myself comparing living with Erik, to living back in my own time. Sometimes, I found I favoured living in my own time, where I could get familiar food, read celebrated books and talks to old friends, but sometimes, I wished I could stay with Erik forever, having found someone who understood me and my constant thirst for knowledge and unique and different things.

I walked back to Erik, and drove my hands under his jacket and onto his cravat. His hands lingered there, the pads of his fingers caressing the back of my hands as I fumbled to place the safety pins on him. For a moment, I was confused and distressed. Did I look like I needed comforting? I stepped away when I finished, and stared at him.

"Jennifer? Are you alright? You haven't said anything. You look miserable."

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking."

"You've been sad ever since you started reading that book…"

"I was wondering if I should even go back to my own time." I murmured, rubbing my forearms for warmth.

His eyes flashed with an expression I couldn't place. "You wish to stay with Erik?"

I smiled despondently. "I suppose. There are times when neither of us can stand the sight of the other, but I enjoy the time we do spend together. But it's not just living with you, Erik. It's also living in this time period. I like living in a time where men have manners." I grinned, gesturing to his choice of clothing. "Where you have to wear cravat in high society, and you don't have to worry about the melting polar caps, o-or whatever. I like living here. But I miss my own time. It's complicated. There are so many differences between this time, this moment, and where I should be."

I sniffed, rubbing my nose. Erik turned around to face me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and stared at me.

"I know its hard living with me. I am not like most people, I know this too. But you are welcome here, should you decide to stay."

I grinned. "Thank you."

He turned back around, his eyes hardening as he messed around with his bow tie. "Now. For how long has Joseph Buquet been harassing you?"

I stiffened. "How did you-"

"I promised Nadir that I've always keep an eye out on you. If that means spending some time following you , then I won't hesitate to."

I nodded as I stared as his reflection. "Not that long. And it doesn't bother me that much, it just gets annoyed. It's sort of intensified since we did that scene drop thing." I said, referring to the day the new managers were introduced. "He thinks that I'm working for you or something. We just need to keep an eye on him you know, and just be careful where we walk. Gotta walk on eggshells, you know?"

Erik's eyes blazed again. "I see."

"Men in my time aren't usually as suspicious as he is."

"…Do you miss the men in your time?"

"Kinda. They're a lot funnier in the future."

"I daresay it is a lose for them now that you're not around."

I blinked, smiling lopsidedly. "Did you just compliment me? I've never heard you compliment anything. Except for wine, and I think it was by accident that you complimented it because I'm sure you meant it as an insult-"

"Jennifer."

"Yes?"

"Please cease your talking. I am merely trying to pay you a flattering remark."

I laughed. "Oh, okay then. Are you ready now? You're gonna miss the beginning of the Opera if you don't hurry up."

"I only ever arrive during the middle of the first act."

I paused. "Whatever, just get going."

"What will you do while I am gone?"

"Read up on Einstein's theory of Relativity, and then maybe moving onto Stephen Hawking's-"

"Einstein?"

"Yeah, you know, Albert Ein- Oh wait, he doesn't submit his theory until a few years before 1900. You don't know him, it's alright."

"Who is Stephen-"

"I-It doesn't matter, you don't really need to know, I don't need to confuse you even more."

I grinned, I reckoned that living with Erik would be a lot more interesting when I knew the future, and he didn't.


	23. Chapter 23

When I told you that living with Erik would be fun, due to my knowledge of the future, I was wrong. Nothing could have prepared me for the information I was about to receive from Erik. It had shocked me to my core and frozen my bones.

It must have been late in the evening (one can never tell in that cave, the sun is hidden, and Erik hates clocks, he says it makes him feel so mortal, but he does allow me to have one in my room.) when I woke in Aleksander's old rugby shirt, and I shivered harshly as I heard a cold voice weeping and moaning. I sat up, pushing the covers past my hips, and called out:

"Erik? Is that you?" It could hardly be burglars, could it?

"Jennifer…" His voice returned, a sad weeping thing that clutched at my throat and forced the air in my lungs to catch. A shiver ran down my back, and I called out to him again.

He appeared at the door, his body slumped and exhausted. I gasped, and held my arms out to him, needing him to make contact with him, his voice telling me subconsciously to do so.

"What happened?" I whispered as he crept closer and laid himself across my shins, ignoring my arms. I had wanted him to come hug me, to let me wrap my warm body around his. I had no idea where that idea came from, but it was there, no mistaking that. Perhaps it was my heart reaching out to his. He buried his masked face just close to my knees and placed his hands in my covers, screwing them up in his hands, making fists. I began to stroke his hair, cooing softly as he trembled with some emotion I could not tell.

"What happened at Il Muto? Did Christine do so terribly?" I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. It told me it was before 11pm. He was unusually early, had he left during the opera?

"Christine has kissed that boy, that Vicomte. They expressed their love for each other on the roof. I was there, I saw them, I heard them."

"The roof? At this time of night? What were they doing on the roof after the opera?"

"It was during the opera."

"It couldn't have been, Christine would have been needed backstage at all times-" I stuttered.

"It was disrupted."

"By what?"

"…Me." He whispered weakly.

I paused, staring at him, slightly confused. "Why would you?-"

"He needed to be punished. He was a menace, he wasn't worthy to work beneath this opera house."

"Who?"

"Buquet."

My hand stopped stroking his head, and he flinched.. "How did you punish him? Did you humiliate him or something? Did you get him fired?" I frowned. If Erik did get him fired, it would be a lot easier on both of us; we wouldn't have to worry about Erik being found, but I didn't want him to lose his job, he just needed a warning.

"I killed him."

I drew my hand away as it trembled lightly. I felt light headed and disorientated and placed my hand on my forehead. It was surprisingly cool. "No."

"Jennifer, I did."

"No!" I pulled my legs away, grabbing him by the shoulders and forced him to sit up and look at me. "Tell me you didn't!"

"I did."

"Is that all you can say? Oh Erik, you fool! What possessed you to kill him?"

"You."

I froze, staring into his eyes. "…What did you say?"

"I killed him for you, Jennifer."

"Din;'t say that, please, don't say that!"

"Jennifer, He-"

"Oh god, Erik, if you mean that conversation about him earlier… What did I say, I told you to walk on eggshells!"

I hesitated, my hands feeling cold and clammy, and my head beginning to feel fainter. "Oh Erik! I can't believe that you would kill him just because I said he was annoying me! You damn fool!"

I buried my head in my hands, closing my eyes as my mind went blank. I felt Erik's hand grab my wrists and force them away roughly, compelling me to look into his clear yellow eyes. He looked distressed and angry.

"Jennifer, you had no part in this, you need not worry-"

"I know that! But killing him on my behalf is not an excuse! You knew we could handle him, we could handle him together!"

"He knew too much about me."

"That's not true! He knew what you dressed like, and that you wore a mask. He knew what your eyes were like, and that you preferred the lasso, but that's it. That's all he knew. He was a drunk, and a perve. He gossiped and thought himself big."

"You should not be so concerned for him then, if he was so imperfect." He growled bitterly, sitting up straight. I knew he referred to himself as well in his own idiotic way.

My body calmed instantly, but my skin still felt tingly. "Maybe. Maybe not. I didn't hate him, but I certainly wasn't his friend, but that doesn't mean I won't mourn for him."

He looked at me with a gentleness that I had never seen before, not at least, towards me. That was the look he gave whenever he thought of Christine, or spoke of her.

"Would you mourn for Erik?"

"Of course. You're my friend. I would definitely mourn you more than him." I whispered, solemnly nodding my head. "Oh bloody hell Erik."

I ruffled my hair, and stared at him. His eyes bored into mine, begging for me to understand.

"You're not even the least bit sorry, are you?" I asked, pouting.

"Not in the least."

"You should be. Christine will be furious. She won't understand. She doesn't know your reasons."

"She will when I explain it to her."

"When? Before you kidnap her or after?"

"Jennifer…"

"Never mind. There's no point discussing this, it's getting us nowhere. Now, about Christine, what do you plan to do next?"

"Win her back."

"How?"

"I'll admit, I'm not sure." He whispered, sitting up and resting his arms across his lap.

"What you need to do is remind her who has been faithful to her all this time."

"You're right, of course."

"Now go get some sleep. God knows that's what we all need right now."

Erik gave me a wary glance. "Jennifer? Do you hate me?"

I scoffed. "Not likely. I care about you too much to hate you. Now go on, sleep. I'll be here if you need me."

Erik shuffled out, nodding droopily, and I sighed, running a hand through my wild hair. I lay back down and turned on my side, pulling a pillow close to my body. I hugged it, pretending that it was Erik. He needed hugs, but I doubt he would ever allow anyone to give him one. Except, maybe, Christine. What would Christine say when she found out… Oh, she might already have guessed that Erik did it. The stupid man! How did he think that killing him would make things better?

I whimpered as I buried my face into the pillow. I buried my face in harder, and before I could stop it, I had begun to cry, slow at first, but it became harder and harder for me to drown my sobs into the pillow so Erik wouldn't hear.

Poor Buquet. He didn't need death, just a warning. Just a warning. Would he have understood the danger he was in? He didn't seem to care at all. He just drank a lot.

I jumped suddenly at the sound of Erik's voice outside my voice, moaning as he walked away. He had heard! He had waited outside my door, listening to my cries!

I placed a hand over my mouths, trying to stifle the sobs, and waited to for sleep to come, and with that, the morning soon after.


	24. Chapter 24

Six months pasted by. Six months since Buquet died. Six months since Erik was betrayed. You don't realise how time passes when you're love. It's even worse when you're heartbroken. Having once been in love myself, then hastily heartbroken, I can tell you that love never passes swiftly, but for Erik, it seemed like it could not come soon enough. I was beginning to fear for his safety, and I had took it upon myself to look after him more than before. His manner had become more… oh! I cannot even put words to it! He was desperate and childlike. It was as though he had gone back to his natural instincts. But it made me prepare his meals, clean his clothes, insure that he stayed alive. His plan to remind Christine of who had been faithful to her all this time eventually died after a month, with Erik's deep depression growing.

After a few months, I had found him lying in the coffin he kept in his room, and for one horrific moment, I thought he had finally taken one of his horrid poisons and killed himself. I ran to his body and shook him violently, choking as I bit my lip and tried not to cry. I realised within seconds that he was not dead, and he wasn't even sleeping. He was high, on his morphine. He told me solemnly that he waiting for death. I slapped him on his bare cheek, and he stared at me, smiling.

I dragged him out of the coffin and hauled him into his music room and forced him to play music, the only thing that could bring him out of his morphine induced high. To play music, one must focus, pay attention, and you couldn't do that when you were high. Erik did hate to create "ugly music", and so he soberly looked at me after two hours of playing Mozart and Bach. He thanked me, staring at his hands.

Two days after, I awoke to a dull scraping sound. I listened to the sound, trying to connect the sound to any memories in my head, but I gave up soon after when I heard Erik grunt. I had leapt out of my bed to find him pulling a couch into his music room. I watched him, and he paused only to watch me back.

"You're sleeping near me from now on."

I gaped at him. "What?"

"I shall stay in my room, finish my opera, and then die. I want you to be near me when I do so. I want you to bury me, so that my ugliness may not-"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"You're not going to die, so stop being so melodramatic. Do you seriously think I was going to let you? Well, I won't. We've still got to win Christine back."

"My poor little conscience, won't you let me die in peace?" He crooned softly.

"Stop it. Now, I shall gladly accompany you into the music room, but so that I can watch you die and then bury you?! Don't be stupid! Who do you think I am?"

"Jennifer." He said nothing more.

"I'll get a glass of water for you. I don't want you to dehydrate." I began to walk away.

From the corner of my eye, I saw him grasp the skin that covered his heart. I flinched, confused to say the least, and I walked into the kitchen, getting out one of the new glasses I purchased for him.

* * *

He started inviting me into rooms that I never even knew existed. I never would have thought that he had he hid a laboratory beside the room I slept in, but there it was, and taking my arm, he gently led me into the room, watching my expression as I eyed the empty cages he kept at the back of the room.

"Why do you have cages? I've never noticed any animals around here."

I crept closer into the room, half expecting Erik to let go of me, but he didn't, and instead, held onto me as I walked a little bit behind me, as though he was fearful of letting me go.

"Wouldn't I have heard their calls? Shouldn't I have noticed the smell? I never have noticed you removing any stinking bags of -"

"Why should you?" He replied offhand. "They have never remained that long."

I watched his eyes, the only part of his face I could see that gave any form of real expression, and saw no jest. He was serious. When I say that his eyes hold real expression, I mean that while you could always look at his mouth and see whether he was smiling or not, it was his eyes that burned when he was really displeased.

"Do you like animals?" He asked lightly.

I raised an eyebrow. "I like them well enough."

"Hmm."

"Hmm?"

"Excuse me?"

I pouted, pausing before deciding that I would go into this conversation. "That's it, nothing else? You consider that a full conversation?"

"Yes."

"What? Wait, how was that a full conversation? Conversation is the point of receiving information-"

"I got all the information I wanted."

"Yes, and I got none. Why do you want to know if I liked-"

"Wild or tame animals?"

I began removing my arm from his; slightly disturbed by where this conversation was going, but his other hand rested on mine and held it there. He applied pressure, crushing my hand into his arm, and I gasped as I felt a knuckle crack. Another one went, and I yelped as more pain came. He looked deep into my eyes, and strange smirk on his face as he leaned closer into my face.

"Erik! My hand! I…"

He blinked, and he winced as he realised what as happening, and let go of me. I cradled my arm against my chest, cringing as I started to feel the throbbing pain in my fingers. I flexed my fingers

"Jennifer, I'm sorry-"

"Oh Erik, it's alright-"

"Is your hand-"

"I didn't realise you had such a strong grip-"

He gave me one sad stare, lingering over my arm as I stroked it absentmindedly. I shook my head, as though I was trying to dispel my feelings, and together we walked out of the room. I was grateful, I wasn't sure if I wanted to see more of this strange room and it's missing creatures.

* * *

It wasn't long after that when he started presenting me with gifts, though I had no idea why. I just thought that it was because he was grateful for me staying around to keep him alive.

He bought me my costume for the Bal masque, but whether he planned on going himself was a mystery to me. The costume was beautiful itself, I could not guess how much it must have cost him, if he did indeed buy it himself and didn't steal it, but he told me I was allowed to customise to my own will. And so I did, but not because I found fault with it. I did it because I think, in some way, he wanted me to touch it, and mould it until I loved it. He must have seen himself, somehow, as a person, in that dress. He must have wanted me to change him, change him until I found him perfect and flawless. That probably doesn't make sense. Never mind. But nonetheless, he kept pressing me as to whether I had adjusted the dress yet, and so eventually, I gave in. I think that to not edit this dress would have made him angry, so I did, but only slightly.

"The Ball Masque is coming up." I mentioned idly, finishing off the changed to the golden costume he gave me. "Next week actually."

"Yes, I have my costume prepared already." Erik muttered, scribbling something on a piece of parchment.

I hid my surprise when he mentioned this. We sat on the couch that he had placed in his music room. I was adjusting a few things on my Georgian style dress, and he was jotting down his thoughts, something he did quite a lot, he told me. I was actually quite impressed with the quality of the dress he gave me. Anyone who had ever seen a dress from the Georgian times would know how difficult it could be just by looking at the darn thing. He bought the dress, along with the chemise and the stay (or corsets, for those into Austin), which was heavily boned and was really tight when laced up, and merely added thing to it. Like the long draping cuffs, the ruffly lace, and one or two other things. I was pretty confident that they would remain attached to the dress, but I wasn't sure if they actually looked good. I suppose it didn't matter, Erik never did have a sense of female fashion; it wasn't as though he could criticise it.

"What are you going as?" I asked, trying to contain my surprise.

"Red Death."

"You mean Poe's 'Red Death'?"

"You know it?"

"Roughly. I watched the Vincent Price film. Weird, but in a good way."

"Yes." Yet again, I had stumped him with my talk of films.

"Good costume, I wish I had thought of it."

He turned around to stare at me. "You'd never be able to wear it though. You're a woman."

"So? I like the irony of it." I paused, sucking on my lip. "Christine's going to be there."

"I know."

I glanced at him from over my glasses. "And you're okay? No depressing sigh? No love tortured speech?"

"No." He glanced at me idly. "Not to say that I am not in love with her anymore, I mean to say, that things have changed recently. New thoughts, new ideas and such."

"What do you mean? What's changed?"

He looked at me, his eyes softening, and he smiled briefly. I blinked, confused. I stared back, my hands still as I tried to fugre out the jumble in my head.

'What is he looking at?' I questioned stupidly for a second. 'He's looking at me? What have I done?'

More like, what hadn't I done? We were thicker than thieves now, we relied on each other. I needed him, not only because Nadir was away and I had nowhere to go, but also because I cared for him. He was a brother to me. But what was I to him? I was just his live-in companion, but wasn't I more than that? Was I also his friend?

My cheeks turned pink, and I looked away, smiling. Yes, I was his friend, of course I was, how could I even doubt that. But if not, then surely he found me interesting enough to keep around for his amusement.

I chanced at a glance at his face. He had turned his face away, and for some reason, was pleased with my reaction. I found myself looking at his lips, practically the only bare flesh I could see on his face, apart from his chin. They looked so firm, defiant and strong.

I scolded myself, looking away. What a stupid thought. My eyes flickered back to his. Or is it?

He began laughing. He began laughing at nothing in particular. Perhaps a funny thought had just struck him. Nevertheless, I jumped back in surprise. He stood up, bowling over in laughter. I pulled myself entirely up onto the couch, legs and everything, and watched in mild surprise as Erik began clutching at his stomach, choking as he gasped for air. I had completely forgotten my previous thoughts of Erik, and something happened.

My lips began to twitch. I felt them move, and though I tried to stop them, they were uncontrollable. I began laughing with him, slow at first, but soon turning into a laughter that matched his, wild and unruly. We laughed together, although the reason why the other laughed was a mystery. Erik collapsed back into the couch, and fell against my shoulder. My previous thought of Erik snapped back into place, and I slowly stopped laughing, his back rubbing itself against my shoulder as he began to stop laughing.

We looked at each other. He looked at me from over his shoulder, smiling. What was he smiling so much about? I wanted to ask him, but I felt that would be rather awkward.

The bell rang. Which wouldn't be unusual were we not in an underground cave, but it was something Erik installed in his earlier days. It meant that some poor fool has stumbled upon one of Erik's traps. It had terrified me to hear that he had designed over 20 different traps, but he assured me that no harm would come to me if I simply went through them in reverse, which didn't make sense to me until he explained that they were perfectly safe when you're leaving the cave, it was just entering the lair where the problems came ("Hah! The unlucky chap need only turn around and go back to the world above if he does not desire to meet his maker!" He laughed once). He showed me a safe passage though, which helped ease my mind when going to and from the cave.

"Erik, the bell…" I said uncomfortably, fidgeting. "What do we do?"

Erik furrowed his brows. "Who would dare enter Erik's home!?"

"Please turn around." I whispered to myself, wishing that the ignorant dolt would forget their little 'adventure'.

Erik concentrated on my face for a moment, and then said aloud "Erik will fetch the man."

I grabbed his arm. "Erik, do you mean to release him?"

I was surprised to find that he did not stiffen at my touch no longer. He was probably so used to it now, my constant touching him. "If you were to just say the word, I would release him, yes."

He was waiting for my reply, but I found I could not answer him. He had confused me yet again. In his own foolish way, he meant to say that my word was higher than his. That I basically controlled his very actions. It made me uncomfortable to think like that.

"Erik, let's assume that they are lost. Try to turn them around. Scare them, use your tricks, but not appear to them, no matter what. We don't know what manner of man this is, so do what you can to avoid getting close to him. He might have a gun, so be careful. Use your ventriloquism if you must. If you find that he will not leave, and he down here to find you purposely, then-" I faltered. I didn't know what to say, other than 'kill him'. But I didn't want mistakes to made. "Then knock him out. Leave him on some doorstep with a warning."

The bell rang again.

We both looked up at the bell, which hung by the large iron gate. I stared at his face, and smiled as he nodded.

"As you wish."

I released his arm. "Be careful."

He nodded again, then left, and I felt a strange emptiness as I sat on the couch alone. I couldn't describe the sadness that overcame me. It seemed like the world had finally slowed down, just enough for me to understand what was going on.

I pushed my dress aside, placing the needles and pins near my feet as I drew my knees up to my chest. I moaned as I buried my face into my chest. For one moment, I knew that I needed Erik. His was my new addiction. That horrid morphine was his, and now he had become mine. I moaned again as I realised this fully. It surely couldn't have been love. I had not loved a man in quite some years, preferring to waste my time on my work and my education. I needed knowledge, needed it like some hunger craving that gripped me tightly. I spend months learning whatever I could, just to satisfy my curiosity, but now, that obsession had turned to Erik and his damn personality. He was addicting. It was the way he held himself, the way he took pleasure in the smallest of things, the way I couldn't predict who he was. I wouldn't change a thing.

I sniffed, rubbing my nose against my jacket sleeve. I crossed my arms, placing them on my knees, and I rested the side of my head against those arms, my cheek rubbing against the soft material of my jacket.

Damn him. Damn him and his ability to entice and enthral everyone around him, his need to please me and make me happy.

Minutes went by, and suddenly, like an oncoming storm, I heard his footsteps, that regular beat that proved his agility. But there was another steps of footsteps, behind him. One that sounded vaguely familiar, but was distorted in the echoing tunnels.

Two men appeared at the door. One smiled, holding out his arms, and the other frowned, his eyes vibrant with scorn. I grinned, my emotions going into overload as I recognised the visitor.

"Nadir!"


	25. Chapter 25

A rush of emotions came over me as I saw Nadir's tender face. With thinking of Erik and my need for him, and the unexpected arrival of Nadir, I couldn't control my sentiments, and I leapt up from the couch eagerly. I needed someone to want to hug me, to want me embrace them, instead of Erik's hesitation at my very touch. A hug could wipe away the day's troubles, and I felt a jumble of troubles jumping about in my head. Completely forgetting about the bundle of material and sharp pins at my feet, I stumbled forwards, slipping on the sleek and slippery material, falling into Nadir's open arms.

"Ow." I winced as I clutched at Nadir's jacket. He chuckled as he held me, but when he realised I had stepped on several pins, he scooped me up into his arms and carried me like a child.

"Allow me." Erik offered, jumping forward instantly, pouncing on the chance, whatever it was.

Nadir chuckled some more as he carried me back to the couch, staring at my face, his moustache twitching with his laughter. He laid me carefully on the couch, before leaving Erik to tend to my feet. Erik laid my calves in his lap excitedly, slowly and gently beginning to pull the pins out of my feet. I smirked at his easgerness, despite being a little confused at why he was acting so weird. Nadir began to pick everything up from the floor, groaning as he did so, his back pain giving him some trouble.

"I see you haven't changed." Nadir commented happily between groans.

I laughed, rubbing away my tears. "I was never this clumsy before."

"Maybe not but you are still as enthusiastic as when I last saw you."

I blushed, grinning happily, but from the corner of my eyes, I could see that Erik was not amused. I looked at him, pouting.

"Erik, cheer up, Nadir's back!" I said. "You've been acting weird since that night on roof-"

Nadir's ears perked up. "What night on the roof?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but Erik beat me to the punch.

"I have finally revealed myself to Christine. It has not gone the way I had hoped. It would be going to more smoothly if the vicomte was not around."

"I'll say. She's a little strange though, don't you think? You've gotta be a certain kind of stupid to believe that it's more likely that you're talking to an angel instead of a man, no matter how many tricks you play on her."

"But you're trying to set me up with her!" Erik complained, looking at me in a different light. Nadir stood upright, gawking at Erik and mine reactions to each other.

I shrugged. "Hey, I'm not the one who'll be bedding her, and thank god, I wouldn't want my kids carrying her genes."

Erik winced at my choice of words. He patted my leg, and gently slid it out his lap. I laughed.

"Erik, I'm sorry if my words hurt you, but you've got to agree, she isn't like most normal people-"

"Exactly! She is better than normal-"

"Yeah, some would say she's _special_." I said slowly, emphasizing the word 'special'.

"Jennifer, stop this. You're going too far."

"No, I'm not. Why can't you see that she's not the one for you? You need someone who can put up with your dark moods, someone who will match your intelligence, your wit. She can't handle you and your insane thoughts! _Nadir, tell him_!"

Nadir was, needless to say, flabbergasted. "Don't involve me; I gave up shortly before you arrived."

I laughed, distracted. "You tried before me? You agree that Erik shouldn't be with Christine?"

Nadir laughed with me, glad the tension has eased, of only slightly.

"Yes, but my arguments weren't based on Christine, they were based on the pressing details of crime and punishment." Nadir said, a wise glint in his eyes. "The police are after him for any number of crimes, and he's here lovesick for some woman. I told him years ago that he should have fled to England. But he's never listened."

"No, the stubborn ole mule!" I laughed.

Nadir and I continued chatting, laughing at each other's jokes, and Erik sat between us, his sullen expression soon turning into a small amused smile as we turned to other topics, like Nadir's travels, my encounters with Rouge and Texas, and then our conversation turned to the masquerade ball again.

"Will you be going?" I asked, setting down the tea tray on the table that Erik had produced from behind some curtain.

"I shall be on duty, but yes, I daresay I will be around." Nadir replied, licking his lower lip as he leaned forward to reach for an iced bun.

I frowned, sitting down beside Erik, who had begun to eye Nadir's iced bun greedily.

"On duty? You'll be working?"

Nadir and Erik smirked. I looked at them, puzzled, when they both burst out into laughter.

"What? What?!" I asked, noticing Erik wink at me before twiddling his fingers. "What's happening?"

Nadir pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "The managers have hired me to find and, in _their_ terms, 'capture' Erik."

I sat back, shocked as my mouth fell open. "Oh my _God!_ And you agreed? Why?"

Nadir wiped his brow, while Erik lazily picked at the raisins from iced bun in his hand and flicked them into the lake. I tired not to smirk as I paid attention to Nadir's next few words.

"Erik persuaded me. It's better that they chose me instead of someone who actually wanted, or even could, find Erik."

I pausing taking this all in, while Nadir stared at his hand for a few seconds, before giving Erik a dirty look, who had discarded his bun having only eaten half.

"I see what you mean. That would have been difficult. This term they used, '_capture'_, they didn't say arrest, did they? So they must still presume Erik to be a ghost. That's good, but they still suspect of Erik making an appearance."

"Yes, and I shall give them exactly what they want." Erik commented idly, now eyeing Nadir's caramelised biscuit that went with his coffee.

"Oh no you shall not! You're just giving them letters, remember? There's no need to go introducing yourself as a real live human that can be hanged, do you hear? Use your ghost persona while you still have it."

Nadir chuckled, gobbling down his biscuit before he could be distracted. "And please Erik, no running about, my back hurts still, I don't want to have to chase you!"

"Fine." Erik said, glaring icily at Nadir and his empty wrapper. "I shall not move an inch of muscle when the Gendarmes come for me."

I laughed. "We'll see."

"Oh! And what exactly will you be doing at this time? No doubt wooing some poor, unsuspecting fool!" Nadir asked, turning his detective voice onto me.

"Hah! Unlikely. I plan to work as well. I'm going to stand around, look pretty, and distract people while Erik plants his letters in said person's pocket." I said confidently, picking up my tea and stirring it around with the teaspoon, smiling. "I'm going as a Georgian lady, and Erik will be going as Red Death."

"I bought the costume for her." Erik added, smirking.

"Yes! Erik brought it into my room in a beautiful white box with gold lettering-"

The merriment in Nadir's face disappeared. "What?"

I stopped smiling, then realised Nadir's concern. "What? No, it's alright, he said he bought it, he didn't steal it!"

"Jennifer, how could you allow him to buy him such a garment?" Nadir shouted at me, standing up hastily.

I faltered, staring at him with mixed emotions of hurt and shock, my mouth open and lips quivering. I had forgotten what it was like to be shouted at, and sudden outburst had scared me into shock. "I…I…I don't see any harm in it!"

I could feel Erik tremble with anger beside, I saw his hands tighten into fists, grinding his teeth as he tried to contain himself. I reassuringly placed a hand on Erik's arm, trying to calm him, silently pleading for him to understand that he needn't go overboard on such a misunderstanding. This action only enraged both Erik and Nadir further, and Erik stood upright, leaving me to stare up at them both, a little confused and weakened by the moment. I needed to pull myself together.

Nadir glared at me. "Jennifer, it is not appropriate for a man to buy a woman a dress he is not married to!"

Erik's body tensed, and I leaned forward, trembling as I tried to hold back the confused and disoriented tears.

"I didn't know!" I said softly, wrapping my arms around myself. Erik noticed how uncomfortable I was, and sat down, glaring at Nadir, his eyes blazing like never before. "It's not like as though anyone'll know! We are exempt from society, Erik and I!"

"Jennifer, that is not the point." Nadir said calmly, gently reaching for my wrist nad pulling my forward towards him. "For a man to buy the dress as a surprise gift, he would have had to have measured the woman. Jennifer, you must tell me honestly. Has Erik assaulted you in any way?-"

I gasped, insulted, and Erik snarled like a wild beast and pulled me back into his embrace. I struggled for breath as I leant against Erik's body, for the first time, feeling his flesh against mine. It wasn't a hug, but I'd settle for this.

"How dare you insinuate such a thing, _Daroga_! Have you gone mad? Jennifer would allow a monster like Erik touch her fair hand! Let alone have sexual intercourse with her!"

I flinched. Not at the comment about him having sex with hem, but at the comment about my 'fair hand'. Since when had my hand been fair? And I touched him plenty of times, and he too had touched me. That night in his laboratory. I flexed my fingers. Sometimes, I could still feel the pain in my knuckles.

Nadir grabbed Erik's jacket and pulled the man to his feet, his own eyes flaring, his hands tightening on Erik's jacket.

"Maybe so, but that does not mean that you yourself are without sin! Erik, I warn you, touch Jennifer inappropriately, and you will have to answer to me!"

I winced, burying my face in my hands. This wasn't the conversation I wanted to have to hear. But I looked back up when I heard something crash, and some hot liquid fell into my lap. Erik had apparently swung his arm up and hit Nadir in the side of his head with his forearm. Nadir had fallen down onto the table, crashing the china teapot, spilling it everywhere. Some had splashed onto me, and I cried out in shock. I stood up, the spilt coffee bringing out my anger as I hissed in pain.

"That's enough from the both of you! Pull yourself together!"

Nadir and Erik looked at me, shocked to say the least. Nadir didn't bother to get up, staring up at me.

"Well done, both of you. You've both succeeded in embarrassing me, breaking the coffee table, and ruining this dress. Now, I'm going to go take a bath, and when I get out, I'm going to get dressed and come back to finish this conversation. You still want to act like children, then at least have the courtesy to wait until I'm out of here. Children! The both of you!"

I glared at Nadir. "Nadir, you have quite clearly seen how Erik and I are getting along, so this talk of Erik inappropriately touching me is absurd. Erik has been nothing but a gentleman to me. If I hear you badmouth Erik again, I slap that moustache straight off your face."

Nadir face fumed. I daresay he had never been scolded by a woman probably half his age before. I turned my attention to Erik, my anger burning up again. I pointed at my masquerade dress "Erik, would you hand me that dress please."

He nodded, a strange look in his eye as he passed it over. He smiled weakly, and I nodded my head.

Damn, it felt good to shout and scream out my frustration. I hadn't quite realised that I needed that until the coffee spilt onto my legs. I guess I just really needed it.


	26. Chapter 26

After that little incident with Erik and Nadir, I think neither of them trusted me alone with the other for long periods of time, which was probably why Erik roared like a lion and hid in his room for an entire day when Nadir finally asked if he could escort me to the masquerade. I felt bad and often appeared at his bedroom door, trying to start a conversation with him, but there was only ever silence. He hadn't been this reclusive since he found out that Christine was in love with the vicomte.

I had the belief that maybe Erik wanted to ask me to escort him to the masquerade as well, obviously as friends, but I also felt that Erik would manage his job a lot easier without me. With Nadir by my side, at least I wouldn't look like some loner. Wouldn't it be ironic, I thought, if the managers ever found out that the one man they hired to catch the Opera Ghost was in fact helping him? That thought made me smile every once in a while.

But back to the matters at hands, Erik plan was to change the way things were run at the opera house, for the New Years eve party, was simple and effective. He was to dress in a similar fashion to the rest of the guests, sneak into the party, blending into the crowd, and slip messages into the pockets of the managers, and maybe Carlotta and Piangi. He hadn't actually decided whether to leave 'Tweedledum' and 'Tweedledee' a message, but I suspected that he would, having many a thing to say to them. It would be easy enough, he'd just need to borrow a costume for the party (I never did ask where he was going to get the costume from, and I always turned my head away whenever he tried to explain), and he'd blend right in.

Well, any old reason to dress up, I suppose.

It was a fine, safe plan, but I thought occasionally that he wanted to do more, make a grander impression, but I told him 'The safest plan, while often the most boring, often turn out to be the best plan of action'.

He had nodded, and I hoped that he would let the words sink in. I relaxed, knowing that in the end, Erik would listen to me.

But after that night, the masquerade party turned out differently than either of us expected.

* * *

I finished twirling the last hair twirl into my hair, and admired myself in the mirror. The hair swirls were holding nicely, I noted, my fear of losing even a single one reduced. They were pear shaped diamonds, no bigger than my little finger's nail, which were each attached to a coil of wire, which, when twirled into the hair as I had done so, hid the wire in the hair, and showed the diamonds off beautifully. It was as though someone had shattered a diamond in my hair. All this, and an elegant bun at the nape of my neck, which was fastened there with a cream coloured hair stick.

Nadir bought them for me, saying, "_If the both of you are going to roll around in sin, then I might as well do the same_!"

I admired my face in the mirror as well, pleased that the make-up that Rouge and Texas had left me complimented my features perfectly. The simple, graceful colours left me positively glowing with beauty, instead of making me looked forced and trampy.

I stood up, stepping in front of the long mirror that enabled me to see my entire body. Erik had brought it in for me during the first few weeks I stayed with him, muttering something about a 'woman's vanity'.

I smiled, brushing out the creases in my dress. I had never looked so beautiful. I had never felt like more of a woman before. The dress was a little loose, but I guess it wasn't noticeable. I think. I never was a good judge of good dresses. Shrugging to myself, I began practising my bows and curtsies, and then released that I hadn't even decided on shoes yet!

I heard a light tapping at the door, and panicked, dragging out all of my nice shoes from under the bed.

"Jennifer?" It was Nadir! And I could hear Erik pacing and grunting outside.

"Yes?" I asked, stalling for time as I tried to decide between strappy or sensible shoes.

"When she come out, for God's sake! She's been in there for three hours!" Erik hissed, trying to keep his voice, but failing.

I pouted. It had only been an hour, surely!

"Are you ready?" Nadir asked, after shushing Erik.

"Kinda." I muttered, placing my hands on my hips and staring at my shoes decisively. I picked up the cream coloured shoes, to match my gold dress.

"I hope she … I need her to be … Please God!" I heard Erik whisper.

I paused, stepping closer to the door, eager to hear more. What was he talking about? Who did he need what to be? I pressed myself up against the door, trying to see if Erik would speak again, but I gave out a yelp and jumped back when Nadir spoke again.

"Erik, keep your voice down, she'll hear you!" Nadir whispered back to Erik, and I had hold myself back from laughing as I slipped on the strappy shoes. How silly was I? I was acting like a teenager, listening from behind shut doors.

"Will you be out soon, Jennifer?" Erik asked, his voice trembling.

I gave the door a curious glance. "Yeah, I'm coming out now; go wait for me in the living room!"

I pressed myself up against the door, listening to their footsteps disappearing, smiling to myself about Erik's poor nerves, and opened the door, allowing myself into the corridor. I breezed into the living room, grabbing a light fistful of my dress, and twirled daintily into the room. I laughed as I stopped in the middle of the room, scared to go on in case my shoes gave out, but excited enough not to care!

"I can't believe this is happening! I feel like a princess! I just want to twirl and dance and sing, like a _Disney_ princess!"

I laughed at the thought of birds and fuzzy little animals arriving to help me wash the dishes and dust the furniture, down here in the underground. I laughed again as I realised that Erik and Nadir would have no idea about what I meant by a '_Disney_ princess'.

I opened my eyes, and they soon settled on both Erik and Nadir sitting in their respective chairs, opposite each other, their chairs turned slightly towards me. They were smoking cigars, enjoying my giddiness as they sipped on their brandy. Or at least, one of them was enjoying my giddiness.

Nadir smiled, twirling the stem of his brandy glass between two fingers wistfully. His moustache twitched, as his eyes noted certain aspects of my appearance, like my hourglass figure, or at least what I hoped was an hourglass figure. I was flattered, if not a little embarrassed. His eyes drifted down to my shoes, staring at them bemusedly, before lifting them up to my own eyes. He saw my smile, and my glowing eyes, and burst out into the biggest grin I had ever seen, and his face never my own again for the rest of the night.

I glanced over at Erik, and he was the image of sadness. His expressionless, pale eyes wouldn't leave my own, and held me stead fast to the floor. He was eerily still, nothing but the cigar smoke moved around him, making him more mysterious and daunting. I remember wondering whether he was drifted off, until he said aloud,

"You are the vision of an angel."

I started, surprised by seven little words, such a simple sentence! He said this without blinking, or moving. He moved not an inch, not a change in his expression either. He was emotionless.

"And I never thought that I'd see the day when a beautiful woman laughed happily in our home."

In _our_ home. He had never called it _our_ home before; he had always referred to it as his. I didn't grasp why he suddenly thought that now, after all of this time; I was finally a part of his life.

"What? I questioned stupidly, the dress still spinning around me as I stood staring at his stick figure. "I don't understand."

"You're stunning." Erik replied smiling, lifting the brandy glass to his lips and sipping from it.

"I…Thank you, Erik. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me in years." I whispered, the truth spilling from my lips like an embarrassed secret. My breath caught me surprised in the back of my throat, and I struggled to breathe as Erik smiled to himself.

He must have known how much I was longing for his approval, but even that thought worried me. I had never needed anyone's approval, not even Aleksander's, so want it so badly, to need it like oxygen, frightened me and caught me delighted at the same time.

His smile turned dark and mischievous, and his eyes suddenly followed the figure of my body, and I had never seen him look at me like that before. I felt naked, exposed and shy, but most of all, he made me feel like a woman, the ways he took delight at the sight of my quivering breast and shaking fingers.

Nadir noticed how Erik's stare was affecting me, anyone could see that I was becoming alarmed, and he cleared his throat, looking directly at me, though his attention was on Erik. Erik woke from whatever dream he was having, and apologised. He left the room, clenching his fists. I shrieked with surprise as I heard the brandy glass that he carried away with him smash against the wall. He cursed loudly, and heard him crash many other things. I began to follow Erik, but Nadir grabbed the tips of my fingers as I passed him.

"Jennifer?"

"Yes?" I asked, turning to face him.

"What are you wearing on your feet?" He asked simply, staring off into space.

"Shoes." I replied, trying to leave Nadir to go tend to Erik, but he adjusted his grasp on my fingers and held me beside him.

"Jennifer, you must leave him. Let him work it out."

"I don't understand why has he gone off like that?"

"I don't think you realise how hard for him it is having you here."

"What?"

"A young, carefree woman. That is how he sees you." Nadir looked up sadly. "You don't realise how enchanting you can be sometimes."

"Enchanting? Me?"

"Yes, compared to the women of now, you are quite the temptation. The way you act, it's unlike anyone of this time, it's so refreshing. Well, to a man like Erik, that is. To the rest of us, it worries us. Sometimes you two are so at ease with one another, it's hard to believe that you are both from difficult times. I wonder how Erik would fare in the future."

"I think he'd do quite well." I backtracked. "_To the rest of us_? Does that mean you too? Do I worry you?"

"I hate to admit it, but yes, you do worry me. I never know quite how to act around you. Have you never seen the way men and women look at you when you're around?"

I shook my head, "In truth, I have, but I've never quite known what to make of it. But I'm _nobody_, why should _they _care?"

"You're somebody to Erik." Nadir whispered, looking up at me, as though waiting for a reply.

I looked down at Nadir, waiting to see if he'd say anymore, but a new thought entered my mind. "How badly have I affected him?"

Nadir sighed, ruffling his hair. "Jennifer, you have to understand, he's rejected human contact for years, decades even. You burst in, and you're a whirlwind of emotions for him. He doesn't know what to do, and he tries so hard to please you, but doesn't want to repel you."

"Poor Erik." I whispered, sitting on the armrest of Nadir's chair. "I'd be confused too, if I was him. Nadir, what do I _do_?"

"Well, I think you should just leav-"

"Jennifer, forgive me, my mind was elsewhere."

I looked up, and found Erik hovering from only a few steps away. His eyes had darkened, and he stared intensely at Nadir. Nadir didn't even bother to look around, and he grumbled under his breath. I looked back at Nadir. What was he going to say to me?

"That's alright Erik." I replied, once realising that Nadir wouldn't say a word now that Erik had appeared. I took a second look at Erik. "Wait, I've just realised, you haven't even got your costume on! Why are you not dressed?"

"Erik would not want to miss Jennifer in her dress. Erik wanted to see her before anyone else." He said, staring at my feet.

I frowned as a twinge of guilt struck me. Erik spoke only in the third person when he was running high on his emotions. I began to wonder where he picked up this trait. He looked up at me, and I quickly turned my frown into a smile.

"You're so sweet to me." I said awkwardly, yet standing up gracefully. Huh, ironic.

I turned to face Nadir. "Well Nadir, I do believe we had better get going. Though it's quite fashionable, I don't want to be late!"

Nadir smirked, standing up to stick out his arm. I smiled coyly, cradling my arm into his, lacing my other gold gloved hand over my mouth to suppress my excited giggles.

"Oh God, I feel like Cinderella off to her first ball, only in this case it's a masquerade!" I laughed, looking at Erik.

Erik nodded solemnly, his trained a focus eyes gazing heavily at our entwined arms. Nadir and I shifted uncomfortably under Erik's extreme stare. I coughed lightly, and Erik looked up.

"I'm my sorry, my dear, Erik was daydreaming."

"Ah, that reminds me!" Nadir said, reaching into his jacket. "Erik told me that you hadn't even bought one, so…"

I gasped. Nadir pulled out an eye mask. It wasn't made out of plastic, but out of white lace, so it moulded to my face beautifully! It covered my eyes beautifully.

I laughed, happily putting it on. "Wow, my first mask!"

I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of the cold material on my tops of my cheeks and around my eyes. I opened my eyes to Erik's hurt and confused face. I mentally slapped myself as I thought over what I had just said.

_My first mask_.

What I fool I was! A damn fool who should think before she speaks!

"I'm sorry, I…"

Both men started talking suddenly at the same time, understanding my embarrassment. I looked from one to the other and back again, wringing my hands in shame.

"I honestly hadn't meant to…"

"Just a slip of the tongue…"

"Erik forgives you, my dear…"

"I don't think sometimes…"

We all fell silent, looking about awkwardly.

"Um, perhaps we should go." I said slowly, adjusting the few strands of my curled red hair that fell out of my bun.

Nadir put his own mask on. "Yes, lets!" He guided me to the boat, and as we walked, I looked back over my shoulder at Erik, and smiled, hoping he would understand my smile and know everything would be alright.

He didn't look at me. He stared at the lever that lifted the gate in the lake, and then pulled it. He didn't look up, not even when I said goodbye.

"Now remember Erik, nothing extravagant. You're still a ghost!" Nadir said distractedly, helping me into the boat.

I didn't see Erik's face when he said this, as I was trying not to fall down in a rocking boat, but his next few words struck me.

"Nadir, you treat Erik like an _insolent child_!" Erik roared.

I swung around, somehow managing to keep my balance as I clung to Nadir's hands. Erik screwed his hands into fists, clenching and unclenching them as his eyes flickered about. I reached out with both hands towards him.

"Erik." I called out to him, softly. I was annoyed with the amount of emotion in my voice, it made me sound foolish!

He looked up sharply, his eyes bursting alive with sentiment once he saw my smile.

"Yes, Jennifer?"

"Please, it's so you don't get hurt. Just give them the letters and leave them wondering how you did it." I sighed. "I know you want to do more, but please, be safe?"

Erik didn't say anything. He didn't even move. He just stared at my hands. I twitched my fingers a little, wanting to see his reaction.

He moved forward a little, his own hands twitching, wanting to make the contact with me. He still stared at my hands.

"Erik, won't you even say goodbye?" I asked softly, suddenly wanting to see the effect I had on him.

Erik crept closer, and reached up slowly, taking the tips of my fingers lightly. He began to stutter. I had to hold back the 'cheshire cat' grin that was threatening to form on my face in case it might scare him away. The way it he was acting, it was kinda cute, in an awkward way. He was like a geek, asking out a cheerleader.

"J-Jennifer, may I…? Could I possibly…?"

I wondered what he was going to ask.

"Hug you?"

Oh.

_Oh_!

I couldn't take it any longer, and I laughed loudly and unwomanly. Both Nadir and Erik took a step back as I doubled over. Erik couldn't move very far though, without letting go of my hands.

"Oh my god, the way you were acting, I thought you were going to ask me something really serious! Jesus, you had _me_ nervous there for a minute! Buddy, you can always have a hug from me!"

I pulled him forward and embraced him. He stiffened, not quite realising what had just happened in those first few seconds, but once he comprehended that we were hugging, he relaxed, giving in to what he wanted.

It was what I wanted too.

"There we go." I whispered, pulling away.

_Okay, to hell with__ this, what is up with me!? What's happened!?_ I thought desperately as Nadir climbed into the boat.

Erik stood on the shore, the waves lapping up by his feet, watching us sail away in his boat. I clung to Nadir as he rowed us underneath the iron gate that Erik lifted for us.

_You're somebody to Erik._ I thought sadly, the words echoed in my head, stinging me and blinding me where it hurts the most.

Erik's face followed mine, and I clutched at my mask, the soft, light material choking me, and I breathed heavily as my eyes watered and my heartbeat struck like drums in my ears.

It had been weeks since I left Erik's side, and it hurt me more than I thought it would. His face told the same story. He looked like a lost child, waiting for his mother to return. I wanted to run to him, wade through the water, cold and desperate, and gather him into my arms again, until you could no longer tell me from him.

"The same happened to me once." Nadir whispered, continuing with his rowing, staring into the darkness ahead.

"W-what?" I stammered, looking up at him.

"The first time I left his side, it became difficult to breathe, and I started to get headaches. Believe me, it will soon pass." He replied slowly.

"My head doesn't hurt." I whispered back, rubbing my chest. "It's my heart."

We reached the shoreline. In front of us was a staircase, which, at the very top, we would find the several different tunnels, which spread out and separated further into the opera house.

Nadir helped me out of the boat, a sad knowing smile on his face, and said,

"Come, we will see Erik later. Smile, you will be the belle of the ball."

"Yeah, and then we actually reach the masquerade, and everyone else won't be wearing strappy shoes."

Nadir laughed. "Maybe, but you will be so scandalous that everyone will say that you are an angel!"

I laughed back. "A scandalous angel? I'm not quite sure that right, Nadir."

We both laughed, making our ay up the stairs, ready for a night that we would never forget.


	27. Chapter 27

I stared sadly into my drink, watching the alcoholic swirls in my badly made martini with a vague interest. Nadir stood beside me, chatting with Madam Giry and Meg, one arm still entwined around mine as I held the glass in my other hand. My thoughts were still on Erik and why I needed him.

I pulled away from Nadir, and after giving Meg my drink, I rubbed my forehead in aggravation and excused myself, telling them that I needed to go 'powder my nose', when all I needed was some time to myself. I ignored their confused stares and wandered off. I needed space away from society. I needed time for myself.

I slowly walked around the immense group of couples dancing, rubbing my neck as I tried to ignore the glares of men and the snub-nosed glances of women. I felt awkward, different. It didn't help that my make-up and other otherworldly items was giving me an ethereal look. I caught sight of myself in several shiny and reflective items, and I felt beautiful. When Nadir and I first arrived, almost everyone's eyes were on us, and I felt like a princess. I smiled graciously as they continued to stare at us, and I couldn't help but believe that, for once, I was the centre of attention. I had been introduced to many people, and almost all of them had either commented on my strappy shoes, or asked me where I bought my make-up. Nadir was right, his earlier comment about me being the belle of the ball. I may not have actually _been_ the belle of the ball, but it sure felt like I was.

I sighed as a couple suddenly swirled past me, bringing me out of my thoughts, and I imagined myself dancing with Erik with the smile smiles on our faces. I stopped to watch this couple, and after staring at her face, something occurred to me.

Would I have honestly smiled that much, had I been dancing with Erik? Her smile was one of love, true adoration, the eyes told me so. What reason would I have to smile like that? True, I found the same look in my eyes a few days whenever I looked in the mirror, but it couldn't be love.

Could it?

I stared at her again, recognizing each smile, laugh and blush as my own, recently. She was in love. There was no denying it. But the surely didn't mean…

I rubbed my throat in excitement, my breathing rising along with my chest. I _was_ in love. I really was! That burning, everlasting wave of emotion was filling me up as I stood there, watching this masked couple dance around me. I couldn't breathe. I felt dizzy and delighted, scared but secretly enchanted!

There was a kind of beauty in his imperfections, and I had learned to love them. I loved him.

Oh no. What had I done?

He was a murderer, a thief, _mentally disturbed_. What was wrong with me? I shouldn't have had feeling for this man, a man who could kill you lest you looked at him the wrong way! Oh god, I was in trouble. All this, plus he was in love with Christine. Of all the people I could have fallen in love with, it had to be Erik! This was so wrong!

I fell out of my thoughts once someone grabbed my elbow and shook it roughly. I looked up, a solitary tear sneaking past my eyelashes, presenting itself on my cheek.

"Are you quite alright?" An elderly man asked me, the woman on his arm pulling a handkerchief out of her purse. I shook my head.

"No, I…" I choked. I couldn't answer him.

I grabbed my skirts and ran, allowing instinct to take over. I escaped out into the hallway, the primal need for speed taking over my legs. My eyes were welling up with tears, and I angrily brushed them away in confusion, the tears choking me, the stuffy hot air stifling my lungs. I shut my eyes, dispelling any lingering tears, and slowed down, once I could no longer hear the music.

I felt something rip, and my world turned into slow motion as I tripped on the trailing lace that had become undone. The fell forward, headfirst if it matters any, and my body slammed against the floor, the dull thud echoing down the empty corridor.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, and I groaned at the humiliation of it all, pushing myself up so I could sit upright. My head was reeling, and I clumsily felt for my forehead, my eyes fuzzy with disorientation. A figure kneeled beside me, placing a careful hand on my arm.

"I saw you fall, do you think you've hurt anything?"

I shook my head as it cleared some. "No."

"I daresay this is the reason why women don't wear shoes quite like yours. Far too dangerous."

I chuckled. "Yeah, it was the shoes what done it."

"Allow me to help you up." He said, brushing off my comment awkwardly, gently grabbing me around my shoulders and lifting me to my feet, with no resistance or effort on my part.

"Thank you, for coming and seeing if I was alright." I muttered, wiping the hair away from my face, strands still left behind as they stuck to my face because of my drying tears.

"Do you need anything?"

No, I'll be fine, I…"

I looked up into the face of this kind stranger, and found myself looking up at Raoul de Chagny, the patron of the opera house, and also Christine's lover. Talk about irony.

He didn't seem to recognise the dumbfounded look on my face, and instead gave me his handkerchief to clean my face.

"I'm sorry, I should probably introduce myself-"

"I know who you are, actually. You're Raoul de Chagny, the new patron. I'm Jennifer McKenna. I'm a cleaner here."

"Yes, I've seen you around. You're the girl whose always smiling, wearing the oddest clothes and always saying the strangest things."

"Um, thanks?" I mumbled, wiping away my tears.

"I'm sorry, I should have said…"

"No, I get it." I interrupted. I didn't, but I understood that he made a comment and it didn't realise how it sound to another person. Like my earlier comment about my first mask. I didn't realise how it would affect Erik, and it was stupid of me, and I sincerely wished I could take it back. Much like Raoul.

"You always look happy." He commented embarrassedly, trying to make up.

I smiled, bowing my head bashfully. I thought of Erik. "I think I am happy."

"Then may I ask why you have been crying?" He asked, as I handed the handkerchief back to him.

I remembered why I had been crying, and winced. "Love. I'm in love and it's taken me so long to figure it out. It's come as an unexpected surprise."

"Well, that's good, but forgive me if I still don't understand why you've cried."

I laughed nervously. "Love isn't just one emotion. It's tumbling mixture of different emotions. It's the point of love, nothing is predictable. I was overwhelmed by the sheer immensity of it all."

He laughed, his childlike features encouraging me to laugh along with him. We grinned at each other, walking beside each other back to the masquerade. I could feel the tension ease between us, like two ice cubes melting under the heat, but it didn't help that he was still my enemy. Well, if he was Erik's enemy, I could hardly invite him over for tea and crumpets, could I? But the more I spoke with him, the more I found myself liking him. I felt guilty at enjoying his presence, knowing that he was wooing Christine, but he was brave, open and light hearted, and it was hard _not_ to like him. He was a nice guy, and I needed nice at that moment. I needed someone to talk to, who didn't know my living arrangements, and who didn't know who I really was. He genuinely loved Christine, and he told me this without any regret or hesitation. He looked at me, expecting an answer, but I had none to give.

"You do not approve of my relationship with Christine?" He asked, sensing my hesitation.

"No, it's not that. I know everyone thinks its scandalous, but how can anyone stand in the way of true love?"

"Then what is it?"

"It's nothing, I guess I'm just jealous."

"Jealous?"

"The man I love doesn't love me back."

He nodded. "Why don't you tell him how you feel? It may help."

"It won't, he's in love with someone else." I moaned unhappily.

"And does she love him back?"

I wasn't about to tell him that this 'someone else' was Christine.

"No, she likes someone else."

"Quite a different situation."

"Yeah."

"But it could happen."

"Unlikely. He'd be too hung up about her. I wouldn't want to be in a relationship where he'd be thinking about another girl when with me."

"I understand exactly what you mean."

I was surprised. "What girl would think of another when with you?"

"Christine, I believe."

"Oh."

"I have reason to believe she has another man in her life."

"Who?" This was about to get interesting.

"I don't know his name, and neither does she."

Uh oh.

"What does he do?" I asked, wondering how much Raoul about Erik.

He studied my face, whether to check if I would gossip or otherwise, I wasn't quite sure.

"Hey, I won't tell a soul." I added, putting my hands up in a form of defencelessness.

"It's not that. It's a soul I fear my competition is against."

I blanked. "Not quite following you there."

"Christine believe the Phantom is in love with her."

I didn't want to say anything. What could I say, other than, 'She might be right'.

"You say nothing. You think her foolish?"

"No, just unwise. Even if it was untrue, one shouldn't say it aloud."

"I fear for her fragile mind."

I still didn't know what to say, he wasn't making this conversation any easier, for him or for me. I tried to change the conversation a little.

"So where is Christine now?"

"She is late." He stated simply as we arrived back at the party. I could tell by the look on his face that he was beginning to wonder if she'd ever turn up at all. I was about to console him, when he surprised me by looking down upon me and said,

"Tell me about the man you love."

I looked up, shocked.

"He's…" I paused, taking the time to explore my feelings a little more. "He's so special, so extraordinary, I can't believe he exists, it's like a dream. He has a beautiful soul, but it's so tortured and misunderstood. His way of thinking is so messed up, he can't tell right from wrong. He does wrong things, believing them to be right, but when he wants something that's good, he gets it into his head that it's wrong. He's a world away from me; I can never understand what he's thinking. We look at each other and he makes me shiver, gasping for breath. I'm barely balancing as it is, and he leaves me drowning in my dreams."

I explained more about the way Erik made me feel. It might not have been what Raoul asked for, but I needed to vent, as well as sort out of true feelings for Erik. But the more I talked to him, the more he looked confused.

"Miss McKenna, this doesn't sound like love, this sounds like fear."

"Fear him? No, I…"

"Your heart beats faster when he enters the room, you shiver and tremble in his presence. What part of this convinces you it is love?"

I stood beside Raoul, staring up at him, mouth gaping open as I stumbled over my words.

"I…He just…"

"Jennifer, maybe-"

"I need him. He's all I ever wanted."

"Maybe so, but it stills sounds like you sound be careful."

"Okay, at times he does frighten me, his line of logic doesn't quite follow our own, but he wouldn't be the man I love, the man he is, if he was normal."

"Jennifer, who is this man? Do you realise what you sound like? The way you describe this man, he sounds like a criminal…"

"Raoul!"

We both looked up to see Christine float towards us, smiling sweetly. I tried not to smirk at her outfit. It wasn't that her outfit was ridiculous, or it made her look stupid, it was the poofy pinkiness of it all. It was like a marshmallow. A giant, fluffy, frilly pink marshmallow. There was an endless amount of ruffles and bows, it practically swamped her entire body.

Christine saw me standing beside Raoul, and tried to conceal what must have been a frown, with a constrained smile. Since she last saw me, I think that her opinion of me slightly changed. She spoke with a sour tone.

"Jennifer, how lovely to see you. You look…" She caught sight of my make-up and stopped in her tracks. "You eyes!"

"Oh, my make-up? Nice, isn't it." I said sweetly.

"Your lashes, they're…"

"Longer and darker, I know, it's a little thing we Icelandic girls call 'mascara'. I'm sure it will eventually find it way over here, to Paris."

"Mascara?"

"Yes, it's just a little something we have back home. You should see the girl back home, they're like _angels_!"

I inwardly smirked, knowing full well the effect that one word would have on her.

She winced, and pulled Raoul closer to her, and away from me. "Well, if you'll excuse us."

"Of course." I said, gesturing for her to go right ahead, with my arms.

She left, walking past me with a look of defiance and disgust, dragging Raoul along with her. I smiled after her, waving at Raoul.

"Bye, Raoul, I'm glad we had this discussion. Let me know how it goes!" I said harshly, pretending that Raoul and I had discussed more, leaving Christine to wonder what she had been left out of.

I walked back over to Nadir, Madam Giry and Meg. Madam Giry and Nadir ere in their own little world, discussing something that apparently didn't interest Meg, for as she saw me, she grinned in delight.

"Oh finally, I wondered where you went. I've been so bored listening to these two natter on about finances. You were so long, where did you go?" She said quickly, handing me back my martini.

"Oh, I just had a conversation with Raoul. I never realised how lovely he was." I said, sipping on my martini, then instantly regretted it. I remembered how confused the bartender looked when I asked him for this drink. I just blurted out what I remembered to be the ingredients, but I couldn't remember the ratio. That was why it tasted so bad. It hadn't been invented yet.

"You're on first name basis with the Patron?"

"Yes, he's lovely." I said, repeating what I just said.

"What did he say? You've come back looking a lot happier." She gasped. "Are you and Raoul…?"

"Oh god no," I laughed, putting down my drink. "Definitely not, we've just become friends., that's all. Why? Did I look so sad when I left?"

"Well, for the past few weeks, you've looked so depressed. Everyone's noticed. I know we don't talk much, but I think I should like to become better acquainted with you."

"And what does Christine make of this? I know you and her…"

"We have not talked in a while. It would seem that once you are associated with a vicomte, those who matter to you, suddenly do not." Meg said dejectedly, fiddling with her swan mask.

"Oh Meg, I'm so sorry."

"Oh, don't be. I'm happy for her. True love and all that. What better than…" She looked up, something catching her attention from the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened, and she gasped suddenly.

The music faded away, and everyone's voice rose at the sight of something that must not have been planned. Everyone was now looking in the same direction, and I followed their line of sight to see a strange figure standing at the top of the grand staircase.

I squinted, trying to make out the figure. It was red, with great feather sticking out of it's wide brimmed hat. It had a long cape and…

It was Red Death.

It was Erik.

"Oh no!" I cried, realising with horror that it was Erik, standing at the tops of those stairs, with everyone's eyes on his.

His outfit was too bold, too striking. When had he done this? His Red Death costume was simple, not exaggerated. He began to scan the crowd, looking for his victims.

I turned to Nadir, grabbing his arm. "I have to do something."

"No, you mustn't draw attention to yourself!" Nadir whispered, grabbing my arm and holding me to him.

"Then what is _he_ doing?" I hissed, edging towards Erik as he descended down the stairs, his booming voice keeping everyone enthralled.

"Jennifer, no!" He stressed as I teared my arm from his.

Another person grabbed my arm. "Jennifer."

I turned my head towards the voice, and found Rouge staring back at me. She hadn't bother dressing up, but she did wear a mask. All of us were at the back of the crowd, everyone spilling forward to get a better sight of this 'Red Death', so I guess it really didn't matter what she wore.

"You don't realise how much we need you to stay here."

"Rouge, what are you-?"

"I'm here to stop you from screwing up the story."

Nadir stepped in. "And who are you?"

Rouge turned to face Nadir, never letting go of me, smiling as she said, "I'm the girl who brought her here, from the future."

"Rouge, why is this important? Why this? He's gonna get killed. The gendarmes-"

"Texas is handling them. Don't worry about Erik, he won't get killed, but please, you need to stay here. It's vital that you don't interfere." Rouge pleaded, ignoring Nadir's shock.

I looked back at Erik. He was speaking to someone, but the distance made it hard for me to place who he was talking to. I couldn't imagine what was going through Erik's mind.

"Are you sure Rouge?" I asked, still staring at Erik.

"Yes." Rouge replied, loosening her grip. "Look, here comes Christine."

Erik had caught sight of Christine too. They were slowly beginning to walk towards each other, entranced by the other's presence. It broke my heart.

I turned away, closing my eyes. I didn't want to see this. I didn't need to. It was just adding salt to the wound.

"I can't stand this, I'm leaving." I cried. I didn't want to be part of this, I didn't want to have to face this cold, brutal reality check.

"I understand." Rouge said, letting me go.

I hitched up my skirts and ran. Ran away from what I didn't want to have to think about. I blinded my thoughts and bit my tongue, cursing this stupid masquerade. The trek down into the underground hurt more than the way up.

I ran back to our home. _Our home_.


	28. Chapter 28

_Authors Note  
_

_I'm thinking of doing a companion fic to this. It's the same story but from Erik's POV. It's gonna show a little more into the relationship between Erik and Jennifer, show what Erik's thinking, explain the scenes you read here, and it'll have scenes that aren't shown here. Anyone think it's a good idea?_

* * *

I think that night was probably one of the worst I had ever experience in that time period, so far. It hurt me to think that somewhere above me, Erik and Christine were staring into each others eyes. I had stayed in my room that night, my hand shaking as it held a brandy glass, the almost empty bottle that accompanied it hiding in the folds of my dress. I could only stare at the floor, sitting on my bed, mumbling to myself as I tried not to think about Christine's poor, confused face. She had not turned away from him, she had walked straight to him. Had she honestly accepted him, or was I dreaming?

I refilled my glass, moaning as I ran out of brandy, and whimpered as I looked around for any ice cream tubs that just happened to be around.

"Looking for this?"

I looked up. It was Rouge, presenting a tub of chocolate ice cream.

"Rouge." I mumbled, holding out my arms for the ice cream, forgetting about thte brandy in my hand.

We both watched as the brandy sloshed around in the glass, then pored out on my bed covers. I whimpered again, apologizing to the bed as I pushed my hand into the puddle of brandy, wishing I could take it back. Rouge watched awkwardly, and said,

"I guess it was too much, seeing Christine and Erik like that, huh?"

I said nothing, but pushed the bottom of my palms into my eye sockets, blocking out all light. My make-up was smudged all over my face the next morning, but it didn't matter.

Rouge crept forward, and sat herself on my bed. Handing me a spoon, she opened up the ice cream and began to eat with her own spoon.

"Men are stupid. They are totally undeserving of us women."

"Meh." I mumbled, shoving a large spoonful of ice cream into my mouth.

"You're in love with Erik, aren't you?"

I nodded, sucking on the spoon, speechless. Was I that obvious, or did she know simply because she already knew the story?

"Do you think _he_ knows?"

"No." I laughed, looking into the tub suspiciously.

"You planning on telling him?"

I looked up sluggishly. "Not an option."

"Are you sure? You never know."

"I already know. He'd take Christine any day." I paused, my voice getting thicker as the tears welled up. "And Christine would take _him_!"

I burst out into tears, and Rouge made sympathizing noises, pulling me into her arms and embracing me. I cried into her breast as I leaned forward into her, hugging her back, and she slowly pulled me into her lap, pulling at my hips, treating me carefully, like I was a broken doll. Sitting on her thighs, I adjusted my head onto her shoulder, and she calmly began to stroke my hair and hum.

I cried harder, thinking of Aleksander. This was the way he used to hold me too. Whenever I was upset and crying, he'd pull me into his lap, and wrapping my legs around his waist, I'd cry into his shirt. He'd always throw his shirts away, after the number of times I cried on his lap. Those shirts would get all snotty and wet from tears, but he'd laugh it off, telling me he loved those moments. I loved them too.

I buried my face deeper into Rouge's shoulder. I felt like a lost child. It felt good to cry like this though, when was I last time I cried like this? And Rouge understood it all. She let me sit on her thighs, like a small child.

"You don't know that..." She whispered, rubbing my back slowly and gently, responding to my last comment.

"You saw her face!" I cried into her shoulder.

"You didn't stay to see what happened."

I looked up, ignoring the make-up blotting on Rouge's shoulder. "W-What?"

"Erik stole Christine's necklace. It had her engagement ring on it."

"S-She's engaged?"

"Yes. To Raoul."

"What else happened?" I pushed myself back, so I could get a better look at her.

"Raoul followed Erik through a trapdoor. Neither of them have been seen." She paused, judging whether or not to tell me that comment by the look on my face. "Christine's shaken up too, though I'm not exactly surprized, she's an easily impressionable girl."

"Where's Erik now?" I asked, clutching at her arms.

"I don't know. Nadir has gone to find him. Texas is helping him, so don't you worry. They'll be here soon."

"Rouge, is there any chance that Raoul..?"

"No, Raoul won't get to Erik, you know that Erik would never let him get too close, he's in control of every situation, you know that..."

"No, I mean, do you think Raoul will be dead by now? Raoul knows too much, now that he's followed Erik into a trapdoor."

Rouge gave me a strange look. "You're worried about Raoul?"

"We met before Erik appeared. H-He's really nice. I like him."

"What are you saying? Are you and him...?"

"No! What's with everyone thinking that he'd cheat on Christine with me? We're just friends." I mumbled, wiping my face with the bed covers.

"You better not let Erik hear that."

"I know. I just don't know how he's gonna react."

"Badly, that's how he'll react."

We stared at the ice cream in our hands silently, helping ourselves to it occasionally. All we could hear were the waves of the lake lapping against the shore. Soon though, we both perked our ears up as we heard something smack against the shore. Knowing it was Erik in his gondola, I leapt up from the bed and raced to the door. Forgetting about Rouge, I pulled open the door, and watched as Erik and Nadir stepped out of the boat.

"Jennifer, oh, did we wake you?" Erik asked, forgetting about tying the gondola to the shore and stepped forward, concerned for my lack of sleep. "We did not mean to wake you my dear..."

"I wasn't asleep. I was up, worrying about you." I said, clenching my fists. "So, did you have fun? While you were gallivanting about, I wasn't there to see the result of you ruining our prepared plan..."

Erik smirked. "Is my Jennifer worried?"

"No Erik, your Jennier is royally pissed, and don't say it like that!" I looked behind me, to see with Rouge was going to say anything, but I stared in shock as I realised she had vanished.

_She's gone. She's not even going to back me up._

I looked back at Erik angrily, Rouge's disapearance fueling me in every step as I strided over to him, who was gleefully grinning at me, his morbid lips twisting into such an odd shape. He bent down, idly picking up the strappy shoes I had thrown on the floor once I arrived at the house on the lake.

"Erik, why did you do it? What about our plan?" I moaned softly. "They're going to come after you now. And _Christine_..."

Erik looked up. "You need no longer worry about her."

I frowned. "What?"

"Tonight, I am sure that she does love me!"

"How?" I was confused now, didn't Rouge just tell me...

"She did not turn away from me!"

Nadir stood up, having finally finished tying the boat to the shore. "Erik, you held her in a trance, that _doesn't_ count."

"No Nadir, _I_ was held in a trance by _her_!" Erik protested feebly.

_I can't take this any more. He'll drive me insane._ I thought sadly, rubbing my arms for warmth and Nadir and Erik argued lightly. _This is all to fast for me, I feel like I'm losing my hold on everything. I feel like I'm losing myself around you. Can't you see how I've changed?_

Rouge suddenly popped her head around the door. "Everything's packed now, Jennifer- Oh!"

We all looked at her. She stared back, surprized. I blinked in confusion as I tried to figure out where she had been hiding in that tiny room. There was silence for a few minutes as Rouge assessed the situation, trying to politely ignore Erik's hand reaching for his sword, which was part of the Red Death costume.

"I'm early, aren't I? Perhaps I should have just arrived a few minutes from now." She mumbled to herself, looking into the distance.

Erik pulled the sword from his belt and aimed it at Rouge. The voice he spoke in sent both shivers and beads of sweat down my back, it was a tone he had never used before in my presence, a tone of anger. "Madam, your name, please, _so that I may carve it upon your grave_."

I kept forgetting that Erik was a murderer, he could kill Rouge, and none of us could stop him. What a fool I was.

Rouge didn't flinch at the tone of Erik's voice. She stared insouciantly at the long sword. "Over compensating for something, aren't we?"

I giggled, while Erik stepped forward, brandishing the sword at Rouge's neck. "Madam, my patience..."

"Relax, Erik, This is Rouge. She brought me here." I said, resting my head on my knuckles as I smiled wickedly.

Erik didn't move his sword, keeping his stready, trained eyes on Rouge, but asked, "What do you mean?"

"You know that I'm not from this time, right? Then you must know that I'm not also here of my own free will. Rouge is the reason as to why I can't go home."

Rouge laughed. "Right, that's the reason why you can't go home."

Everyone stared at Rouge. I narrowed my eyes on Rouge, grinding my teeth as Erik slowly let his sword down.

Nadir gave me a cautious glance. "What other reason could there be?"

Rouge stuttered, realizing what she had just said. "I-I didn't mean, that is, s-she still has to finish the story!"

Erik stood tall, disappointed that his voice had no effect on her, and instead used his mere presence to intimidate her.

"What story?"

"Your story." She hesitantly. "Listen, this isn't what I've come for..."

"Oh yes," I remembered. "What's this about packing my stuff? When did we agree to do this?"

Rouge, after eyeing up Erik and deciding that he wasn't much of a threat to her, copied Erik and stood tall. "There is a perfectly good reason as to why you can't live here anymore."

Rouge paused, and we all stood on edge, waiting for her to continue.

"Which is?" Nadir asked, crossing his arms as his moustache bristled.

Rouge awkwardly moved from one foot to the other, switching her gaze from me, Erik and Nadir. She began mumbling and stuttering over her words, her lips quivering. She stared at me, silently pleading for me to understand. I felt pity for her, having to explain herself to a murderer and a persian detective, and stepped up for her.

"I'm sure she can't explain herself fully. Who knows what'll happen is she tells us the truth. There's a reason behind everything, and I know she'd tell us if she could, but we can't risk it."

Rouge nodded, staring at the floor. "All you need to know, is that Jennifer cannot stay here anymore."

"What?" Erik boomed, his eyes blazing as his angered voice echoed through the caverns.

"She's going to go stay back with Nadir. It's the best thing for everyone. Y'all emotions are getting too high wired." Rouge mumbled. "Jennifer, believe me, this is vital, it's all vital. You need to make the right move for the story to continue, if it doesn't, then the future..."

"Mademoiselle, I suggest you leave now." Erik said, his voice taking on a surreal tone.

"Erik, calm down." I said, trying to soothe him. Suddenly remembering that Rouge had comforted me, I thought of the tears I cried, and hastily began to clean my face and removie any visible signs of my ever having been upset. There was no need for Erik to get confused _now_.

"No, you are not leaving! When did you decide to leave Erik?!" Erik roared, stepping up close to me and grabbing my arms. His voice got a little softer, a little gentler, as he spoke. "You're not leaving."

Standing so close to him, chest touching chest, faces only inches away from each other, it had a dizzying effect on me. "I never said that..." I whispered, my high voice the only proof of his effect on him.

_Am I leaving? Leaving. Leaving. Am I?_ I thought hazily. I rubbed my forehead, disorientated.

"Erik, leave her be, this is obviously not her decision! it's come just as much as a shock to her as well." Nadir said, clutching at Erik's arm.

"Jennifer, why do you feel that you must leave?" Erik whined, staring at me pityfully as I quailed beneath his touch. I stammered as he continued, "You are not leaving."

My eyes fluttered as his grip on me tightened. "Leave?" I asked, suddenly confused.

Silence. There was no-one left in the world but me and him. The world could have ended for all I cared, I didn't need anything else.

"You're not leaving." Erik whispered, pulling me closer to him, his lips so close to my ears.

"I'm not leaving." I whispered back, helplessly.

"Good girl, you're not leaving, are you?"

_Why was I considering__ leaving? Why?_ I wondered, my skin suddenly getting clammy, and tight. Every breathe I took was like a gulp of soft, white milk, lulling me to sleep.

What was he doing to me? I could feel myself change as his tone softened and got slower. His voice was the only thing that mattered now. But what had come before that? What had we been doing? Did it matter? Right now, I needed sleep, and rest, and his voice was leading me there by the hand, lulling me into a dreamless sleep.

Hands touched me, groped my body, and I was helpless to resist. I felt beautiful, spiritual, like a floating feather in the wind.

I was suddenly jolted awake, and found myself staring at my knees, my feet tucked up beneath me. I was lying in the gondola, Rouge cradling my head as it rested in her lap, trying so hard not to cry as she watched Texas restrain Erik.

I looked over at Erik, confused. What had happened to me? How had I gotten here, and when did Texas arrive? He struggled against Texas's strong arms, and shouted obscenities as Nadir tried to calm him down.

"Rouge..." I whispered. She looked down. "How did I get here?"

"Erik tried to stop you from leaving by using his voice against you. Texas arrived and I managed to get you into the boat while he and Nadir tried to 'console' Erik."

I looked up. "He used his voice? Against me?"

"Yes."

"But no-one even asked me if I wanted to go!"

"Do you really want to stay?" She leaned in close to me. "This won't be for long, I promise. Believe me, this is gonna make him appreciate you a little more. Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"But..."

"Jennifer, you don't actually have a choice here. Just leave with a little dignity here!" Roared Texas, clamping a hand over Erik's mouth.

I nodded, a little hurt by this new thought. Rouge caught my nod, and catching Nadir's eyes, she shouted, "I'm gonna take her back, meet us there."

Nadir nodded, and Erik stopped resisting. "Jennifer..."

"It's OK, Erik. I'll be fine."

But in truth, I wasn't fine. Like I said, it was probably the worst night of my life. And it was gonna get a hell of a lot worse in the upcoming weeks.


	29. Chapter 29

I've written the first few chapters of this story from Erik's POV, but I'm debating whether or not to upload it now, or wait until I've finished this story. I'm concerned, because it will be a long time before I finish this story, a very long time, so I guess it's up to you, my faithful readers! Send me a review and tell me what you guys think!

* * *

It's hard so say at what point I became such close allies with Rouge and Texas, or even if I had become allies with them for that matter. They were so supportive, so understanding. They comforted me when I needed me, gently directed me down the right path, but that night, I wasn't sure anymore. Was it really for the best that I had to leave Erik? I can't help but look back and wonder if I should have done some things a little differently. If I had expressed myself in a different way, would certain things have happened? Or not happened?

"Jennifer, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just confused." I muttered, rubbing my cheeks as I sat on my old bed, in Nadir's house, Rouge's voice bringing me out of my shocked state.

It felt weird to be back at Nadir's house. I had never had any memories of this room to be happy about, as I had only lived in the house for a short time, but it felt good to sit on this bed, wave at Mama Honan again, laze about in the garden reading books. Well, I hadn't actually done them yet, but the thought of doing it made me smile.

"What are you confused about?" Texas asked, fiddling with a small object in his hands, sitting by the window.

"What just happened." I replied, looking up.

"Well, what part?" Rouge asked, smiling as she sat across from me.

"All of it. I mean, what do you mean by, '_he used his voice on me_'. I don't understand that, and why was it so urgent that I had to leave? I know it was for our story, but how could my leaving Erik help the story move along?"

"Ah." Texas sighed. "You know that Erik is a genius of many sorts, right?"

"Um, yes, kinda."

"Well, I don't know if you already know this, but he's able to bring people in and out of trances."

"You mean like a hypnotist?"

"Yup." Rouge agreed. "Ever since childbirth, he's been able to make people do as he wishes simply by talking to them. It's like a lullaby that you can't resist."

"He's been doing it to Christine lately. He's in denial." Texas noted, pushing something on his little object. "How are you feeling, anyway? You look more than confused, a little..."

"Deflated." Rouge offered.

"Yeah." I said, rubbing my cheek. "I think that's because I feel like I should have had a huge battle with Erik, instead of just vanishing like that. I feel like I'm missing a reason as to why I should have left Erik."

"You feel like you haven't had much choice in the matter." Texas agreed. "But believe me; it was for your own good."

"Yeah, if we hadn't have stepped in, both of you would have gotten hurt, psychically and mentally. You would have said and done things that neither of you meant, and raised issues that should have just been left alone."

"You mean his..." I paused, searching for the right word, but there was no other way to address it. "His face?"

"That," Rouge sighed, "And Erik would have found out about Raoul."

"Oh God." I murmured. It hurt me to think that I had caused Erik such pain. I buried my face in my hands, and tried to blur out that feeling you get when you've just avoided a major catastrophe.

"He just felt that you'd lost faith in him." Texas muttered. "But it was avoided, so there's no damage."

"Oh." I muttered, a little defeated. "So what do I do now?"

Texas glared at Rouge. "Well, tell her _your_ idea."

Rouge cleared her throat. "Ok, so, we've got _alot _of time before anything really happens, so my idea is this..." She paused, blinking. "Wait, no, let's try it differently."

She cleared her throat again as I stared at her, smirking with amused confusion. "If you could return to your own time, and stay there; never have to worry about Erik, Nadir, or Christine, and just forget that it ever happened, would you do it?"

I blanked. Literally. My mind went blank, and for a minute, I spaced out as we stared each other down. It took a couple of seconds for me to reply to her.

"You mean as a holiday?"

"No, I mean like forever. You could go back to your life and whatnot."

"For how long?" I asked, slightly distressed.

Rouge blew some hair from her yes, frustrated. "Forever, Jennifer, no coming back _at all_."

I spaced out again, the concept of leaving this period confusing me. "No, I can't! I could never do that! Not after everything I've been through." I exclaimed. "I won't! It's too late for that decision Rouge! You dumped me here, now deal with the consequences!"

"Are you sure?" Rouge asked, leaning in.

"Definitely! And you know the reason why!"

Texas chuckled as Rouge grinned broadly. "Just what I was hoping you'd say." She replied. "Alright, you're ready."

I was feeling stupider by the second now. "What?"

"To go on a holiday." Rouge laughed, quoting my earlier words.

"Holiday?"

"Yeah, we're taking you back home. For as long as you like." Texas said, grinning. "We'll chaperon you while you relax and do stuff."

"Really?" I asked, my ears perking up. "Do you guys actually mean it?"

"Of course we do."

"No way." I rambled. "This has got to be a mistake, won't this mess up the story? What's Nadir got to say?"

"Well actually, it was Nadir's idea, you going on a holiday. He suggested going to the beach or something, but hey, you've been through alot I thought, and I thought you might like a week or two in the future. As for the story, it's gonna benefit it a lot, so don't you worry there."

I laughed, delighted at all the new thoughts entering my head. "Well, this story gets more and more messed up the more I hear about it! But I'm definitely happy to have a holiday at home!"

"Great, best thing of all is that you don't have to worry about getting packed." Rouge laughed with me, gesturing at my luggage. "It's already done!"

Rouge and I laughed together, while Texas grumpily sat at the window. Ii mumbled over my words like a small child, thanking them over and over as my hands fumbled over Rouge's, her tough, strong yet feminine hands accepting my gratitude and comforted me back.

"We leave tonight." Texas grumbled, passing the room to leave, avoiding my eyes as he kept his own fixed on the door.

"Yes." I replied, watching happily as I watched Rouge leave after patting my hands, a warm smile spreading over my lips.

How long had I been waiting for this day? The day where I could finally go home.

_Our home._ I thought distractedly, remembering what Erik had said.

_"And I never thought that I'd see the day when a beautiful woman laughed happily in our home."_

Why had he said such a beautiful thing? Why did he have to make me feel so beautiful and perfect? His words sang in my head like a nightingale in a recurring dream, taunting me with what could never be.

_Our home_.

Did he actually mean it though? Was his home now my own? Did I not belong to the future anymore? Was these destination really where my fate was leading me. Was I really supposed to stay here?

So many thoughts entered my head. It was distracting me, confusing me until all I could hear in my head was a dull humming and my own heartbeat.

I laid down on the bed, closing my eyes, wishing that I could understand everything. Wishing that Erik was with me, singing me a lullaby. Wishing that Aleksander wasn't dead. Wishing for impossible things.


	30. Chapter 30

_I've decided that I'm going to upload the companion fic after I upload a few more chapters here, otherwise it's not going to much very much sense in the beginning. I hope that you guys can be patient!_

* * *

I stood in the middle of my apartment, the sun drifting in through the window, lighting the room beautifully through the shades, making everything glow with a a sense of pride. Before, I had said that it had been weird to be in my bedroom at Nadir's house. Now that I was _here_, of all places, it felt even stranger. I felt that I _was_ a stranger, and it was my own home. I knew everything in it's place, but the memories associated with them was fuzzy and distorted, and it seemed that every time I remembered something, I felt rude somehow, like I was stealing away someone else's life. I knew that if I went into the cupboard over the sink, I'd find alot of noodles and chopsticks. Money had been a bit tight at the time that I left, but I enjoyed eating noodles, so it hadn't bothered me. I knew that if I dared to look under the TV, I'd find some medical drama DVDs stacked neatly on the little shelf. But as I looked around, the more I began to realise that it didn't feel like my house anymore. I felt like I was trepassing on someone else's life, walking around someone else's home, and I almost expected someone else to walk through that door and look at me in wonder and shock.

Had I really changed that much to notice the difference?

I hugged the empty cardboard box to my abdomen, crying as I stared at the the labelling. It had been a box for the new microwave I bought the day before I left, the old one had been making funny noises and it had worrieed me. I stroked it awkwardly as I thought about what I had been planning to do with it. I had put the packaging near the front door, planning to recycle it, but I went out to meet Tony at the Café Du Damné. I had gotten kidnapped and never saw to it.

_Tony._ I thought distractedly. _Has anything happened to you? I know for you, time hasn't passed at all, but for me, well, a whole lifetime might as well have passed. Will you notice the difference?  
_

I glanced at my watch, sniffling my nose as tears rolled beside it, tickling me. It was 9:47am. Tony had already left the cafe by now, and Rouge and Texas would have just introduced themselves me to by now.

_Rouge and Texas, are they still in the bathroom?_ I thought simply.

Rouge had gone to fix me a bath once she saw how I reacted to the simple act of getting out my keys to unlock the front door. That simple act has shocked me to my core, and Rouge had to take the keys out of my hand and unlock the door for me. She'd disappeared once she'd walked in, and Texas had followed after her, leaving me in the doorway, staring at the cardboard box, memory coming to me unbidden. I had wandering into the living room to muddle through my own thoughts. A thought suddenly struck me.

"Rouge, I don't want a bath." I screamed, distressed. "_I don't want one_!"

Rouge popped her head around the door. "What?"

"I don't want one!" I shouted again, crying as my struggled to get my words out, my lips suddenly seeming large and bloated. "You have it! I-I don't think I can handle this!"

"Jennifer...Tell me what you need." Rouge whimpered.

"Oh god, I don't know anymore! I don't know!" I stressed, the cardboard box beneath my arms crackling under pressure. "This too much. How can I relax when everything around me is just so strange to me now?"

"Jennifer," Texas said, stepping forward, "You need to relax. We didn't realise this would take a bigger toll on you than it has."

He guided me over to the couch and sat me down, sitting beside me. I leant forward, burying my face into the cardboard box, and he began to rub my back. Cooing softly, I whimpered beneath his touch, his large hands soothing me, and within seconds, I managed to quieten down, my cries dying softly.

"Why is so strange? Why does everything seem like someone else's life?" I cried.

"Because you have a new life with Erik..." He paused. "And Nadir, too. And everyone else you know in 1881. Don't you realise, you fit in more there then you do here?"

I turned my head to the side, my cheek pressed against the cardboard. "Is that how it works?"

"What?"

"Are some people really just born in the wrong century?"

"Happens more often than you think!" Rouge joked, leaning against the door frame. "So Jennifer, what do you want to do now?"

I was happy for the change of conversation. It seemed that every time I talked to these two, my head started to hurt.

"Well, I thinking that we could go shopping, but I'm concerned that..."

Texas laughed. "Money isn't a problem."

I smiled. "You ain't stealing it are you?"

"Would you really want to know?" Rouge asked, raising an eyebrow cheekily.

"No, I guess not." I laughed back.

"Okay then, we'll have something to eat, then you two can go shopping. I'll stay here and hold the fort." Rouge said, crossing her arms and giving Texas a stern look.

"Alright, alright, no need to give me that look." Texas chuckled, burying his face in his hands. "Shouldn't this be a girly thing, though?"

"Yeah, it should, but it ain't." Rouge retorted.

"I'll need you to carry all the heavy bags." I laughed, sitting up and placing a hand on Texas's shoulder.

"Okay." Texas grumbled. He looked at Rouge. "So, what's for breakfast?"

Rouge rolled her eyes and walked off into the kitchen. "Have fun carrying bags!" She shouted sharply.

* * *

We did have fun, actually. Over the next couple of days, we shopped for quite literally everything. New clothes, modern appliances like lighters, ballpoint pens, shoes, all sorts of things. We even spent a whole day looking around for books to bring back for Erik to read. Texas was against the idea at first, but had begun to give in to the idea once he'd read a few. I promised him that I wouldn't give him any history books, but books on airplanes and computers, as well as a few fiction books, ones that he'd understand easily. All the time we shopped, I found it quite disturbing to Texas in such a happy mood. I had only ever seen him in a serious tone, but it seemed that he enjoyed shopping as well. We became almost shopping partners, and when we went out, taking breaks at the local cafes, Rouge stayed at my home, though what she did three was a mystery to me, because she never left any evidence of doing anything except for watching T.V.

"She'd live in front of it if she thought she could." Texas joked once.

Thinking of him, I looked up to see him a few aisles away from me. We were in a pharmacy, our last shopping destination. I was planning to spend the last couple of days just relaxing, watching T.V. and catching up (_If you can even call it that_!) on the media and stuff. After the pharmacy, Texas and I were gonna go back to my house and have a nice dinner and then watch a film before bed.

_He's probably never shopped in this time period_. I thought happily, watching him look over the packaging of hair dyes. I laughed, and he looked up, a little shocked at first, brought out of the own little daydream, but grinned along with me once he saw my smile.

I turned back to look at what I had picked up, and focused my attention on the toothbrushes I was carrying. I was pretty sure that Erik had never brushed his teeth in his entire life, same for Nadir, so now was just a good a time as any, despite the fact that we were a little disbanded. I looked into my basket, and saw several products that I was running out of, as well as products that I needed replacing. I had also managed to pick up some vitamins that we would probably need, as well as some medical items. I was determined to get those two using modern items, though it would probably be very difficult.

Texas wandered over, looking bored.

"We've been shopping for ages now. Have you got everything that you wanted?"

"Yeah, I have, let's go pay." I said, leading him towards the checkout counter.

"Texas, Let's just stay here for a few more days, and then go back. I'm already beginning to feel the effects of not being near Erik." I mumbled as we waited in the queue patiently.

"Really? Nadir told me that you'd looked nauseous on the night of the masquearade, but I didn't realise it was this serious." Texas replied, narrowing his eyebrows with thought.

"Serious? What do you mean?"

"The link that Erik creates ceases to be _over time_. The further away you are from Erik geographically, in terms of space, the more you feel his loss of presence. It shouldn't happen over time. You shouldn't feel that link at all. Time is different to space, in contrast to Erik's link. The link should just fadde, like the way a memory fades over time."

"So, you're saying that I shouldn't be feeling this, because theoretically, it's been over 100 years?"

"To put it quite simply, _yes_."

"But should time and space be connected? It doesn't make sense!"

"Yes, but do you honestly think that anything to do with Erik ever makes sense?"

I glared at Texas sourly. "That's not an explanation."

Texas chuckled. "I'm not a scientist. I'm going over experience and second-hand information here. You're the self-proclaimed genius, aren't you?"

We laughed as we reached the front of the queue, and as Texas paid for everything in cash, I politely ignored this chosen method of payment and walked out of the shop, not wanting to know exactly how he paid for it all. He caught up with me soon enough, and we strolled down the street, admiring the people walking past us as they all smiled, the sun beaming down on us as we walked back to my house.

After a few minutes, the house soon came into sight, as well as the sight of Rouge storming up and down the pavement, back and forth as she muttered to herself. We couldn't heard her, but we could tell she was talking, because she gestured with her arm quite prominantly, and the people who walked past her gave her odd looks. Texas called out to her cheerfully, waving his arms clumsily, his hands filled with shopping bags, as she looked up. She growled at him, and I laughed at their sudden 'reversed roles', enjoying the moment.

"Have you got everything? We need to go!" Rouge yelled, causing passerby's to look at her in amazement.

"Yes, why? And where to?" Texas laughed at her new attitude.

"Back home, there's trouble brewing!"

As we got closer, I noticed a brown envelope clasped in her hands.

"What do you mean though? We can go to any particular point in time whenever we want to, right? So why do we have to leave right now?" I asked, my eyes glued on the envelope.

"Because I've just read what happens next, and I'm pretty want you'll want to deal with it as soon as possible."

"Read?"

"We don't know any more of the story than you do. We don't know what happens next until we read the next envelope. It's like the next chapters, it's so we don't interfere, to keep us from knowing. A way to control us, I suppose." Texas explained as he climbed the steps to the front door.

"Oh." I mumbled.

"Yeah, well, I've just read the next part. It came half an hour ago. Erik's in trouble. Raoul's got a plan to capture him!"

"Oh _no_!" I moaned, rushing past Texas into the kitchen, where we had everything we planned on taking with us stacked in boxes. "We've got to _go_!"

Texas caught up with me. "Jennifer, things are a little delicate at the moment, so we need to take it slow right now, cmoe up with a game plan."

Rouge appeared at the door. "No, Texas, she's right, we've got to go, what else can we wait for? We'll go on ahead, and you can bring everything through, okay?" Rouge stressed, gesturing to all the boxes.

Texas nodded. "Okay, get going. I'll catch up."

Rouge nodded as she suddenly grabbed my wrist, pulling me up close against her body. Pulling out a small awhite object from her pocket, she held it up close to our chests, and I recognised the object from before, back in 1881, when Texas had been fiddling with it back in my room in Nadir's house. I hadn't gotten a good look at it before, everything seemed like a blur, and the past just faded into the future (_or would that be the present_?)

"Rouge!"

"Yeah?"

I looked her deep in the eyes, my hard eyes locking onto her nervous ones.

"Thank you. I really am greatful to you. For everything you've done for me, and you've done so much."

She smirked. "All part of the job."

I _was _grateful. They both had done so much for me, introducing me to a while new sun-kissed world. They brought Erik and Nadir into my life, and I into their's. And though logically, Erik and I could never be together, I was still happy just to be his friend. His student. His companion. His roomate.

And essentially...The reason he was still alive now. Or back then, whichever way you'd want to look at it.


	31. Chapter 31

It took no time at all for Rouge and I to appear outside Nadir's house, standing on his doorstep, facing each other, and it took a few seconds before we realised it was even raining. We collectively shrieked in shock, then laughed together as Rouge knocked on the door urgently. For a moment, as the rain washed us, we forgot the reason why we were there. Darius opened the door, and after grinning broadly at him, we pushed past him to stand in the hallway.

"Darius, where is Nadir?" I asked, wringing the rain from my hair.

"Mademoiselle McKenna! He's in the living room."

I nodded, giving him my thanks, and ran into the room, bursting through the doors like a madwoman, and my eyes locked on Nadir's face.

"Nadir, something's wrong, I..."

"_Jennifer?!_"

I looked to my left, and yelped in surprise at the sight of Erik, sitting in a large chair that made him look so small, twisting his fedora hat in his hands, his cape pooling around his feet pathetically. His broken cry tore at my heart, and his appearance did no better for me. He looked appalling. His clothes hung off of him worse than they did before, torn and dirty, and he usually took an usual amount of vanity in his appearance. That dreadful smell of death lingered, with an additional aroma of liqueur and that vanilla-smelling morphine he took. His hair was muddy and dishevelled, and his eyes! They were dull, dead and haunting. Never had I seen such emptiness in his eyes. But the moment they lingered over my own, they brightened and livened.

"Erik, What's happened? Why are you like this?" I looked at Rouge. "Could it be that we've come too late?"

"No, I don't think so." Rouge said, her eyes on Erik apprehensively.

I looked at Nadir, who had remained silent so far. "Nadir, what has happened? _Someone_! Tell me!"

"Jennifer, you have been gone for _quite some time_." He said, stirring his drink idly.

He made a pointed look at Erik, and for one dreadful moment, I knew what he meant. _Look at what you have done to him. This is what happens when you get too close. You silly girl. You thought you could just leave.  
_

"Erik? Did I do this? Did I do this to you?" I cried, recoiling in horror. "I never thought..."

_You silly girl._

"No, Jennifer, you sweet creature, you have done nothing wrong!" Erik lamented, whining. "Jennifer, you're _back_, Erik thought you'd left! Erik weeped and moaned once he heard from Nadir that you have left us, _Erik thought he would never see you again_!"

"Erik, how could I leave you?" I asked, stepping forward, his own reactions affecting my emotions. He had called me _sweet creature_. My heart actually fluttered, like a stupid and weak butterfly captured in my chest. But now was not the time! "You mean so very much to me."

_You thought you could just leave._

Erik scrambled to his feet, his fingers reaching across his body to remove any specks of dirt or anything that otherwise make him appear less than his usual self. "Jennifer, it is about time that we had a long talk. It will be a differcult conversation for me, but..."

He reached out for me, needing for his skin to connect with mine. His long bony fingers twitching with excitement with the prospect of touching me, and I found my own body reacted to his, my breath harsh and ragged as he crept closer. I wanted him to touch me, I needed him to suddenly take me into his arm and push me into his chest, so I could bury my face and cry over my stupidity. How many times had I hurt or confused Erik now?

_My first mask._

_I'm not leaving._

A whimper escaped my throat at that last thought. I had said that to him in _our home_. The night of the masquearade, the night that Rouge and Texas had taken me away. I had told him that I would not leave, and I did. I left him alone in that lair with only his thoughts. What insanity had he gotten upto while I had been away, laughing and enjoying Rouge and Texas's company. I was still confused what had happened the night of the masquerade, and they avoided my questions. Why had Erik abandoned our plan? Why was it important that I had to leave? So many questions, but not enough answers.

"We don't have time for this!" Rouge interrupted, bringing us both our from our thoughts. "Erik, Raoul has formed a plan to capture you!"

"The vicompte?" Erik laughed suddenly, making me jump back at his sudden change of emotions. "All brawn and no brain. It will not be be very much of a plan!"

"Erik, this is _serious_!" I stressed.

"Why should I be worried about the pampered _femme voleur_?"

"Because he was once in the navy." Texas warned, striding into the room with an air of authority. "Men like that are not simpletons, Erik. They know how to plan, prepare and fight, as you should well know."

He looked at Erik's arm, where I had not noticed there was a thin long line of blood. How long had that been there? And Erik had met Raoul? How long had we been gone? I felt like I had missed so much. _ I should never have gone..._

"We could leave Paris." I offered sadly, it was the only thing that sprung to mind. _We could leave Christine behind too. Just you and me?_

"No, the opera is tonight, and tonight, I plan on watching it with you, in box five."

"No, I won't. I won't watch you _fawn _over that silly fool Christine while Raoul and the gendarmes _close in on you_!"

"Jennifer, do not test my patience." Erik warned. "_Do not speak of her that way_."

"Erik, you're making me sick to my stomach! That dizzy little soprano is a gormless, glaze eyed twit! I'm sick and tired of you talking about her like she's some high vestal virgin! Can't you see what she's done to you?!"

_What _you _have done to _me_?_ I thought sadly. _Why can't you see that I love you? Am I not obvious enough? Should I flirt more, act more like Christine? Tell me what to do to gain your affections and I will gladly do it!  
_

"Jennifer, were you not a lady..." He seethed, speaking through his teeth, his hands tightening into fists.

"I should very much like to slap you across the face, but it would do no good, you would still play the fool!" I retorted, my own anger matching his.

He growled suddenly and wildly, and as I shrieked and buried my face in my hands, I heard the window creak open, a large gust of wind blowing into me. I removed my hands from my face, and found Erik gone. Had he gone out the window? What man honestly _did that_?

"Erik?" I asked weakly.

_Did that seriously happen? Was that our first arguement? It all happened so fast. I'm still feeling that things should slow down, but they never do._

Rouge took my hand. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I lied. "At least, I think I am, I don't know what just happened."

"You've been getting that alot." Texas noted, smiling lopsidedly.

"And here's me thinking, 'With such a beautiful morning, how could anything go wrong?'" Nadir moaned before taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm sorry Nadir, I didn't mean for all that to happen. I don't even know how it got started."

"Swirled out of your control, eh?"

"A little, yeah." I paused, something on the tip of my tongue. "What did Erik mean, about me and him sitting in Box Five? What opera?"

Nadir looked up, startled. "You don't know? I thought you did."

"What? Thought I knew what?"

"Erik has written an opera. He gave the score to the managers on New Year's eve. They're premiering it tonight. Don Juan Triumphant."

"Really? Oh, well, that's..."

I wanted to say "_Good for him_", but I wasn't entirely sure if I would mean it. Not to say anything mean, but after everything, I really didn't think that having his opera performed was a good move. What made me pause, was that the fact that at some point, he actually thought, "_Yeah, that's the way to go, compose an opera, creep Christine out, get her to perform in it_". Okay, probably not what he actually planned. Was I just getting the wrong angle from this?

"You look like you could do with some tea." Nadir mused, smiling safely as he got up. "Or perhaps a sharp brandy?"

"Oh wait, I've got you a few things. I want you to try some things, like an experiment."

"Me?" He asked, his lips twitching into a smirk. "You thought of me whilst you did your shopping?"

"Yeah, want to try some Coca Cola?" I asked, grinning at Rouge and Texas, while they bit their lips and crossed their arms.

* * *

A few hours later, Rouge and I were showing Nadir the finer points of the 'milk to cornflakes' ratio as we sat in the comfortable glow of the fireplace that he had lit once night had descended. I had been allowing my mind to wander, about Erik, about the opera, and I had come to suddenly realisation that the Opera had begun already. I wanted to go to him, comfort him, be with him, but with every second that passed, the more I began to feel that there was no chance for us to ever see eye to eye again. Rouge sense my disappointment and depression setting in and tried to distract me by talking on-stop about the items we brought back, constantly prodding me for an additional commentary. I'd comment sparingly as Rouge held up an item of insignificant importance to me, but a source of great delight and wonder to Nadir. We didn't want to confuse him to too much, so we had started with food and drink of the 21st century, and we ad found that it actually amused him instead of disgusting him.

"And this is consumed on a regular basis?" He asked, in reference to the drink we had given him half an our ago. He had tasted it, and politely didn't comment on it until now.

"Some people drink it every day." I said, topping Nadir up with more Coke, determined to see him drink it. He seemed to be taking a shine to it. "It's some sort of carbonated drink, and while it's not particularly good for your health, it's still a nice way to cool off on a hot day."

"I see, and what are _you_ drinking?"

"I'm drinking a health drink. It's mainly various fruits mixed together with some added nutrients and vitamins." I said, giving the bottle to him so that he could have a look.

"I never heard of some of these fruits." He commented, before experimenting with a sip. "It tastes strange."

"When did health drinks ever taste anything other than 'strange'?"

Nadir and I laughed together, swapping drinks quite happily, while Rouge sat beside me, stony faced, and Texas watched over us from the window, muttering to himself. Bathed in moonlight, he looked more serous than I had ever seen him. His eyes locked on mine, and they flashed brilliantly, before purposefully pointing at Rouge. I wondered, as I began to show Nadir various snack foods, what he was thinking about.

_Could it be that envelope? The letter that Rouge has? Does he want me to ask about it? What does he want? Maybe he wants to do something about Raoul's plan, but doesn't know what.  
_

"Rouge?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I take a look at that letter?"

"Why?"

"There's got to be some clue in that letter about what Raoul's plan is, right?"

"Yes, I can understand that." She muttered weakly, bringing out the white envelope, and proceeded to open it, pulling out a grungy yellow slip of paper. It looked as though it has been through hell and back, and as she handed it to me, muttering her apologies, I noticed that it has recently been swamped in water, it's delicate form looser and and more flexible than regular paper.

"Rouge and Texas, I hope this finds you well. Know that you are missed," I read aloud, Texas and Nadir's eyes stuck on me as Rouge began to fiddle with the hem of her skirt. "I believe it is time to let Jennifer know of her significence. Whne she asks for this letter, you may give it to her. You have both done well. Keep up the medical checks. Jennifer, before I discuss Erik, I feel I must tell you a few things. We have only ever wanted the best for you. We are very proud of you, and we watch over you lovingly. We set you on a path that we thought you were ready for, and you have proved yourself well. With Rouge and Texas's help, you have walked down this path, but now is the time where they must leave you so that you may go on. They will still be there for you, but you must make the decisions. Regarding Erik's opera, Don Juan Triumphant, Gendermes have been posted at every every exit, and everywhere that may cause a problem for you. Erik will strike upon the stage, and then head for home. The mob will be joining him soon to kill him, but trust your instincts and do what you feel is best- What? Oh my god, Erik! We have to rescue him!"

I stood up, staring around the room. "Guys, let's go!"

"Jennifer, the letter says that _you_ must go. We are not involved anymore. We can't help you." Texas said, staring at the floor blankly.

"What? No, fuck the letter, this is Erik we're talking about, we have to do something! Didn't you hear, a mob is going to kill him! We have to go, we have to get there before they do!"

"Jennifer, no! You must do this alone."

I stared at them, my teeth bared as I screwed up the paper in my hands.

"Cowards! You let a letter determine your fate! I will do it alone then!"

My body trembled with fear, and giving them all one last look, I grabbed my coat, I ran out into the rain, heading for the opera house.

The rain merged with my body, and as I ran, everything seemed to slow down. I could breathe better and think clearer than I ever had before. I knew what I had to do.


	32. Chapter 32

**WARNING: This is an extremely long chapter, it's 6,332 words long, so make sure you've got the time to read it!**

I'm sorry it's long, I wasn't quite sure how to break it all up, but know that it's not the last chapter, there's still plenty more coming!

* * *

Running through the streets, people staring round as I narrowly dodged them, gave me a second glance at the world I now belonged to. But my thoughts drifted off, turning towards Erik, and I sadly thought that without him, I no longer had a claim to this world. This new wind that tousled my hair as my legs stretched further and further so I could gain more speed, was the wind of a world that would not matter to me anymore if I found Erik... _gone_.

The thought hurt me, in more ways than one, more than I thought it would. He truly was my everything, so why did it still shock me to find myself hurting when I thought of him in pain? As I appeared in the Opera House shadow, running down Rue Scribe, I recalled that one door that Erik had told me about, hidden on Rue Gluck, a road on the other side of the opera house, a door that was invisible to an eye that did not look for it. A door that led to his domain, to his sanctuary. But the door was rusted and rotting, he told me, and only a strong will could open it. I knew I could be that strong will. For Erik, I would destroy that door.

That was something amiss though, something about the opera house seemed different. I failed to notice anything wrong, but there was more people leaving the opera house than usual, their attentions fixed towards the exits, searching for other people in the strange fog that rolled down onto the pavement. Their presense seemed to blur in my vision, and the only thing that was in focus was the alley I needed to find.

I came upon the door, hidden in the back alley of the opera house, breathing heavily with relief. I found that it was indeed rusted and rotting, but I backed up and pounded it with my body, the rust irritating my skin and the bad wood cracking against every hit. Ever hit, every pound, every kick of my leg was fuelled by the anger that I felt for Christine, for possessing my Erik's mind. A stupid thought, but strangely reassuring as my skin rested against the door. I managed to stop after a few minutes, my anger having fully expressed itself through this demeaning act of a woman in love. Raising my arms, I shoved my forearms into the door, pulling away in pain as splinters struck me. Crying wildly, I gave one last punch to the door with my awkward fist, and yelped as the door shattered to pieces. I looked in. There was only darkness, but the light that managed to creep in illuminated a series of steps that sank down into the bowels of the opera house.

Minutes after I had entered the darkness, I was already at the gates of Erik's home. Treading water with my legs, breathing deeply, I pressed my hands up against the wrought iron, feeling for the hidden switch that Erik and I made just for me one tired morning. I felt it suddenly, the pressure still tight, and I unscrewed it, the gate lifting with a groan.

I waded across the lake, my body swaying from side to side, the water cooling my heated body and I yelped as I tripped on a rock under the murky green water, falling in headfirst. I panicked, the sudden action disturbing me, and as I shot my head up for breathe, I managed to crawl onto the gritty, stony shore, calling for Erik like the lost lenore.

"Erik? Are you here? Erik, where are you? _This is important_!" I sobbed, lying on the shore, my dress tangled around my legs, weighing me down. One shoe had been lost on the stairs, the other was floating somewhere in the water. My tears were choking me as my voice echoed along with the drips of water in the cavern.

I pulled myself together and managed to clamber into the swan room, and upon realising that there was only me in the cavern, I was somewhere between screaming and crying as I wringed my hands.

"Oh god, I'm too late. Rouge Texas, if only you could have let me know sooner!" I cried, my sanity being stretched to the very limits.

I stumbled over to the bed, collapsing onto the dusty sheets, brushing away the cobwebs with the tips of my fingers, my breathing shuddering as I grasped the sheets painfully.

"Oh God." I whimpered, the sudden thought of Erik's death finally hitting me.

I suddenly remembered Rouge words, of when she and Texas had performed the strange medical checks on me and kept me hidden away from the world while Christine performed the role of Elisa in Hannibal.

_"Does it have a happy ending?" I asked, regarding the 'Story' that Rouge had told me about.  
_

_Rouge frowned as she shrugged carelessly. "Depends where you end it."_

Depends where you end it? What if it ended here? How would I know when it ended? How would I know when the story had finally finished and my role was no longer needed? Was Erik's role now over? What if the story still went on without him? I didn't think I could bear it.

I burst into tears, the sheer emotion overtaking my need to cry. Horrendous noises escaped my throat, and my body shook with guilt and sadness. I had never cried this hard, not since the death of Aleksander. Coughing and choking on the dirty grey bed, I wept for my poor, poor Erik. I thought of Erik dying alone, lying hidden in one of the secret passageways that he adored so much. The mob would have followed him, desperate for revenge, and Erik, panicking, would had led them into a trap. But they would have over powered him, beating him to death like cannibalistic thugs! Unloved, and full of hatred for the world, he would have been alone, without me to protect him. I would not be there to hold his hand, kiss him tenderly, and wish the world was a more considerate place.

How I wish I could kiss him now. How I wish I could give my Erik one last gift. How I wish I could let him know how I felt.

I wished I could tell him, and in this time and place, I could pretend that he loved me back, and would reach up to lovingly stroke my cheek.

How I needed the fool!

Rubbing my eyes, I sniffed carelessly,thinking. Was I doomed to lose all the men I had ever loved, that had meant something to me? I had not been there for Aleksander's assassination, and I would not be there for Erik. Was this really the end of the story? Was Erik really doomed to die in this horrid place, in such an unhappy state of mind? My unhappy Erik!

Something crunched in the other room. I jolted out of my reverie and perked my ears up, listening for more sounds. It sounded like something large, brushing up against gravel. It sounded like the boat coming up against the shore! There was a voice! Another voice rang out in the other room. Two voices. Two people in _our home_.

I stood up, panicking. My mind froze unexpectedly as I stood by the bed, staring at the door. There was footsteps, coming closer and closer to the door. I gripped my skirts fearfully, my teeth chattering as I sucked on my lips.

Christine suddenly entered the room, carrying the dress that Erik had made her! He had made it especially for her, an item he had never shown me, but had spoken of it only once. She was staring at the floor, her eyes darting about as she mumbled to herself. She looked up suddenly, and her eyes caught with mine.

"You!" She murmured, vemonous hate in her brown eyes as she threw the dress to the floor, as she realised what my presense meant. "You! You were working for him all this time, and you never told me!"

"Christine, I..."

"You lied to me, straight to my face!"

"Is Erik here?" I asked bluntly, grabbing her hands.

She pulled her hands away from mine. She muttered disgustedly, "Is _that _his name?"

I gritted my teeth. "Yeah, you would have found that out had you actually spoken to the man instead of runing away from him."

"_He _is not a man!"

"He has been nothing but a gentleman to you! He's been treating you like a Queen and had never once touched you! What you don't realise is that he doesn't know how to show his love, he's still a child in those matters, so he'll make mistakes, and both of you will run away from them like a stupid child! You've been a little witch to him, teasing him and taunting him for months, parading your silly little engagement with Raoul!"

"It is not silly, you little gypsy!" She jabbed her finger at me. "You helped kill Joseph Buquet!"

"I had nothing to do with that!"

"A likely tale!"

"Why should I take judgement from you? You naive, childish little girl! For god's sake Christine, you thought that Erik was an angel. You were so willing to believe it, despite how ridiculous it sounds." I shouted, pushing Christine aside.

Walking into the lair, I saw Erik, his back to me as he finished tying the mask to his face. For the first time in my life, while I had been staying with Erik, I had never once seen him without his mask, even if his back _was _to me. What had Christine done to him?

"Erik?" I cried, fresh tears springing to my eyes.

"Jennifer, I was not expecting you." He said calmly, turning to face me.

"I thought I'd lost you forever." I moaned, running to him and swinging my arms around his body. I hugged him tightly, burying my cheeks in his chest. I melted into him, crying from pure relief.

He stared down at me, his mouth slightly agape, shock apparent in his yellow gaze, he pushed me away, holding onto me by my arms and forcing me to look up at him. "But why?"

"I thought you were dead." I mumbled, twisting my dress in my clumsy hands.

"What happened?"

I shrugged awkwardly.

"_Jennifer_..."

"I needed to see you."

His eyes travelled down my body, and I realised what a sight my body must have been. My ripped, stained dress dripping with moss, grime and everything else that could be found in that insipid lake. My makeup would have been smeared, mascara wiped across my face and arms, my hair tangled and wild. Splinters, from the door that I had smashed, digging into my skin would have drawn some blood, so great streaks of red liquid would have dancing across my arms like strange veins. Rust would have settled on my body, if it had not been washed away by the lake, and I was freshly coated with dust from the swan bed. I must have looked like some wild creature, or an untamed water demon of some sorts.

Erik turned away, picking up a veil that had been draped across his desk. "What made you think I was dead?"

"Rouge and Texas, they told me that a mob was about to search for you and kill you. Do you know how much that scared me? Do you know how much I have cried for you, thinking that you were dying alone?"

Erik's eyes flashed. "The idea of my death scares you?"

"Yes, for god's sake, Erik! How many times must I prove my loyalty to you? Now come on, this mob will be here probably any second now!"

"Then you must leave, Christine and I must speak with each other."

"We don't have time for this!"

"Then you'd better get going. I'm expecting another guest." He said darkly, smirking. "One that should make Christine's choice a little easier!"

"Erik, you've gone mad..." I whispered, hardly daring to believe it.

Had so much changed since I left with Rouge and Texas? How long had he been without me to balance him out? Had I turned him into this?

Whatever it was that was making him like this, I knew he wasn't going to leave without Christine. I needed her to realise what danger she was in, and potentially putting everyone else in. If I could convince her, she might willingly convince Erik to escape with us. He would only ever listen to what she said. I understood now. I ran back into the swan room, and saw Christine sadly look at herself in the mirror.

"Has it really come to this?" She asked me, turning to face me. "Kidnapped, by a monster and his madness."

I ignored her slight against Erik. "Christine. I don't want to fight you. We could have been good friends. It's just a shame about the circumstances."

"Yes, I think so too."

"I think Erik's got something sinister in mind, I'm worried about him-"

She looked up. "Are you honestly so blind to all of his faults?"

"No, I see them, but I don't dwell on them, as you seem to want to do."

"Jennifer, have you seen what he's done to the Opera House? It will never be the same again!"

"I don't know what you mean..."

"Have you not seen the fires? He's crashed the chandelier! Have you not seen the bodies that lie motionless beneath it?"

I froze. "He's done what?"

"He came onto the stage, disguised as Piangi-"

"How, when?"

"He killed Piangi as he was about to go on. I revealed his face to the audience..."

"What?"

"...And then he kidnapped me, releasing the chandelier, killing the audience members."

"Oh my god."

Christine sniffled. "And I do not knowwhat has happened to Raoul. He was in Box Five."

"Raoul was in Box Five? And gendarmes were surrounding the stage? Where did they honestly think Erik would go, other than the stage? How were they not prepared for that?" I wondered aloud.

"Oh, does it really matter now?"

"I suppose not."

Christine looked towards the door. "I had better go talk to him. I must make him see sense."

"Yes, I understand."

She grabbed my hands. "Jennifer, I know that recently we have not gotten along, but I would greatly appreciate it if you were present."

"Me? No, I'll just make things awkward..." I stuttered, a new thought entering my head. "Besides, we have to get going, a mob will be here soon to kill Erik."

Christine's eyes brightened a little, and I hissed at her. "Oh, at least pretend, will you?"

We walked out together, holding hands, her tiny little fists gripping mine tightly, her white knuckles the only evidence of her nervousness as she bravely paraded out, her wedding trail trailing behind us, swishing against the floor morbidly.

For the next few minutes, I could only stare at my feet, trying to block out the words spoken between Christine and Erik. I didn't want to hear anything, I wanted to leave, I wanted to save Erik, but I knew that at this point, my words would have been uesless. Words drifted in and out, Christine constantly bringing me out of my reverie by sqeezing my hand, but I'd turn away, trying to block out everything. Several times I think she wanted me to say something, but I found that my lips were dry and nothing came out from them other than, '_We need to leave_'. Tired of my silence, Christine let go, and stepping closer to Erik, tried talking to him again.

"Your face doesn't scare me anymore Erik, it's your soul that is truly where the distortion lies." Christine said bravely, staring at him.

That one sentence rang throughout the caverns proudly, and despite how hard to wanted to block all of this out, it was the one sentence that rang throughout my head too.

There was silence, and we all thought deeply about who we truly wanted, until...

"Oh! Look who has arrived!" Erik annouced.

Christine and I looked up, and both shouted, "Raoul!"

"Mademoiseele McKenna! What are you doing here? Has he kidnapped you too?" He looked at my current state of outfit. "What has he done to you?"

"Nothing, Raoul. I'm his best friend, I'm here willingly!" I said, wringing my hands again. "And currently I'm the only one whose concerned about his safety!"

Both Raoul and Erik stared at me in shock, though I doubted it was for the same things.

"Jennifer, you address this man as if you know him on personal level!" Erik growled.

"I do Erik, We met at the masquerade and got on quite well, but this is neither the time nor the place, Erik." I turned to Raoul. "Raoul, there a giant mob coming here, right now, we don't know how long they'll be, we need to get out of here!"

"Yes, I know. Meg Giry is trying to hold them bak, but it is as I suspected, they have overpowered her." He faced Erik. "But I will not leave without Christine."

"What is up with you two? She hasn't even put out!" I shouted.

Erik ignored my comment and turned his attention to Raoul. " I don't suppose you truly realise what a delight it is to have you with us. I was rather wishing you would come, and here you are!"

"Monsieur, free her!" Raoul replied, placing his hands up agains the iron gate.

"Hear that Christine?" Erik laughed.

"Oh Raoul..." Christine said softly, closing her eyes as she placed her dainty hand to her cheeks.

"I love Christine, more than anything in the world, Does it mean nothing to you?" He paused, staring at Christine. "Christine, let me look at your face!"

"You're more than welcome to look." Erik announced, pulling the lever he had been walking towards.

I watched anxiously as the gate lifted, and Raoul waded through the water, staring around him with surprize and caution. Erik walked out to him, smiling wickedly with a new sense of purpose. I wandered forward, watching Erik. Something was happening. Some trick was being played on my eyes. I watched his hands, drifting towards the water, before deciding that I couldn't waste time like this. I knew something would happen, but if I could find some way of escape and get everyone out, then perhaps there was a chance to save them, to correct his dreadful mess.

I looked around, my eyes searching every corner and cranny. I was sure there was a secret door around here, hidden behind some curtain or a mirror or something. Where was it?

Christine cried out, her screams echoinng around the cavern, and I spun around, only to see Erik choking Raoul around the neck with a lasso made of thick rope. Time seemed to slow down, Erik's face looming in the candle-lit cavern, Raoul's strangled cry lasting longer than it should have, Christine turing away in horror. She suddenly buried her face into my body, hiding herself in my front, sobbing as I gently encircled my arms around her, comforting her as I watched Erik with disgust written upon my face.

"Erik, what are you doing?! Are you mad?!" I asked, trying to prevent the tears that threatened to appear.

"Christine!" Erik shouted, tying the rope around the gate. "Choose me, start a new life with me, and he will go free, but if you refuse me, then he shall hang this very moment! Make your choice!"

"Erik! No!" I cried, burying my face into Christine' hair, my confusion and disgust swelling with each second that Erik held Raoul to the gate.

Christine pulled away forcefully, facing Erik with rage. "The pity I would have felt for you has gone Erik, there's nothing left but hatred and fear!"

"I never wanted your pity, Christine!" Erik retorted, roaring as he tightened his grip on the rope.

Christine winced, burying her face in her hands. I wanted to do the same, the sight of Erik's anger sickening me. My stomach turned as my voice rang out to him.

"Erik, can't you see what you're doing? This is madness. Look at Christine, the woman you are pursuing!" I shouted, gesturing to Christine. "This is madness!"

I hope he would recognise the pain and fear in her eyes, but I didn't look for long. I needed to find the escape. As they argued further, I searched the walls, my desparation setting in with every second that passed. The heat was getting to me, I noted, and I wondered if this sudden heat wave was coming from the fires above us.

_Please god, please let everything be okay._ I thought sadly. _I don't want Erik to die. Not here, not now._

Erik's and Raoul's voice echoed around the cavern, both pleading her to choose them. I pressed myself against the stony wall, their voices driving me insane. I pressed my forehead to the wall, the cold bumpy stone cooling my head. From the corner of my eye, I saw Christine walk out into the lake, approaching Erik, who in turn walked towards her. I turned to face them.

"Oh Erik, what kind of life have you known? Don't you know, that you are never alone?"

_No! Oh please god, why this torment?_

I turned away, sobbing quietly, cramming my fingers into my mouth to deafen the sound. My tears moulded themselves onto the stone wall as I saw Christine kiss Erik in my head.

_I should never have come here. I should have stayed in the future. _I thought_. It would have been better for everyone._

The mob was coming, I could hear them. They would be here any moment. Any moment now. They would kill Erik, and I didn't know if I could stop them._  
_

_He doesn't love me._

The mob was getting closer, and everyone just stood here, doing nothing. I needed to save them. Even if it destroyed me, I would get Erik and Christine out of here. I turned around. I needed to see them, touching each other, needing each other desperately, my mind weaving fantasies that I didn't need to see.

I stared around me, confused as Christine removed the rope from Raoul's neck, and Erik walked towards me. What had happened while I zoned out?

"Go Christine, promise me you'll leave. You may take the boat." Erik cried, tears appearing on his cheeks. "Never tell anyone of me. Of us."

Erik stopped before me, towering over me, his head hung, crying like a small, defenceless child. I meekly stared up at him, my body twisted in an awkward position, half facing Raoul and Christine, the other half facing the wall which held the secret door.

"_Jennifer_..." Erik whispered, looking up.

"Erik." I whispered back.

"I would never have thought that you would have come back for me." He moaned, fingers twitching.

"You never did have any self-confidence. We should work on that." I said, staring at the wall.

"Self-confidence?" He asked to himself, wandering away into the swan room.

"Erik, the mob..." I said, gesturing towards the gate.

"_Let them come_." He said, entering the room slowly.

I paused, wondering if I should follow him, but there was never really a choice. I was always going to follow him.

"Erik, please don't be like this." I said, entering the room.

He sat on a stool, fiddling with a music box I had never seen before. It had a figure of a Persian monkey with cymbals on top. It began playing. He began to hum along with it.

"You have never seen my face,_ have you Jennifer_?" Erik asked, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"No, I haven't." I muttered awkwardly. I fiddled with my thumbs as I bit my lip.

"Have you never been curious?"

"Sure."

"So why have you never tried to look?"

"Cos..." I thought of images I had seen on the Internet of disfigured people, documentaries I had seen on extraordinary people, and I said, "Because of you. You haven't asked me if I want to see it. I'm not going to bring it up if you aren't comfortable with the subject."

"Jennifer..."

"Erik?..." Christine asked.

She entered the room shyly. Erik looked up as she approached him, a cautious smile on her lips.

"Christine... I do love you."

"I know." She whispered, bringing her hands up. She pulled the engagement ring from her finger, and handed it to him gently. She left, slowly tearing herself away from him, crying herself.

"Erik. It's time to go." I said, holding his hand as he stood up.

"Yes, I believe it is."

"But before we do, I think there's something I need to talk to you about."

I was going to say it. I didn't want to, I didn't want to be that girl, but by god, he was making me say it without even meaning to. Just by his squeezing my hand, he was making me say the words that I dreaded saying, in fear of rejection and worse ...

"I _love _you." I stuttered weakly, blushing like a schoolgirl.

Oh God, I actually said it. To his mask.

"What?"

"I-I mean, that is, I love you like as though you were family. Close family. Like a brother or something." I said, chickening out.

"Jennifer?"

"Yes?"

"I-"

"Wait, ssh, did you hear that?" I hushed him, pressing my hand against his chest. I listened for sounds coming from the outside of the room.

Shouting. The mob was here! Now!

"We've got to go now, show me where the secret door is, _now_!" I shouted, pulling on his hand.

"It'll be hidden behind one of the mirrors." He said, squeezing my hand again.

I squeezed it back as we approached a mirror. I placed one hand against the smooth surface. "How do we get through?"

"J-Jennifer?"

Erik and I turned around to find Meg, standing in the middle of the lake, staring at us.

"Meg! Are you with the mob?"

"No, I'm not." She said, staring at our linked hands. "Are you two...?"

"Escaping? Yes. Do be kind enough to watch our backs for us." Erik said, tightening his grip on my hand. I said nothing, smiling as I felt a burst burst of heat in my fingers.

"You go first, Erik." I said dreamily, blushing as I held back from giggling inanely.. "I'll talk with Meg."

He nodded, picking up a small candelabra. He began to smash the mirrors energetically, and I tried to politely and confidently ignore this random act of violence against the mirrors as I wandered down to Meg.

"Meg, remember at hte New Years Eve masquerade, I went away really depressed but came back happy?"

"Yes, you were drunk." Meg chuckled nervously, watching Erik attack another mirror, despite the fact that the hidden door was laid bare for all to see, his eyes lingering over me.

"Meg..." I warned, laughing. "You know I wasn't. Anywho, the reason why I came back so happy, was because of Erik." I whispered the last part to her, having stopped in front of her.

"Whose Erik?" Meg asked, looking bewildered.

"Him. The Phantom." I said, jabbing my thumb behind me as Erik crawled into the darkness that was hidden inside the secret door.

"Jennifer, we must depart." Erik shouted, his ghostly hand reaching out from the darkness.

"I'll be right along." I shouted back. "Meg, can you hold off the mob until we're safely away?"

Suddenly, the sounds of spalshing came from the other side of the gate.

"I guess not!" I shouted, running back up to Erik.

I slowed down, reaching the hidden door. A terrible new thought dawned on me. I reached up, pulling a thick gold cord down. It was set to hide the door with a large, ruffly curtain. It would hide the door until Erik could get away, Meg and I would be able to hold the mob off long enough...

"Jennifer, what are you doing?" Erik asked, grabbing my wrist tightly.

"Erik, go to Nadir's house, Rouge and Texas will protect you. Tell them I won't play the game anymore if you die." I said sternly, pulling again on the cord.

Erik stopped me again. He poked his head out. I smiled weakly. His mask was dirty with the tears that had stained his mask. I leaned down, imagining myself to be Christine. I pressed my palms against this jawlines, and with my thumbs, I wiped away the tears. He quivered beneath my gentle touch. I loved that.

"Jennifer, tell me what you are doing!"

"They'll find the hidden door in no time, Erik, and I'll just slow you down. You can move alot faster without me. Meg can't hold them all off on her own, not again. Me and Meg are going to hold off the mob. Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll survive."

I knelt down on the balls of my feet, my dress pooling around me, my curiousity spiking as I suddenly dared to say what I hadn't before. I leaned in closer to Erik.

"Erik, promise me you'll find me." I whispered, my face inches away from his. "Promise me."

"I promise." He whispered back, his chest rising rapidly with his sudden breathing. I could feel his body temperature rise, the heat hitting me against my cheeks.

"Erik, I lied to you before." I said, pushing my body closer towards his, my nerves rattled as he didn't pull away. "I lied when I said you were a brother to me. You're more than that. You're my everything. You are the blood in my veins. You're the love of my foolish, damned life. You're the reason why you can feel my breath on your neck, because without you, I'm nothing. It killed me to see you fawn over Christine, but I'm okay now."

I moved in closer, pushing myself onto my knees and crawling in closer towards him. He remained frozen to the spot, breathing heavily, tears still shining in the dim light that entered that tunnel. He had copied my actions, balancing himself on the balls of his feet, and as I moved closer to him, he had opened his knees up so I could creep in closer towards him.

"I think that I've known for a long time that I was in love with you." I murmured, my body suddenly pressing up against his. He relented, falling back onto his bum.

I crawled into the darkness, into his lap. He stiffened, watching me as my hand crept upto his neck.

"Erik, I love you. I'm saying this now, because I'm scared of what'll happen if I don't. Seeing you in here, waiting for me to join you, made me understand that I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. Only you."

I leaned upwards, my face nearing his. He broke out of his dreamlike state, and watched me, his lips trembling.

"I know you still love Christine. I don't pretend that. I know that you don't love me the way I love you, but I want you to know, that I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

I sat up, leaning my body against him, breathing heavily. "I hope you don't mind."

I kissed him. On the corner of his mouth, my lips pressing against his malformed ones and the cold, hard clay that formed his mask. My heart burst into a thousands shards as my hands wrapped themselves around Erik's neck, my body twitching with excitement, my chest rubbing against his. He moaned beneath my touch, and I reveled in that fact. He hadn't moaned when Christine had kissed him, did he?

His hands snaked their way around my waist, and I kissed him again, moaning back to him, our strange talk making some sense. Our bodies seemed to understand what those moans meant, and we pulled each other closer, our desperate little bodies needing each other. Our bodies took over, our minds and hearts suddenly disregarded, and I knew that Erik may not have loved me, and only loved Christine, but we could both pretend, and though it would never be enough for either of us, it would have to do.

"Jennifer?"

I growled at Meg, having almost forgotten that she was still standing in the lake, and couldn't what either of us were up to. The sound making my throat vibrate, the skin tingling against Erik's throat. Erik growled back at me, his eyes flashing an unmentionable amount of colours, and grabbed me around my thighs.

"You're not leaving." He said authoritatively.

"She's right Erik, I have to leave you. But you've promised me, haven't you? That you'll come get me. If you don't, I'll hunt you down Erik, by God I will." I moaned, feeling like a wild tigress. I needed this control, it dominated me.

I could easily see why Erik demanded attention.

"You're not leaving." Erik said again, weaker this time.

I leaned in again. My lips brushed against his. "I am, Erik, to protect you."

I pulled myself away, the adrenaline leaving me as I crawled out of the darkness. I didn't know what had come over me. He had suddenly brought out this wild, ruthless side of me that I had never known before. I needed it again, I craved for the dominance and control and attention.

I pulled on the cord, and watched as the curtain pulled down over him, hiding the hidden door effectively. It just looked like a curtain draped over a mound of rock.

I turned around walking away, leaving my heart with Erik, and joined Meg, my heart fluttering like a wild butterfly.

"What happened?" Meg asked, turning to face the gate.

"Quite alot." I mused over, grinning wickedly. "Despite being completely insane, almost killing Raoul and setting the opera house on fire, I'm completely sure that I would do it all over again."

Meg stared at me, not quite understanding. We stood in the water, no weapons to attack, no defence to help us, and waited for the mob that was coming for Erik's blood. We were calm, and we were ready.

"Jennifer, I have no idea what they'll do to you."

"I know."

"They might do anything to you. They might kill you. There's no controlling an angry mob."

"Yeah, I figured that."

"And you're still willing to die for that man?"

"You're standing here as well, aren't you?" I asked, grinning at her.

"Yes. Though I don't know why."

We stood silent again, and watched as the cavern filled with light, the sound coming closer, and closer. I gulped, brushing a hand through my hair. Maybe I hadn't quite thought this though....

* * *

It's not the end folks, there's still more coming! Please do read and review! Yours reviews feed me, my ego, and make chapters write themselves especially for you!!


	33. Chapter 33

Nadir stirred his ice tea carefully, sipping from it occasionally as he peered out of the window from behind the curtains. He noted the streaks of black smoke lining the sky like the stripes of a tiger, black against dark blue, a bruised and sordid sky, indeed. The streets were empty, the usual sparse passerby missing as the street lamps glowed with a surreal purpose.

Needless to say, he was worried. He didn't need anyone else to say it, it was fairly obvious by the way he muttered under his breath, gripping his glass tighter and rubbed at his head, his temples throbbing with anxiety. Jennifer had stormed out of his home nearly four hours ago, her temper flaring like the great tiger he saw in the sky. Perhaps those black streaks in the sky was related to her, somehow. All in all, it was very unlike her, and very unladylike, but he had never really expected her to be a lady, never expected her to change.

But she had, for Erik. Maybe she didn't know it yet, but Erik's presence brought out strange qualities in the girl.

He peeked out from behind the curtain again, squinting as he peered into the alleys, searching for any movement that might have signified Erik's presence. No doubt, if Jennifer was travelling with Erik, they would be sticking to the shadows to avoid detection. But there was still no sign, of her or Erik, though he wasn't particularly worried for Erik. To be honest, he resented Erik, getting all of Jennifer's attention. He adored Jennifer, almost worshipped her, her energy bringing up his own, her strange un-ladylike actions bemusing him, but since he had left her in Erik's care, he left a little left out whenever he visited the two. They were so perfectly in-sync, but there was were times when they would look at each other and just be frozen to the spot, staring at each other. They'd snap of it after a while, but they would both look flustered and exhausted, like as though they both had been fighting a great battle.

He had seen no reason as to why she had gotten so upset over Erik, apart from their general friendship. He had supposed it was a future thing, until Rouge had explained to him her feelings for Erik. Nadir had very nearly fainted, an unmanly act, but possibly what any other man would have done had they heard the same thing and had known Erik the way he did, the mass murderer and accomplished, yet anti-social, genius.

He hadn't know what to say. He held himself back from pouring himself a drink, no doubt he would need his head clear when Jennifer arrived back, with or without Erik. Rouge had even told him news that he already knew, about Erik's feelings for Jennifer.

His moustache twitched. Yes, he already knew about those feelings, complicated as they were.

He sighed, staring down into his drink. "Where is she?" He asked, pretending his ice tea to be scotch.

"She should still be in the cavern." Texas said, glancing at the clock that stood above the mantelpiece.

Rouge had left ten minutes ago to safely retrieve Erik's belongings to bring them here. Nadir had politely ignored the assumption that Erik would be staying here for very long, but if it made Jennifer happy, then he would do whatever it took to keep her smiling.

"And Erik? Where will he be?"

"I'm not sure. We only get the story in chapters." Texas sighed, having already explained this to him. "You see..."

"Yes, that's quite alright, I get it." Nadir huffed, downing his drink.

There was a short sharp knock on the door, that Nadir recognised to be Darius. He beckoned him in, the sight of his manservant a pleasant one compared to the presence of of the stranger. Darius entered, looking meekly about him, before allowing the person behind him to enter.

It was Erik. Nadir waited to see Jennifer's face, but then remembered that only a minute ago Texas had said that Jennifer would be at the lair now. He didn't understand.

"Erik, Jennifer has gone looking for you, Texas tells me she is facing the mob now-"

Erik wearily entered further into the room, before settling himself down in the nearest seat. Every so often, he would adjust his mask, as it slipped further and further down his face, the tears creeping under the white porcelain easing the friction.

"Yes, I know." Erik sighed.

"How do you know?" Nadir asked, subtly gripping the empty glass tighter, battling to keep from showing any emotion in his voice.

"Nadir, it is obvious that you are upset, but believe me, you are no more upset than I...Jennifer, you see, told me to leave her. She has told me..."

Erik buried his face in his hands. He burst into tears, strangled moans erupting from his lips. Nadir quietened the chills that ran down his spine, distilling his need to turn away in shame.

"How dare you even think of coming here without Jennifer! How dare you!" Nadir roared, watching as Erik flinched at his raised tone. "Do you think are welcome, after everything you have put Jennifer through, _Christine through_? You have made everyone's life more stressful than it should ever be, you have wrecked everyone's lives, _including your own!_"

"_Nadir_..."

"No, Erik! I cannot believe you would just leave her there!"

"Nadir, you must calm yourself, it is not Erik's fault." Texas stressed. "Jennifer overwhelmed him, gave him no choice..."

Nadir had to restrain himself from throwing the glass, he wouldn't have known who to hit first. "What could you possibly mean...?"

"She loves me."

There was an awful pause, Erik's words still ringing in the air, and Nadir hissed. "I know."

Erik looked up. "What...?"

"I said 'I know'. I should never had sent her to live with you. I regret it. _Deeply_. I have done everything in my power to stop her from knowing your feelings for her too."

Erik's body tensed. "For how long has she loved me?"

"I cannot say, but it was evident that she loved you when I arrived in your home." Nadir growled, turning away from him. "I thought it was just affection, but Rouge tells me that Jennifer loves you more than everything, '_and that it hurts when you're not near her_'."

"She didn't realise her feelings for you were feelings of love until the masquerade night, but she has loved you for many months now. It has been hard for her, seeing you and Christine together, but she had endured it, because she believed that you did not return her feelings, that that being with Christine was what you truly wanted." Texas added, facing Erik, stiffly handing him a handkerchief.

"All this time..." Erik whispered. "All this time..."

"Yes Erik, _all this time_." Nadir scorned harshly. "I've been the only one to see it, but you two loved each other and never knew each other's feelings, but you would flirt with her at almost every opportunity. Damn idiots, the both of you!"

"All this time..." He paused, cramming his fingers to his lips. "She kissed me. She touched me in a way that I had neither been touched before. An angel, she was an angel to need me so, her last little desparate admission of love to me. She never touched the mask, never. Her lips pressed over it, over my sinful lips, and she _moaned_! She moaned at my touch! What a sound, I had never heard such a beautiful sound! She let me touch her, grab her, I grabbed at his bar thighs and she did not pull away, she could not have cared less! What an angel! My song, my life!"

"So now you're suddenly over Christine?" Nadir scorned, clenching his glass tighter. "After all of this, and now it's all about Jennifer?"

"Daroga, it has always been about Jennifer."

"Sure, you've just been conflicted." Scorned Nadir, placing his glass down before impulse compelled him to throw it at that dreadful mask.

"There is a message also," Erik interrupted. "Jennifer has said that she will not play the game anymore if I die."

"Allah above." Nadir cursed, turning away.

"Then we must wait for Rouge to return to tell us what has happened to Jennifer." Texas annoucned, seating himself.

"You do not know?" Erik asked, leaning forward.

"No, but I am doubtful as to whether Rouge will know as well. We can only hope for the best."

"You cannot go forward in time to see?"

"No, the story forbids us from participating any lnoger." Texas sighed. "We would not know where to go, time is a dangerous weapon when not used with knowledge and preparation. We could disrupt-"

"Damn your story, Jennifer may be in trouble."

"I am aware of that Erik, but I am confident that whatever calamity Jennifer gets herself into, her experience here with you all will guide her in her next step." Texas warned.

"Then how do we find her?" Nadir asked, staring daggers Erik.

"We keep our eyes peeled."

* * *

There was screaming.

Yes, I definitely remember that, the loud, high pitched screams as my body slammed against the floor. Thousands of voices raised in a choir of terrified and haunted screams. I did not laugh then, but to this day, it reminds me of Carlotta. What a hateful thought, but I daresay that it has a grain of truth.

I was naked, or something like it, still wet from the lake, so perhaps the blothing I was wearing was just sticking to me, clinging to me, but I cannot recall if at that point, I was even still in the caves. My memory was grainy, I cannot remember where I was, or efven when I was.

I turned onto my back, panting for air. Hundreds of bodies crowded around me, they were stifling me, stealing my clean, fresh air, their hit, clammy breathes clinging to me like my dress.

"Erik?" I cried, pressing my hands deep into my skin, the muscles beneath itching and trembling with fear. "Meg?"

I began scratching at my skin, the muscles twisting and contorting into odd shapes before me. I looked down at my legs, lifting them into the air. Bones were cracking, though no hand forced them, their horrid sounds deafening me, but those shrill voices I could still hear.

Screams and crackling, what a horrendous sound. I checked my hands, realising they were moving slowly than before.

Where was I? I cannot remember, but I remember the days after. Who could ever forget?

* * *


	34. Chapter 34

It had been almost a week since the dreadful incident, since Jennifer had left me hiding in that tunnel. And the last image I have of her was her sainted, ghostly skin pulling away from me with regret. She had been strangely beautiful to me, her appearance quite matching my own. I wonder if she was aware of the fact that she did look like a corpse! There was moss and grime drenching her poor dress, and her skin was so pale, she must have been so frightened. Her make-up, too, was destroyed, great streaks of black and red smothered across her face and down her arms. And her hair, like tangled vines that dripped down past her shoulders and over her trembling breasts! She was truly my wild creature, my little corpse counterpart! What a beautiful corpse she would make! How perfectly poetic, we sharing our appearances in the moment that we announce our love to each other.

Or rather, the moment she announced her love to me, for I never did tell her that my feelings were mutual. What a strange woman, to think that I would want to pretend that she, of all women, was Christine. I would take her as she was, and I would not change her for anything. And for all of this time, she had honestly thought I saw her as nothing more than a friend? I suppose that is true, the way that I have acted. I acted like a demented monster around her, and her confused face after every one of my little outbursts still haunts me. And Christine. I have followed Christine like a sick, heart-worn child, but I have still looked over Jennifer with fondness, love and adoration.

What a dreadful woman, to leave me shivering with excitement in that tunnel! And to never come back! For you see, she had still not returned. I damned her then, for leaving me with that kiss, and she had honestly expected me to leave her. Did she think that she could just leave? Did she think that she could just leave me that temptingly sinful kiss, and think there would be no consequences? Did she think that I would not be tormented by that moment until we saw each other again?

How I _hate _her! And how I hate Christine! They both left me with their loving kisses, leaving me to pine after them like the great dog that I am. But of course, I cannot mean it. I daresay I could never say a harmful word about her again. It would make my earlier memories of her difficult to describe in a fair fashion...

Rouge insists that she can do no more for both Nadir and I, and though I hate her for it, I see that she honestly regrets this decision, though it is not hers. Whoever she answers to has made it specifically clear that Jennifer is to 'make her own way', without the help of Rouge and Texas. I believe that would mean that Jennifer is to find her own way back to us, and perhaps learn some great life lesson, or something along those lines. I do write opera, that sort of thing does occasionally happen.

As those who know me, which is probably only Nadir and _he _was there, could probably guess, yes, I did fly into a rage, and for several hours once I discovered that those two strangers would not help, and I escaped into Jennifer's old room, lying on her bed, breathing her faint scent in, locking them all out so they could not disturb me and my memories. I remember twisting about in those sheets, pressing different fistfuls of the bed sheet to my noseless face, growling as I betrayed my distant feelings for Christine. After an hour or so, having torn myself apart over my mixed feelings for Jennifer and Christine, I had begun to open her suitcases and press Jennifer's clothes to me, crying like a sordid child who'd lost it's mother. I began pressing everything to my face, sniffing and smelling everything, storing small items into my pockets so that I could smell them again later.

What a twisted and morbid creature I am.

It was a confusing time for me. I was in love with both Christine and Jennifer, but only Jennifer had returned those feelings, and there was no doubt as to whether she had honestly meant those feelings to be true. The lingering pinpricks on my lips reminded me of her feelings daily. So I was in love with two different women, just as Christine had insisted that she was in love with both the vicompte and myself. I had never understood her, demanding that she pick either the vicompte or myself, not until now. But in her way, she had chosen us both.

But as of that moment, I forced my mind to concentrate on Jennifer and finding her. For that was what she had told me, wasn't it?

_Promise me you'll find me. Promise me._

And I would, with or without Rouge's help. It was a shame that the letter was the only thing stopping her, or I daresay she would have been returned by now. Rouge gave me the letter to read, and I did find a loophole.

It said that Jennifer had to find her own way, by herself, without Rouge or Texas. What the letter didn't say, however, was that I couldn't find her myself.

* * *

One blasted week since the incident, and we had heard nothing about Jennifer. Nothing in the newspapers, or idle gossip on the streets. Which afterwards, we found to be rather odd. We were forced to confront the one person we last saw her with. Meg Giry. Which was why the Daroga and myself were sitting in her mother's parlour, drinking tea as we waited for Madame Giry to tell the frightened child that we were here to question her.

The child laid in her bed, having been placed there the morning she had been found in the cellars, having collapsed out of sheer exhaustion, fear and dehydration, as well have having sustained some head injury. I had my concerns over seeing to the little Giry girl. If the girl was in no condition to get out of bed, what what condition could Jennifer have been in? Worse perhaps, no doubt the foolish girl would have insisted to handle the situation without Meg Giry's help. Why couldn't she have just left with me? We would have been in Russia by now...

Madame Giry entered the room, pressing a tissue to her mouth. "She will see you, though I doubt she will be able to answer your questions."

"I trust the child is in good health?" Nadir asked politely.

"As good as can be expected. I am grateful that she was not caught up in the fires." She haughtily, leading the way to the girl's bedroom.

"Yes, instead of burning to a crisp, she nearly drowned, a much better alternative." I told her, avoiding her distressed glance.

We entered the room solemnly, almost as though it was a funeral parlour. Madame Giry moved to pull back the curtains, the jaded brown light stifling the room, and light flooded the ill space suddenly. Meg winced, pulling the bedsheets closer around her. Her eyes drew to Nadir, then back to me. I must have been a fearsome creature, dressed in black, cloaked in my opera cape. Had I carried a sickle she would have thought me to be Death.

"Hello." She whispered from beneath the covers.

"Where's Jennifer?" I demanded.

"Erik!" Nadir exclaimed, smacking me on the arm. "You forget your manners!"

"Fine... where's Jennifer, _please_?"

"Erik, I will no longer have you in my house if you insist upon being so rude to my daughter..." Madame Giry began.

"No mama, he's right, there's no point dodging the issue at hand." Meg interupted, bringing herself out of the covers. "I do not remember much, but I remember that Jennifer had tried to talk to the mob, tried to explain everything to them."

"And? I assume they did not listen." I said tirelessly.

"No, they did not. They grabbed her, and they bound her with their belts." She said, sitting upright. "I tried to help her, but they pushed me back into the water. The doctor said I cracked my head on the rocks beneath the water."

"Did you see anything after that?" Nadir asked, stepping forward.

"No, monsieur. Everything has hazy afterwards. They carried Jennifer away, but where to, I'm not sure."

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Nadir asked, jotting down his notes in his scrapbook, which he produced from his jacket pocket.

"Jennifer tried to explain to them, about where she came from, why she was here." Meg answered slowly, glancing up at myself. "She told them she knew you, that the two of you were friends."

Both Nadir and I groaned. We looked at each other helplessly.

"If what we are told is true, then there may be no hope for Jennifer. They may have..." Nadir began hesitantly.

"Don't you say it, Nadir. We've just got to find her, that's all." I growled, Jennifer's face looming in my mind, distressed and calling me. "Is this is then? Are we completely without sources?"

"If she was carried away, she might have been taken to a doctor." Meg offered.

"I doubt that was the first thought running through their heads." I retorted, speaking Nadir's thoughts, which was evident on his face, he was too polite to say it aloud.

"I have a suggestion, though you may not like it, Erik." Madame Giry said, looking at me.

"Whatever it is, as long as it finds her, I will endure it."

"They're a great source of information Erik, and they're full of pride, so please do try to contain yourself around them..."

"For God Almighty's sake woman, will you tell me your blasted source's name or should I just shake it from you?"

I ignored Meg's squeal of shock and stared at Madame Giry intensely.

"Ok, Erik. I think you sohould speak to the Gypsies.


	35. Chapter 35

Two chapters in one evening? Haw can it be? Well, I just realised I hadn't updated in a week or something, so here's a treat for you all, since I kinda left you on a cliffhanger before, which I hate reading, but adore writing!

By the way, the cake mentioned below, it's a chocolate fudge cake ;) Yummy!

* * *

It was hard to focus on anything other than the screams at the best of times, which was probably why I had retreated into the back of my mind, where time meant nothing to me, but it was _there _where I began the self-doubt, my self-annihilation. I remember I had alot of questions, but I suppose anyone would at this point, (probably the first one being '_where the hell am I?_', being closely followed by '_Why are there people screaming?'_), but when you're trapped inside your own head, it's difficult not to question yourself as a person, or more precisely, who you were as an individual compared to the rest of the world.

I think it was safe to say that I was being looked after, I never wanted for anything important, but it wasn't exactly 'top-of-the-range' health care. I must have been fed, for none of my thoughts ever wandered towards nutrition, and sleep must not have been an issue, for I never thought, 'I am tired'. I never even though of '_bathroom essentials_', so they must have been taken care for me.

Thoughout this time, I believe it was the memories that kept me thinking and doubting and guessing, keeping my mind alive and kicking. They appeared in my head slowly, like a ball of twine being slowly unravelled, and over time, they seemed to be more like dreams then memories, or a reality I had created to cope with the stress of the situation I was under.

When I said before, that time meant nothing to me, I should really say that it meant nothing to me when I was in my head. I think there were brief moments where I must have come out of my thinking, for new sudden thoughts started creeping in. Ones that would never have occurred to me unless someone had objectively put them in my point of view. The thoughts I had, were deep and philosophical questions, like the ever famous, 'You can't jump into a river twice', though they related more to me, instead of natural fresh-water watercourses. They were questions like, 'Who am I really?', 'What is free will', 'What is knowledge?', etc. Questions that outside of my mind, would have sounded like over-used, over-asked questions, but in my head, they were fresh and new thoughts that I had never truly considered. I had begun to doubt who I was, where I was from, even certain truths I knew about the world outside of my head.

I even began to doubt that I was from the year 2008.

* * *

I felt more and more paranoid about our situation the more I walked alongside Erik into the Gypsy Quarter, which existed along the Seine river, in Charenton-le-Pont, a suburb just outside of Paris. We had made a point to bring nothing with us, except for a few coins (in case we had to barter with some guard, or someone of equal measure, for I had no idea how their hierarchy was formed) as well as a photo of Jennifer. Erik had 'found' the photo of her in her insurmountable mountain of belongings she had brought back from her little trip with Rouge and Texas, and we had stared at it for a while. It was a picture of her positioned next to a cake that had her name printed across it, as well as tiny, thin candles which were formed decoratively around the edge of the brown shiny cake. She was smiling, broadly and vivaciously as she held up one finger, which had a smudge of the brown cake dripping down it, which led Erik and I to the conclusion that this was obviously a failed cooking lesson, where the cake had not baked for long enough, which she found to be hilarious...

But back to the matter at hand, we carried these two items with us, though I doubted the picture would be of much use to us, but holding the strange, shiny paper in my jacket pocket made me surprisingly comfortable as I stroked the smooth surface of Jennifer's face, her smiling face hidden beneath the pad of my thumb...

Gypsy children ran about us, and I could feel Erik tense beside me, withdrawing himself into whatever secluded corner of his mind made him most at ease.

"Don't worry, this will be over once we get the information we need." I said, rubbing my thumb pas over Jennifer's face, the repeated action soothing me.

With only a limited knowledge of Erik's past, I knew that Erik had once encountered the gypsies, and with most human beings, I doubted it was a happy occasion for either party. As far as I was aware, he was a once a slave of some sort to them once, made to perform in front of a live audience as the gypsies earned whatever petty cash the audience had to throw at him.

"It could not be soon enough." I managed to make out from Erik's grumbles.

"Perhaps we should address one of the men over there..." I began, eying a group of men sitting outside some tents.

"Madam, do you recognise this woman?" I hear Erik say, his tone clipped but polite.

I spun around, only to see Erik leaning down to an old woman sitting on a three-legged stool, watching over a small child. He was still wearing his opera cape, his body protected from the cold weather, and he stretched his long, thin arm out to her, holding out...

I searched my pockets, and I dumbly stared at Erik, mouth gaping open as I realised that he had snatched the photograph of Jennifer from right between my fingers!

"No, I do not, sir..."

"She had been missing for over a week." I told her, approaching them slowly. Erik stood upright, holding the photo out, his tall figure causing her to look at him directly, though briefly, and her glance passing back to me. "We were told that if we were seeking information that no-one else had, then we should speak to your... clan."

I hesitated using the word clan, I had no clue as to whether the word applied to their little encampment, but I suppose in such situations, it did not matter much.

The woman grumbled at my words, and it was then at that moment when I noticed that beneath the shawl she had wrapped around her fragile body, hidden in the shade of her hands, she held a pack of cards. She shuffled them purposefully as she grunted again, staring at the photo.

"Could you perhaps direct us to someone who could identify her..." Erik asked, his tone of voice a forced etiquette.

"Madam," I interrupted. "Do you recall a woman in Paris, not of your clan, possibly of high birth, buying a pack of cards similar to the cards you hold now? This would have been some months ago, last year."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh yes, I know who you mean. The men who manned the stalls that day spoke of her that night. She was talked about for several days. We all thought her to be simple, the way she smiled at nothing."

I held Erik back at the last few words of the old woman, afraid that he would attack her, his leather gloves crackling as his hands tightened into fists, but if she noticed our actions, she said nothing.

"You must speak to Durriken, he spoke to her, and she spoke back." She said simply. "He's gone rabbiting on the Route de la Plaine, ten minutes walk that way."

She jabbed her fingers behind her, where a vast, sparse woodland area spread out before us. Erik took one look towards the woodland area and took off at a steady march. I thanked the woman, handing her several coins and ran after Erik, holding my tarboosh to my head as I buttoned up my sherwani with one hand, which isn't an easy feat at the best of times.

* * *

"I wish to speak with Master Durriken." Erik announced sharply as we approached a group of tall, serious men that stood in a circle, talking amongst themselves. "Immediatly."

A strange scent mixed with dead flesh, blood and fresh pinecones lingered in our noses, almost gagging us, and amongst the thin, tall trees, we felt as though we had stepped into a private momeny, because in their hands they held a two dogs on leashes, as dead rabbits hung from the hands of the older men. The men watched in confusion as we walked closer, a mix of amusement and annoyance playing across their faces as one of the men stepped forward and spoke.

"I'm Durriken."

One of the older men stepped forward, holding a dead rabbit proudly, the flies buzzing around his hand ignored as he focused on Erik. "I don't appreciate you walking to us with anger, Gadjo."

"Please, forgive my friend, he is impatient to find our friend, a woman. We believe you may have met her, last year."

Erik stiffly stuck out his arm, holding out the photo of Jennifer towards the gypsy Durriken. He took it roughly, his eyes kept on Erik, and looked, his eyes widening as he realised something.

"This is strange paper, is it card...?"

"No, it is special picture paper," Erik said slowy, almost trying to dumn himself down in an effort to calm himself. "It belongs to the woman, her name is..."

"Jennifer. Yes, I remember her. She showed kindess to a young'en of ours. She came to my stall as well, bought a pack of tarot cards. We all thought her to be simple, because she was not like other people. She just smiled alot, sort of walked like she was half in a dream. She looked almost lost, too. Maybe she was. Maybe she didn't realise who we were."

"What else?" I asked, stepping forward. I didn't dare get out my note book.

"She said she wasn't married, and that her family was in heaven. She looked well off, so we didn't know what to think, she wasn't exactly homeless or nothing. We were so confused, she was like no human we had ever met.

"Do you know where she is? She's been missing for over a week. She was involved with the fire at the Paris Opera House." I told him.

"Is that what happened with you, then? Were you with her, and you got caught in the fire?" One of the men asked loudly, gesturing towards the mask.

"No, he was caught in the fire, but he wasn't with her." I answered for Erik, almost fearing that Erik would rip the man apart.

All they grumbled under their breathes as they paused in thought.

"Weren't she found underground?" One of the younger lads spoke up. "In a marsh or something?"

"No, she was found in the cellars, how can there be a marsh underground?" Another spoke up.

"I believe there is a lake beneath the opera house." Erik spoke up, hoping to speed things along.

"That's right, she was found in a lake! Weren't she some sort of hostage to that 'Phantom ghost'?"

"Yeah, that's right!"

Voices rose up as they began debating what had happened, facts we already knew, but we made no move to stop them from arguing, though I could feel Erik's stress levels rise as Durriken ignored the ramble of men behind him and focused only on the photo, smiling.

"There are rumours, rumours that she spoke for things that hadn't happened yet. She said she was from the future." Durriken said softly, feeling the paper carefully. "One of our stagehands told us that."

"You have stagehands?" Erik asked curiously.

"Yes, we have one or two men working there. One of them saw her get carried away. Huge mob carried her out, not surprized though, she said she knew the Phantom, but then she started going on about where she came from..."

"Where was she taken to?"

"Well, possibly to a judge. Who knows the imbetween... but she was speaking lunacy... she may have ended up at the Charenton. That's real close by actually, Saint Marice." Durriken said, almost talking to himself.

"I've never heard of the Charenton. What is it? A prison?"

"No, worse. Mental Asylum."

* * *

I hope you guys didn't find the ending too predictable, please let me know!


	36. Chapter 36

We had arrived back at my home in a matter of an hour or so, and for the whole of that hour, neither of us spoke. We could only stare off into space as we each went through our own thoughts. I suppose you need not guess what our thoughts were, they were fairly obvious, but for those who simply must know, then here is the truth.

We thought of her as lost. There was truely no way we could get to her without being caught. Durriken and his group of rabbiters led us to the edge of the forest, and from there, we could see the compound that was Jennifer's prison. We all stood there, and I believe it took Erik a great deal of strength not to run and grab Jennifer, but I believe that even he saw the foolishness of that.

We first had to find out if Jennifer was even in there, but the Gypsies promised us that they would find out for us, they somehow believed that they were in debt to her, though I can't imagine why, from what I had managed to learn from them, she did nothing, except giving one of their children a few coins and buying a card pack from them. We were grateful for the help though, and I prompty told where they could find us. Durriken gave us his solemn oath that we would be treated like brothers amongst his family, on the understanding that we suceeded in rescuing Jennifer. He also swore an 'allegiance' of sorts to us, swearing that his 'clan' would help us to spring Jennifer from the mental asylum, if that indeed was where she was.

So now, all we had to do was wait. While the gypsies were finding out the revelent information, Erik and I would decide how best to get Jennifer out from there. I just hoped that Jennifer could wait just a little longer. I wished I could tell her that we were coming. No doubt Erik would say the same.

Upon entering the house, Erik had quietly went up to Jennifer's room, where he had been 'resting' for the last week or so. I doubted he slept. He mostly just stayed in that room all day, moaning in his sleep, crying for Jennifer.

I spent days following reading up the story of the Opera House's destruction in the local newspapers. There was a small paragraph on Meg, though it didn't say anything on Jennifer, or her 'rants of the future'. I wondered if the courts had decided to keep that certain piece of news out of the newspaper for the public's safety. Or perhaps it was for the opera house's sake, but who knew?

Rouge and Texas left for a while during these days, securing a place for Jennifer to hide once we retireved her from the Asylum. Though honestly, I couldn't see that far ahead in time. It hurt me to think of Jennnifer there, hiding in that god-forsaken place.

May Allah have mercy on her soul.

* * *

The screaming, it was getting worse. I couldn't hear myself anymore. It was getting louder. I had to hold my hands to my ears and scream myself to block out their shrieks of horror. Who was I hearing? Why were they in terror? What had they seen that I had not? Oh god, in this timeless place, how long would it be until I became like those cries of torture? Or was I already like them?

What was I becoming?

What had I lost in this place? What kind of person would I be when, or even if, I left? Would Erik even recognise me? Would I even recognise myself?

The screams! They were getting louder! They were in my head now, louder and clearer than before! Was it my own screams, or theirs? Was I a part of this sea of screams already? Was I already lost?

Erik! Please, where are you? Please, I need you here, I'm going insane!

_Oh god_, _Erik_!

* * *

It had been three days since Nadir and I had spoken to the Gypsies, and Durriken sat awkwardly in Nadir's lounge, stiffly holding a cup of water. There were stains of tea around the saucer, where Durriken had fumbled with the fragile cup and split some of the tea. Nadir had then asked him if he would prefer something else, and Durriken had grumbled 'water'. Nadir walked away, frowning as he stared at his latest stain on his light Persian rugs. I had smirked at the time, but I no longer smiled when Nadir returned. It was down to business now.

"We've found out that Jennifer is there, alright. She's in one of the shared cells." Durriken spoke, his speech a telltale sign of his uneducation. It was so odd to hear such simple words after having living with Jennifer, who had been a refreshing mind full of intelligence.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Means that she's in a large room, sharing it with probably 30 other women." Nadir asnwered, a man knowledgeable of prisons. "Apparently though, that's going to be changed very soon. Standards are being set."

"Right you are. Now it's just getting her out that's the problem. You two have any ideas of how you want to get her?"

"I see." Nadir said, leaning back into his chair. "We haven't been able to find anything of use. We might just of have to sneak in, get Jennifer, then sneak out, and hope we don't get caught."

"I told you already, Daroga, I plan to kill whoever gets in my way." I sighed in irritation. It was a simple fact, I wasn't going to sweeten my words for anyone.

"Or, you know, we could just take the back door." Durriken offered cheekily, pulling out a tattered map. "But I'm not opposed 'ta killin', just so you know..."

"What do you mean?" Nadir asked slowly, leaning back into the circle we formed.

"There a small tunnel which runs underneath the forest," Durriken began, jabbing his finger on the map, on a crudely drawn line which led to the hospital. "It used to be used for the underground patients, the one that were absolutely hopeless, when there was fire. They'd get 'em into the forest. It's forgotten now, the patients used get left behind now, left to burn. Better off dead than mad, that's what they believe."

I kneeled down, pulling the map towards me. "How'd you get this information?"

Durriken sniffed haughtily. "If you don't trust my word..."

"I do, it's just it's too good to be true." I admitted. "Plus, these don't look like regular blueprints of..."

"That's cos I sneaked this map out of the library." Durriken said proudly. "Got an older worker to draw on the tunnel. Ma boy Ferka found the door, him and the lads are clearing it out. We could bring our Jenny out tonight."

I winced at the term '_our Jenny_'. I didn't like to think of the gypsies claiming her as one of their own.

"_Our _Jenny?" Nadir asked, clearly having the same thoughts as my own.

"Yeah, she don't know it, but she got gypsy blood in her. She must have. She said people thought of her as her being from the Tirasine clan. Good proud clan, that is."

We all stared at each other, oddly stumped for words. Durriken coughed before continuing.

"Well, we can't get her out tonight, cos you need to prepare."

"We are ready here." Nadir insisted, nodding to himself.

Durriken gave him a steady look. "Are you certain, cos once we get her outta there, they'll be looking for her."

"Don't you worry about that, they'll never find her." I said, thinking of Rouge and Texas.

"Alright, if just so you know, if you need a place to hide, you'll find no better place than ours, alright?"

"Yes, we understand. We appreciate the gesture too." Nadir said. "And do know that you will be compensation for everything you have done for us. We couldn't had done this without you."

Durriken nodded. "You probably would have, just have taken you two longer. You forget, while you high and mighty may have important contacts, it's us nobodies that can slip anywhere without being noticed." He coughed again. "We'd be grateful for anything you send us our way. Not saying I'm doing this for the money, but..."

"We understand," I said. "You have children to feed."

"Yeah," He sniffed. "Now, you go down the tunnel, and you'll come to a door. It'll be locked, but you can't bash it or nothing or you'll alert the guards or something."

"So how do we get in?"

"Boys are checking it out tonight. They'll have a key for you tomorrow afternoon." Durriken answered. "We'll also have a map for you, for the inside. It'll show you where to go from there."

I looked at Durriken hasty red scribbles on the green and brown map. I wondered what this other map would look like.

"Thank you, my friend. We are in your debt." Nadir said as we all stood up. He shook Durriken's hand proudly. "Know that you are welcome here any time."

"Thank you." Durriken turned to face me. "Now, I dunno what makes you thinks of us Gypsies so bad, but whatever it is, I'm not gonna hold your tempter against ya. Not like me. Couldn't care less what'd uunder your mask, as'well."

"Yes, I got that impression when we walked into your camp before." I said, a little shocked by Durriken's bluntness. It was true, no-one had looked at the mask. Neither Nadir nor I had even realised this until we both got home that night. "But I am grateful for everything that you and your clan are doing for us."

"That's good." Durriken said. "Well, I'll see you boys at noon tomorrow. After that, it's up to you boys to get her out. After you get her, bring her striaght to our camp, we'll look after the three of ya until it's dawn, okay?"

"Yes, thank you." Nadir said, walking him out.

We watched him leave, his plump, happy figure broadly walking down the street, and as we stood in the doorway, a wave of happiness overthrew us.

"This is it then." I said, smirking.

"Seems like it." Nadir answered. "I just hope Jennifer can last a few more days."

I turned to look at Nadir. "What do you mean? She's a tough girl, she can handle it."

"Yes, but you don't know mental asylums. You can lose everything there. Even your soul."

I stared at the Daroga, regarding him carefully as I said my next few words. "You sound like you don't believe in Jennifer."

Nadir chuckled. "It's no that I don't believe in her, it's just I don't trust those hospitals."

I thought this over, musing over Nadir's words. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps the hospital's environment would get to her. It had been some time, who knew what would have happened.


	37. Chapter 37

Everything was set. Everyone was in their place, the timing was right. All we needed now was the door to set everything in motion. As they had promised, the gypsies had promptly provided us with the map and key Durriken had mentioned, and Nadir had quite happily given them food, flesh clothes, and money, amongst other things. The gypsy women had welcomed him into their camp and had started great discussion with him, and the men and I discussed what needed to be done.

Nadir was to stay at the camp, it would be dangerous for him to come along, but in my opinion, he would be more useful at the camp than running beside me. He would have the essentials close by, in case Jennifer was... disabled. I would fetch Jennifer, bring her back to the camp, and the gypsies would watch over and protect us until dawn. From there, they would begin to pack up their things and leave, and we would be amongst them, hiding from anyone who would be in our way, and we'd be safe back at Nadir house within a few hours, where Rouge and Texas would be waiting for us and take us to a safe place, though what safe place that was, we didn't know.

And so, it all began.

* * *

The moon hung high in the sky as I walked with two Gypsy brothers through the forest, I recalled their names to be 'Bolshank' and 'Theorian', and they loud, happy boys back in the camp, but now, walking beneath the starless night, they were as quiet as church mice. They never spoke a word, not that I would have said anything back to them, the night was restless. The wind spoke for us instead, whistling through the trees and speaking through the shaking branches and heavy leaves, the sounds echoing in the back of our minds. Thoughts of the mission ahead stirred our spirits, drove us on as the leaves beneath us crunched from our treading feet. The air was fresh, clean, cleared our lungs, and we were thankful. We knew that the conditions of the asylum were to be less than what it should have been, but I was prepared. That happens, when one doesn't have a nose, after all! The mask does block out most smells too, thankfully.

We approached the hardened shelter that was the bunker to the Asylum, and I noticed that the men had cleared away the leaves and overgrown plants to reveal the hidden door. It was a circular metal door, protruding from the ground, so I wasn't surprised that it had been forgotten. Covered in leave and plants, it would barely been visible to the eye.

"You climb down." Theorian said, standing beside me. "The ladder is safe, we checked it all out. No worries there, mate."

"Yes, thank you." I whispered, feeling the key between my bony, muscle-less fingers.

Bolshank handed me the map, as Theorian began to pull open the bunker door with some struggle. "Good luck mate."

Bolshank chuckled as he joined Theorian, and together, they struggled to open the door, the thick metal door groaning as it moved mere inches. After a few minutes, we were all staring down into the bottomless pit.

"Here," Theorian asked, "She wasn't really your hostage, was she?"

I began to stutter as my hands trembled from the panic. "W-What?"

"Miss Jennifer 'nd you, back at the 'Opera House'. You two were just really good 'nd friendly, right?"

"Yeah," Interjected Bolshank, speaking to his brother. "That's how we know himto be good, right? If you had harmed 'er in any way, we wouldn't be helping him, you see?"

"Yeah, but he was the Phantom, right? And he killed people, dinni he?"

"Yeah, but so do we."

"Yeah, but we do it 'cos we have to-"

"Yeah, but I bet he does too-"

"Must you two start every sentence with, _'yeah, but-_'?" I interupted, sighing with annoyance. "And who told you I was the Phantom?"

"Nobody, it was kinda obvious. Nobody _really _had to say anything, you know?"

"I see." I sighed again. "I've never known gypsies to be like your lot."

They never said a word, and instead, both of them, on either side of me, patted me on the shoulders.

"Off I go." I murmured, climbing into the bunker, the darkness eating me up, both literally and figuratively.

I began my descent, each metal rung of the ladder ringing sharply against the stone wall, and within a few seconds, I was already at the bottom. I looked down the narrow tunnel, and smiled for the first time in a long time. This was really happening. I was really going to save her.

I was going to be the hero. I was going to be her savior. Perhaps, I would get a hero's reward, from Jennifer's lips. I laughed at the thought, what a morbid hero I would make, but those happy thoughts drove me on, and I soon found the door. It was a little taller than myself, but it was wide enough, which I suppose didn't really matter at the time. I fumbled for the key for a second, and unlocked the door, the metal barrier that held me from Jennifer.

Entering the corridoor gave me a strange sense of fear that I had never felt before. I looked around me. There were no guards about, no nurses or anything similar to them. So why did it feel so wrong?

I brought out the map, frowning. It was crudely drawn, but I dismissed it, ignoring the red splotches of ink as I memorised the hastily scribbled markings. I could be with Jennifer in just under 15 minutes, judging to scale, by the map, if I ran.

And I would.


	38. Chapter 38

It had taken me longer than I had expected to find Jennifer, partly due the that damned map that the Gypsy brothers had given me, the proportions were terrible, the scale out of balance. For an architect, it probably annoyed me more than it would have annoyed Nadir. I eventually discarded the map and set out to find the room on the map that told me was where I could find Jennifer.

Which was where I was now. Standing outside Room 'VI' with a mixed sense of emotions. My feet were stuck to the floor as I stared intently at the metal barrier between Jennifer and myself. Those mixed emotions were not of anger towards the men how held her here, or sadness for the pain she must have endured, but fear and love. I found myself afraid of going into that small room. I was afraid that what I might see in her eyes would haunt me forever. I was in love with a woman who might not have recognised me.

I gasped as an icy cold grip clutched at my chest, and I rubbed my death hands over my shirt, willing away the chill. I looked at the door again. My fingers trembled as I attempted to lift my hand towards the door, but I cursed heavily as none of my muscles moved. Sp instead, I took a step back. The pain in my chest shifted, getting a better seat in my ribs, and I cursed heavily, but I stopped the moment I heard a woman's voice.

She was moaning, and I recognised it to be Jennifer! She _was_ in this room!

I pushed myself grotesquely against the door, begging my ears to hear more. Then, I heard it again, her voice!

What torment it was. What utterly beautiful torment it was for me to hear her voice!

I quickly picked the lock, the tension wrench and other various tools I had brought along for the occasion proving to me their worth as the door unlocked. I stood upright, and gently pushed the door open, my eyes searching the room for Jennifer.

I stepped in, the low light in the room hiding her from me. My eyes soon adjusted on her thin figure, lying on the bed, her eyes boring into mine. Her limp red hair hiding the rest of her face.

"Jennifer?" I asked, stepping closer. "It's me, Erik."

She sat up, lazily. "What do you mean?"

I stood there, stumped as to her words. "I'm here to rescue you."

"Erik?" She blinked her eyes, rubbing away the sleep from her eyes with her wrists. "_Erik_, is that really you?"

"Yes," I whispered. "It's me."

She buried her face in her hands. She cried, "_Oh_, they told me you were _dead_, but I didn't want to believe it. _I didn't want to_!"

"Jennifer, it okay, I'm here now, but we have to leave." I told her, watching her as she moved to get up.

Standing up, she lumbered towards me carefully. I could see her figure more profoundly now. She wore a long, thin dress, which clung to her body, and I winced as I saw her dramatically changed body. It was thinner than before, the long bony arms dangling awkwardly beside her, her neck twitching as she stepped forward, looking up at him.

"Erik, is this real?"

"Yes, it is." I murmured, staring at her body, mortified.

She leapt forward, and wrapped her body around me, her arms pressed against my back as she pressed her chest into mine. I tried to not cry out as her protruding ribs pressed into mine, her current state distressing me to no end.

"Oh Jennifer." I sighed, the tears beneath my mask falling onto my lips.

"Erik, I've missed you." She whispered back, looking up at me.

"I did promise you I would come for you." I told her, staring into her eyes.

"Yes, you did." She admitted.

I did it. I did what I had been fantasising about since the first time... I kissed her, on her lips, her sweet, full, lips. She did not pull away, and she did not struggle, but instead pulled herself closer to me, her hands against my shoulder blades pushing me to her. I pulled away, my eye sight blurry from the tears that had found themselves in my eyes, but I saw that Jennifer too was crying.

"Oh, where's Nadir?" She asked softly.

"He's waiting for us, at the gypsy camp."

"G-Gypsy camp? But you hate..."

"We've come to an understanding. Now come, we must leave."

"Yes, let's go." Jennifer cried, twisting her fingers into mine, hiding her excited smile with her other hand.

She squeezed my hand, and we both smiled, both of ours lives now having a purpose, a reason to live. We were happy, we had what we needed.

Now we had to escape.


	39. Chapter 39

Naughty scenes down below! But don't worry, nothing too serious happens!

* * *

My heart has exploded in my chest! He came for me! He wasn't dead, those voices in the back of my mind were lying to me! I knew that I could not trust them!

So while my feet were being dragged behind me, I floated after Erik awkwardly, his hand firmly gripped around mine, as he followed some map in his mind, searching for the exit. I could have sung and danced every time Erik squeezed my fingers, but each time Erik's eyes met my own, my mind snapped back into place, and I would come to my senses for a few moments, tagging behind Erik like a child.

Oh bliss! What brilliant, sweet bliss this is! My hero, my rescuer! I cannot tell you how over the moon I was, but in the back of my mind, the lingering thought of our kiss in his lair nagged me. I had no idea what Erik had been doing all of the time I was stuck in my mind, but I was doubtful that he was in a good place.

My poor Erik, he must have missed me just as much as I missed him! But we're together now, and no-one will get in our way. The only question that remains, is where we are to go. We were running through the forest soon enough, (having just run down an echoing tunnel and up a strange ladder!), but we were not making very much progress, I must admit, my bare feet kept catching on twigs and small rocks, and it doesn't hurt when you lightly tread on them, but when you're trying to run at top speed, it does some damage. So Erik stopped, and upon turning to face me, he gently, lovingly picked me up in his arms, and cradled me in his arms.

I smiled at him, clutching at his clothes, and buried my face into his shoulder, breathing in that scent of death, my senseless, morbid actions delighting me in my own grim way. I must have fallen asleep, as I don't remember the rest of the journey, or entering the camp of the gypsies.

* * *

I don't remember waking, I only remember suddenly staring at the tent wall, blinking as I tried to figure out where I was. The smell of burning wood and roasting chicken made up sit upright, the warm, welcoming smell enveloping me, making me realise how much I had missed normal food.

I clambered out of the tent, looking around me. There were plenty of gypsies around me, walking around, laughing with one another, but I could not see Erik. But over by the campfire, was Nadir!

"Nadir! Nadir!" I shouted getting up to run to him.

He turned to face me, and laughed as he held his arms out to me. I fell into him, wrapping my arms around him, burying my face in the crook of his neck. We hugged for a few seconds, and I pulled away, wiping the tears from my face.

"Jennifer, how are you feeling?" He asked, pulling strands of hair away from my face.

"So much better, now." I replied, staring into his concerned face. "But where's Erik?"

"He's sending a message to Rouge and Texas"

"Oh."

"He'll be back soon." Nadir said offhandedly. "But Jennifer, something worries me. Your feelings for Erik..."

"I love him." I said coldly. "Do you not approve?"

"What would you say if I said that I wanted to take you as far away from him as I could."

"Then I'd tell you that you wouldn't get very far." I said darkly. "Is that what you want to do?"

"I wish I could. I only want to protect you. I believe that you'll only ever come to harm under Erik's care. I wish day and night that I hadn't have let you stay with Erik while I was away."

"What?" I asked, pulling away from him. "How can you say such things? Nadir, you should be happy for us. You should be happy for him! I simply cannot believe that you would want to tear us apart!"

"Jennifer, I wanted to do it with Christine too. Women only ever come to harm in his presence. Has he ever told you about Luciana?"

I winced. "The little Italian girl? Yes, he has. But I'm not her. I understand Erik, I love him."

"Jennifer, she loved him too, until she saw his face! What happens when you too want to see his face?"

"Then I shall ask him. If he says no, then I won't press him. I won't make the same mistakes as Christine, or Luciana!"

"Suppose he says yes, then what. What if you become so horrified by the sight, that you can't bear to look at him?" Nadir asked grimly, leaning forward.

"Oh, Nadir, _please_!" I cried, pressing my palms to my cheeks, my blushes burning me.

"Nadir!" Erik barked sharply from behind me.

I turned around sharply, looking up into Erik's mask. He stood behind me, standing tall as his eyes bored into Nadir's face, his lips contorted into a wicked sharp. "_Erik_..."

Had he heard? How long had he been listening to our words?

He looked down, as though he had read my own thoughts, his demeanour changing as he recognised my face. He looked magnificent, his suit and cape blending into the shadows perfectly, my strong rescuer! The thoughts that ran through my head were perfectly absurd, thoughts that I had never thought before appearing in my mind's eye as he smiled at me. He held out his hand towards me, his gloved digits inches away from my shoulder, and I gently placed my hand in his. He pulled me up, and I stood before him, blushing as my hand lingered in his.

He brushed my cheek with the back of his fingers, and I shivered with delight smiling, and he laughed, delighted with my reaction.

"Let's go in the tent." I whispered suddenly, grabbing his hand as my heart thumped wildly in my ears.

I pulled him into the tent after me, the both of laughing like nervous lovers.

So what were we? Because I did love him, truly, deeply, madly, but his feelings towards me were still uncertain. But the way he had presented himself to me just now, before Nadir, they suggested to me that maybe, perhaps, that he did...

It didn't matter. I would pretend. I would pretend that Erik loved me, and Erik would pretend that I was Christine. It made perfect sense. We would never be truly happy, but it was about as close as we could get without hurting each other. How delightfully fulfilling though. But how disappointing that we could never have more.

We knelt on the floor, facing each other, staring into one another's face, trembling, quivering in the cramped space that was my designated tent. My ... There was ... oh, god, there were no words for that moment. I like like a virgin. I finally understood that song.

I gulped, placing my handson his sleeves, gripping them painfully.

"Touch me." I dared him. "Hold me. Squeeze me. Prove to me this is real."

"Jennifer, this _is _real..."

"_Please_, I've been without you for so long. I thought you were dead. I need to know you're real." I said softly. "I thought I was going mad. I thought crazy things. I saw my own death, Erik. I don't know how to feel now. So you need to prove it to me."

I just wanted him to kiss me. I lied, because I wanted to pretend. What a morbid creature I am!

He held out his hands, and laid them carefully on my shoulders. I grabbed them, and moved them down to my hips, laughing softly as he began to stutter. I stroked the back of his hands with my thumbs, and looked at him. His eyes quailed painfully.

_This must be torture._ I thought darkly.

I pressed my hands on his back, and pulled his hips towards mine, the both of us breathing heavily. I kissed him, pushing my hands up under his shirt. I stroked his back as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me even closer to him, my whole body pressed against his.

"Erik! Jennifer!" Nadir called.

"Jennifer, I can't do this, I can't stop here." He moaned.

"Erik, I don't want to either." I said, a hurt tone in my voice as I placed my hands on his thighs, pushing myself away.

"Jennifer, what you said back beneath the Opera House. You said that did not love you the way you loved me. But I do. I do love you. I've loved you for a long time, too."

I didn't understand, and it took my a moment to answer him. "What?" I asked, my voice shaking as I grabbed his shirt, staring into his eyes.

"Jennifer, I _love _you."

I brushed away the tears that were threatening to form on my face. "Oh, Erik, you don't know how happy that makes me!"

"Erik, Jennifer! Can you come out now?" Another voice called out.

"Whose that?" I asked, the voice unfamiliar to me.

"I believe that's Durriken, you've met him before, I believe."

I smiled in suprize. "Yes, I remember him. I wonder what he wants."

We crawled out of the tent, holding hands, smiling broadly for the world to see. We froze suddenly, as we saw Nadir kneeling before us, his hands tied, his lip bleeding.

The gypsies were stood around us, holding rifles and swords, facing us. We were being taken hostage.


	40. Chapter 40

"Nadir!" I screamed, about to jumped forward, but Erik held me back, pushing me behind him.

"What are you doing?" Erik asked darkly, addressing Durriken.

"Tha' should be fairly obvious. We're going to give you all to the Gendarmes for the reward."

"Reward?" I asked blankly, looking up.

"Yes, your friend here burned down the entire Opera House, killed several prominent people, and kidnapped the young singer. You didn't think they'd just ignore that, did you?" One of the men piped up, anger apparent in his voice.

"Erik! They planned this from the beginning!" Nadir muttered. "They weren't surprized by you, remember? They already knew who you were!"

I looked up at Erik's face, and I watched as horror dawned on his face. I pressed myself to Erik, hoping to comfort him, but he only stared at Nadir, his thoughts tumbling through his head no doubt.

"It was too easy..." He muttered.

"We've got what we want. And we didn't have to lift a finger!" Durriken laughed.

"There's a reason why you're gypsies!" I spat.

Some of the men rumbled their voices in agreement with Durriken's comment, but the moment I spoke, Durriken stepped forward, and grabbed Nadir's neck. He stared directly at me, and I recoiled as he gripped Nadir's neck tighter.

"This one we'll leave on the side of a ditch, but for you, we've got bigger plans."

"_You will not touch her!_" Erik roared, animating back to life as he heard Durriken's words.

"You don't even know what we've got planned."

"Whatever it is, I won't allow you to harm a single hair on her head!" Erik retorted, gripping my wrist painfully.

I would have said something at this point, but I was watching something. I leaned forward, confused. What was throwing me off was the fact that I wasn't watching Durriken's face, but instead, the people behind him. They were watching something behind Erik and I. I tugged on Erik arm, desparate to draw his attention to this, and was about to say something, when Durriken looked at something above my head. Erik noticed, and turned around to see what everyone was looking at.

I screamed as something blunt hit Erik's head, and watched in horror as he staggered forward, still holding onto me. I stumbled forward with him, and fell to the floor as he dragged me down, his head buried in his hand as he held the shattered mask to his face, pressing the sharp edges into his skin. I whimpered as blood dribbled down his face, the shattered mark pieces drawing more blood from him, and he screamed,

"_JENNIFER, CLOSE YOUR EYES!_"

"Erik!"

"_YOUR EYES!_"

"They're closed! They're closed!" I sobbed.

I heard the mask pieces fall to the floor, and I cried as hands suddenly grabbed me. They tied my hands behind my back, pushing my head into the dirt, and I heard Erik shout and scream the moment his fingers left mine. I heard the men surround Erik and push him to the ground as Nadir shouted and bawled as they dragged him away. We cried altogether as they dragged us told me, over and over, to never open my eyes, and I obeyed him, my face being pulled against the dirt, my feet bound as someone dragged me by my ankles.

God have mercy on us.

* * *

I don't remember falling asleep, but I don't remember waking either. How strange. But I do remember suddenly realising where I was as my face was buried in the dirt. I looked around me, bringing myself to sit up. I was in a tent. My hands and feet were still bound, my face sore from being dragged along the ground, but apart from that, I was alright. Well, probably not _mentally _alright...

I turned around, and saw Nadir and Erik propped up against bundles of cloth. A burlap sack covered Erik's face, and his head hung low, his body trembling as I crawled over. Nadir's face caught my eyes, and I winced as I saw his swollen lips and eyes. Our attention switched back to Erik, and we stared at him as he remained motionless.

"Erik?" I asked. "Are you OK?"

Erik's body tensed, and his head swung up. "Are you?"

"Yes, I'm OK, but I'm more concerned about you."

I wondered if they gypsies had seen...

"Unfortunately, they covered my face before they got a chance to see it. If they had, perhaps they would have died of shock!" He laughed horrifically.

"Erik, don't say that." I whispered, rolling onto my back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Jennifer." Erik sighed.

"I believe we need to find some form of escape."

"I think, I may have an idea, but it's pretty poor, and doesn't make sense." I half-muttered to myself.

"_What_?" Erik asked.

"_Use Time To Escape_." I mumbled.

"What does that mean?" Nadir asked.

"It's written on the ceiling..." I mumbled.

Nadir looked up, and there, in dirty black handwriting, were the four words I had just spoken. It was inspiring, but who had written it and for what... _Oh_.

"Guys, if I do something pretty incredible, if you promise not to think it's witchcraft?"

Nadir stared at me as though I was about to sprout fire from my mouth. "Sure..." He mumbled unassuredly.

I lookedat him directly in the eyes. "Nadir, remind me to put a knife behind those scraps of cloth."

"Excuse me?"

"Remind me, later, to come back in time to place a knife behind those scraps of cloth. You've got to remember to remind me later. Okay?"

"Jennifer, this doesn't make sense." Erik moaned.

"Yes, it does, now shut up and close your eyes, everyone. We're gonna wait for thirty seconds, and then we're gonna open our eyes and look for the knife."

They both mumbled as they did as they were told, though I suspect Erik didn't, due to the burlap sack, but I couldn't tell if he could see through it or not, and I distracted myself by counting in different languages as I waited for thiry seconds to pass.

I opened my eyes, and looked around at the cloth.

"Nadir, take your right hand, and reach under the cloth for the knife..."

"Jennifer, there's no way a knife could be..." He paused, then pulled out the long knife. He stared at it from over his shoulder, and muttered, "What gave you tht idea?"

I giggled. "I saw it on Bill and Ted. _Use Time To Escape._You just have to remind me to come back later, With Rouge and Texas."

I grinned insanely as I wiggled over to Nadir, so he could untie my bounds.

I sat up, after a few minutes, and laughed. I looked over at Nadir, and chuckled. "Let's get out of here!"


	41. Chapter 41

This reminds me very much of Erik: http :// en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Limerence (Just take the spaces out)

* * *

After having untied everyone, all three of us crouched in the dark tent, the knife in my hands as we decided our next plan of action. Erik spoke not a word during this time, and he avoided my touch, keeping himself as far away from me as he could. Nadir has fashioned some eyes holes in the sack while I had my back turned, I resisted the urgent need to hold Erik's hand, and wiped away and tears that appeared in my eyes.

What could have possibly been running through his mind? Why did he try to resist my touch? I tried to touch him, hold him, but he shrugged off my fingers effortlessly. I would sneak glances at Nadir, but he showed no emotion as he examined the knife and considered what had just happened.

"Erik, is something the matter?" I whispered, crawling closer to him.

He turned his body away, burying his face in his hands.

"Erik? Why are you doing this, please face me..." I whispered again, placing my hand on his back, before he shrugged it off.

"I think that perhaps we ought to make a slit in the back, and make a run for it." Nadir mused aloud, trying to get my attention.

He was beginning to draw a map of the gypsy camps so we could get a better idea of what we were dealing with. It seemed like a fairly normal, if a little unorganised, camp. There were a place for the families, the animals, storage. Nadir also began to make markings of what surrounded the camp. I understood the markings to be water, trees, fields etc.

I gave Erik one last glance, before drawing my attention to Nadir. "That's sounds good, but we should plant horses somewhere for a quick getaway."

"Plant horses?" Nadir asked dubiously.

"Yeah, like with the knife, we just gotta remember to come back and place them there, I mean, we could just move the gypsie's horses over to another location, right... so which way is your house, we need a direction to head in?"

Nadir drew a circle on the map. "It's this way, Rouge and Texas should be waiting for us there."

I looked up, blowing some hair from my eyes. "Nadir, what do you think they did with your carriage?"

"I don't know, but I think we'll be faster on horses. Can you ride?" Nadir asked, looking up.

"Only just, I spent a summer trying to learn when I was a kid, but it never really stuck."

"Then you'll ride with me." Nadir said, picking up the knife.

Erik tensed, tugging the burlap sack further down his head. "No, she'll ride with me."

Nadir aimed the knife at Erik's throat. "No, Erik, she won't. I warned you, didn't I? If any harm came to her, I'd kill you myself. I'm not taking that chance. As soon as we get back to my house, Rouge and Texas are taking her home. You are never to see her again, do I make myself understood, Erik?"

"No..." I whispered, clutching at Nadir sleeve. "You can't! I won't go, do you hear me!"

"Jennifer, it's for your own safety! Where did you plan on going after this, hmm? There's nowhere where you will be safe!"

I felt tears rush down my face as I tugged harder on Nadir's sleeve, murmuring to myself as Nadir began to tear a hole in the back of the tent for us to escape. Nadir grabbed my wrist as I looked at Erik, beginning to pull us both out.

"Won't you do anything, Erik? What have I done that suddenly won't allow me to touch you, to comfort you? Why won't you look at me?"

Erik's eyes flashed up at me, and he suddenly darted forward, grabbing my hand as he pulled both him and I out of the tent, surprzing Nadir into letting me go.

I was suddenly having déjà vu, running behind Erik as he held onto me. He said nothing, but gripped my hand tighter and tighter as we ran blindly towards a closed off area holding the gypsies horses. I followed him into the pen, breathlessly as he suddenly held me to him.

"Jennifer, what did you see?"

Still a little flustered, I answered, "Um...when?"

"When my mask was broken, did you see..."

I looked up at him. "No, I didn't see it, but honestly Erik, I don't think that it..."

"Thank god." He sighed. He pressed a hand to his face. "I was so scared..."

"Erik, was that why you wouldn't let me touch you, did you think I saw your face...?" I asked, frowning.

He hadn't heard me, he stared about him, distracted. I soothingly rubbed his arm, made comforting noises as he murmured to himself, lost in some dream. He looked so distressed, though for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why. Sure, we had gypsies surrounding us, and now Nadir was after us, but it seemed to be more than that, something was rocking him to his very core, something was honestly scaring him.

He jolted me out of my thoughts as he suddenly pulled me towards a black horse. My wrist was beginning to hurt from all of this pulling. What did I do that made me look like the damsel in distress? I knew how to follow someone without getting lost! But he was unusally fast, and quite stealthy, which did help to sneak past the gypsies. We stopped beside the horse, looking around us. Erik pointed towards a clearing in the woods.

"We'll head over there, okay? Through there, we can find our way back to Nadir's house, then tell Rouge and Texas to get us somewhere safe."

I looked towards the woods, feeling a little uneasy. "Perhaps we ought to try to find somewhere to hide out first- ah!"

I nearly yelped as he started lifting me up onto the horse, side saddle, and jumped up after me, sitting behind me. Had I been in the right frame of mind, I would have probably laughed. The situation was very Mills and Boon, I did have to admit. Erik wrapped his arm around my waist, and I leaned against him, smirking to myself as I thought about all the ridiculous front covers of so many romantic novels. Erik grabbed the reins, and sat proudly, clutching me to him as Nadir approached us.

Nadir stood only a few feet away, holding the knife up at us. Erik laughed softly, pulling me even closer to him. We took a moment to stared at each other, and nervously, I bit my lip. I didn't want to leave Nadir like this, I've always been told, 'Listen to head instead of your heart', but as of that moment, my heart was screaming in my eyes.

"Catch us if you can!" He called out to Nadir, before we rode off into the woods.


	42. Chapter 42

Dedicated to all of my reviewers, espically Twist ;)

* * *

We rode through the woods, down narrow paths and up small slopes, and eventually, we decided to make for Erik's lair instead. It wasn't exactly the last place the gypsies would look for us, but the traps Erik had set months ago would slow them down considerably. As for Nadir, it was very hard for the both of us to think of him as an enemy now, we only hoped that Nadir would leave us be, though there seemed no hope of that now. We caught each other's glances as we walked through the tunnels that led to Erik's home, and we were filled with a sense of betrayal. A sad, bittersweet betrayal. It stung us, distraught us, and we couldn't understand why Nadir felt that way. We were threat to each other, and we wouldn't have it any other way.

I probably should mention at this point, that we would have taken the quicker route of corsing the lake with Erik's boat, but we had found it in the stables, destroyed by an angry mob. Erik had spent a moment simply staring at it, a little piece of him broken at the sight of his upturned boat.

I didn't have a clue as to why Erik wanted to come back to his home, other than sentimental reasons, but he searched the lair with a desperation and madness that suggested he looked for something important to our survival. I sat by the lake patiently, my feet curled up behind me, staring around Erik's ruined home, thinking of the rooms that would have been destroyed, the precious treasures stolen, and tried not to think of my bedroom, who knows what the mob would have done to it? I knew that Rouge had in foresight removed my things, but it would still appear to be a woman's room.

_What would the mob have thought, seeing a woman's room?_ I wondered bitterly. _A bare woman's room? Would they have thought me to held captive? Against my will?_

I stood up, these new thoughts disturbing me and making me cringe. Had they thought him some pervert, lustful creature? What theories had they come up with once they realised that I truly was involved with the Phantom of the Opera? Had they thought me to be some concubine?

"Ugh." I moaned, placing my hand on my stomach. _Don't think about it. They can gossip all they want, but it doesn't matter what they think._

I looked down at my reflection in the lake, and flinched, the sight of my appearance surprising me. I was so strange looking. I looked _dead_. I looked like a corpse that had dressed itself up in a paper dress. I was still wearing what the insane asylum had given me, a thin, shapeless white dress that looked more delicate than me. My hands drifted about my body, feeling out every new little groove that I found, each dip into my ribs etching a notch into my self-confidence. I listened to the sounds of Erik searching the cupboards in the kitchen, and found myself reaching down to grab the bottom of my paper dress and pulled it up over my head.

I saw nothing strange about standing naked on the shore of Erik's lake, staring down at the water and it's portrayal of me. That cell had given me new thoughts, new ideas, and now, nothing seemed strange anymore. Before that moment, staring down at my body, I had never given thought to the idea of the time I spent in that tiled cage affecting me, changing me into something different. But that moment revealed to me a truth that had been hidden to me.

I pulled at the skin on my biceps, and wrinkled my nose as it pulled away from the body effortlessly. My hands reached around to my back, and I whimpered pathetically as I felt each vertebrae.

I picked up my paper dress and hung to it stupidly, wandering away from the lake, dazed as I found myself in my old room. I sat down on the bed, the paper dress clinging to me like a second skin, and I stared off into space, towards the open door.

There was something attached to the back of the door, but my confused mind hadn't quite focused on it yet, and for a few seconds, I though it to be a shadow, but I blinked, and saw it to be a dress. A dress?

I stood up, and picked the dress off of the door. There was a note attached to it.

_We'll be waiting. - Rouge & Texas._

I chuckled manically. There was something funny about this situation, which at the time made perfect sense, but now that I look back on it, I guess that must have been one of the early signs of my madness.

I pulled the dress on, and found it to be a lovely loose dress. I had felt claustrophobic in the hospital dress, but I still felt strange. Perhaps it was beacause I was barefoot, and had no underwear on, not even a bra. Just me, and the dress. I laughed again at this thought, though why, I had no clue.

I wandered into Erik's bedroom, as lackadaisical as a young cat, and I stared at it happily. Surprisingly, the mob had left it alone. Perhaps they thought it cursed. What luck for Erik!

I was soon standing in front of the coffin, the gruesome thing, taunting me as I wrinkled my nose at it. It smelled of death, powder and wine. Erik did smell of death, you know. I found it comforting then, in a bitter, disgusting way, but I suppose it just added to my weird love for him. There were days that I could not tolerate the smell, those hot, stuffy days, when the smell seemed to linger in the room when he left, but strangely enough, I would not swap that smell for anything. I have said it before, but, '_What a morbid creature I am_'.

My eyes fell upon something, hidden behind the curtains that draped over the wall behind the coffin. Hidden in the shadows, was a cupboard built into the wall.

"My, my, my." I muttered. I grinned maliciously as I clambered into the coffin, my ankles lying on the death pillow as I reached for the cupboard. I grabbed the black painted ornate handles attached to the wall, and pulled.

Spilling onto my lap, was the most unusual collection of trinkets I had ever seen. There was shoelaces, some old bracelets, old make-up... My make-up, it was my make-up!

"Oh..." I picked up a keychain I had dropped in the lake.

It was a picture of me in a skimpy Halloween costume. A friend and her two brothers came clubbing with me on Halloween, and we had gone dressed as 'Alice in Wonderland' characters, in, er, _quite revealing clothing_. In the end, it was probably the most stupidest idea we ever had, because when it came to searching for a taxi, it had rained cats and dogs, which was why we got the key-chain. We wanted a silly reminder of the night. I brought it with me, here, and had stupidly dropped it into the lake. I cried all night, and Erik had made me a stupid amount of hot chocolate to order to shut me up. I never knew he found it though. He must had found it washed up on the lake. He must have seen me dressed as the Cheshire Cat, in a skimpy mini skirt and tube top, hugging my friend, Anna, the both of us wet from the rain, and he must have kept it. So those cup of hot chocolate, they had been to comfort me instead?

"Oh..." I moaned again, my hands shaking as I looked at the other trinkets lying in my lap and around my legs.

He had kept everything I had ever lost, stupid little things that I would never have noticed. How long had he collected this stuff?

"Jennifer?"

I turned around, holding out the key chain to Erik. "I lost his months ago. It must have over six months ago, before even Joseph died. Why do you have this?"

Erik stood awkwardly by the door, pressing a new, full faced mask to his face. "I don't know." Ah, so we came back for a new mask.

"What do you mean, '_you don't know?_' Why do you have it? Why would you even want _this_?" I dropped the key-chain and picked up a lipstick I had discarded a long time ago. I had decided that the colour didn't really fit in with this time, the colour was too bright and vivacious, and had placed it somewhere in Erik's home, only to lose it.

He stared at the key-chain in my hand. "Because it belonged to you."

"How long have you been collecting my things?" I asked.

"Are you angry?" He asked awkwardly.

"I don't know, I think I'm just confused." I said, picking up a handkerchief. "How long, Erik?"

"Ever since you first smiled at me, showed me affection."

I paused, trying to think back several months. I think I must have smiled at him at least since the first week of staying in the lair. I gasped.

"Erik, that's over half a year ago!"

"...Yes..."

"Erik, I'm sorry, I love you, but that's slightly creepy."

"You're straddling my coffin, my dear."

To be honest, I wasn't. I was just sitting in it, one leg curled beneath me, the other hanging carelessly over the edge. How had I gotten into such an awkward position?

I chuckled, and tried to change the conversation. "Oh god, I am, aren't I? How strange of me not to even notice. Help me out of here." I said, reaching out for him.

He eagerly jumped forward, and carefully wrapped his arms around my hips, about to lift me out, when we heard something.

"Gypsies." Erik whispered, clutching me to close to him possessively.

"They found us already?" I asked, looking up at Erik.

"Damn them!" He cursed, lifting me out of the coffin.

His hands still held me as we both stared towards the door, wondering what to do next. He stared about the room, looking for his catgut lasso, his favourite weapon. It was something he had only shown me once, an item that held precious memories for him, if slightly morbid.

"Erik, please, it sounds like there's a few of them, you can't take them all on."

"Yes, I suspect so. If only I could get to the kitchen, I could at least throw a few pots and pans at them."

He looked down at me at this last comment, and I pouted. "Hey, they made some pretty darn good soups and broths, don't you pick on them."

"They were pretty darn expensive, and I believe we only used them a few times..." He chuckled, looking over at the coffin.

"I still believe they were worth it..." I pouted.

"They were heavy, you try carrying them across the lake in that small boat! I had to make several trips!"

"Oh Erik, does it really matter now?"

"...Wait, Jennifer, the coffin!"

I looked at the red silk in the coffin. "What about it?"

"We can sail out of here." He looked towards the door. "If I can open the gate, and reverse and force the tide towards the river, we can sail out of here."

I blinked. "The coffin won't hold the both of us, and the water's tide wouldn't hit us until we got to the hidden passages, we'd be sitting ducks on the shore, out in the open."

Erik grabbed my arms. "If we put you in the coffin, I can hold onto the sides and we can just float towards the gate. If we keep quiet, they might not notice us until we're a safe distance away. Then I can kick hard until we reach a current that'll drift us towards one of the exits that open out into the River Seine!"

"So how do you get the current flowing without them noticing us?" I asked, watching him move over to the door.

He peered out of the room, and without looking at me, he motioned me to join him. "While you keep a look out, I can sneak over to the organ where the lever to open the gate is, there should be another lever there to reverse the current. When I'm over there, I can't see if they're coming, but from here, you can, so you need to let me know when they're coming, okay?"

"Okay..." I whispered, peering out into the lair.

Erik watched me as he approached the coffin. "Jennifer, the moment I get the current moving, I need you to pull the coffin with you quietly onto the lake. I'll come back to help you."

We both picked up the coffin from both ends and carried it to the door, placing it gently on the ground, careful not to make a noise. We lidtened to the gypsie's laughter from the kitchen, and I nearly yelped in shock as I heard gunshots.

"It's alright, they're probably just using those pots and pans as armour." Erik smirked.

"Erik!" I whispered sharply. "Don't you realise, they could shoot you!"

He looked down, and roughly grabbed my chin. "If they do, then make sure you get away. Forget me, just run. They don't need you as much as they need me."

He forced his lips onto mine, but I did not push him away, my stupid tears mixing with him, and I bit him painfully on the lip. He pulled away, smirking as he sucked on his bottom lip.

"Say something like that again and I'll knock your head from yours shoulders." I forced the words from my shivering lips, and he laughed proudly.

"Wish me luck, my love." And he took me again.

_Dammit Erik, why did I fall so hard for you?_


	43. Chapter 43

My heart had been beating wildly in my my ears the moment Erik left me standing beside the coffin. He crept over deftly to the other side of the lair, as I watched out for any wandering gypsies that might head towards him. What an exciting few minutes, now that I look back on it. I remember kneeling behind the door, shivering from fright as I peeked out from behind the door handle. My legs must have been so weak, I remember that I couldn't stand, I was so nervous. Have you ever seen that dangerous games that schoolkids play with a pencil? They place their hand down on a table, and with their fingers spread out, they try to stab the spaces between their fingers as fast as they can. It was almost like that. You watch in horror, because at any moment, it can all go horribly wrong, and time seems to slow down, and suddenly, you can't watch. Nothing horrible is happening at that moment, but you know it could happen any second. But you can't turn away, because it's so beautifully exciting, you can feel your whole body tighten as it draws closer and closer to the dreaded end. It was like that, Beautiful and deadly and exciting.

I remember being mildly turned on too, as I watched Erik approach the collections of levers that were piled beside the organ, and bit my lip as he picked a lever and began to gently pull it towards him. I felt something rumble beneath me, and I wondered for a split second if the gypsies would notice anything. But none came out from the kitchen, and I felt a swell of relief as Erik turned to face me. He pointed towards the kitchen, and I shook my head, none were coming.

I stood up, and began to pull out the coffin as slowly as I could, the bottom scraping along the floor made less noise than I thought it would. The smell of death heightened, and I felt Erik's hand upon my back.

"Get into the water, I can take it from here."

I looked up, nodding, and with our fumbling, clumsy hands, we switched positions. I wiped away the sweat that formed all over my face and began to slowly emerse myself into the stone cold water. Not many people realise that with all of those candles, I'd often find myself lying about the lair in nearly next to nothing, the lair wasn't very well ventilated, and the heat eminating from the candles often led to us consuming unheavenly amounts of water.

Erik pushed the coffin into the lake gently, and after removing his shoes, he crept into the water beside me, and softly placed his hands around my hips.

We both paused, suddenly realising how close we were, our clothes becoming clear as the water soaked them. I blushed as Erik tried to avert his eyes. He carefully pushed me up into the coffin, and I swung my legs up, flattening my body against the bottom of the coffin as Erik began to kick his legs forcefully, but quietly, pushing tus towards the gate. The water made soft swishing sounds around us, and we managed to keep our cool as we passed under the gate, until we heard,

"There they are, _c'mon_!"

"Erik!" I shouted as I peeked over the edge of the coffin.

"We're almost at the current!" Erik huffed, kicking his legs harder.

I placed my hand over his and squeezed his bony fingers. I gasped as I watched the gypsies dive into the water, swimming after us.

"Here we go!" Erik shouted, as he fastened himself tightly to the coffin. "Stay in the coffin!"

I held onto the side of the coffin as I felt the water swell around us and push us further into the catacombs. I buried my head in my breast and waited as the waters became turbulent and heavy. I remember feeling uneasy and uncomfortable, I had tried to bring my knees up to my chest, but because I was in a coffin, it was stupidly impossible. Several times I had almost fallen out, the agitated waters throwing me about in the coffin The smell of the rancid water made me gag, and as I felt Erik reach for me, I was secretly glad, his shy, yet urgent, floudering pat on my thigh made the situation better that it actually was.

We were getting further and further into the catacombs, it was evident the moment the stench of rotting water changed into a clear, if not slightly offensive, smell.

"We're almost there." Erik had panted, grabbing my wrist.

I looked up. I could see a low, hazy yellow light in front of us. I recognised that to be a sign of us almost at the exit, and I buried my face again, my cheeks hitting the bottom of the coffin. We were almost there, we were almost free.

* * *

I won't tell you the surprize I felt appearing on the River Seine in the coffin with Erik clutching onto me desperately as evening fell. Suffice to say, the situation was indeed strange, and I felt stupid enough when we both began to climb up the banks as people watched us in dumb horror. I almost had to tell Erik not to drag that blasted coffin up with us, but thankfully, he understood that while sleeping in a coffin might be a good idea to him, for others, the mere _sight _of a coffin would be enough to alert the authorities.

We somehow managed to hail a cabbie (I have always said that in the future, cabbies are so much more oblivious to their passaengers than they should, but I am pleased to say, this cabbie didn't mind carrying a corpse and his ... well, I would love to say bride, it would be terribly poetic, wouldn't it?) and made it to Nadir's home before nightfall.

Rouge sat on the doorstep, fiddling with some trinket or another, and suddenly caught sight of us. She waved happily as we climbed out of the carraige.

"Nadir's not here, he won't be here for a few hours, He's gone looking for you. We said we'd send for him if you guys came back here."

She winked, signalling that that idea was the last thought on her mind.

"Thank you." I whispered, hugging her as Erik stepped up beside me.

"I hope the dress fits." Rouge said, stroking my hair.

"It was before we went sailing in Erik's coffin." I laughed as we walked inside Nadir's home.

"Yes, we did try to hold off the gypsies from finding you." Rouge laughed. "Texas set up a few traps in the kitchen for you. Mostly just making small noises to lead them away from you."

"We're certainly grateful for that, Miss Rouge." Erik said, adjusting his mask. "Jennifer, I'll just get you a towel."

"Well, I'm sure you both want a nice bath before you take a nap, right? God knows you both need it." Rouge giggled, pretending to sniff us.

"A nap? Are you sure we have the time?" Erik asked, pausing in his steps.

Rouge laughed. "Yes, we have the time. Texas will talk to Nadir when he arrives. There's a bath upstairs already prepared, and some clean clothes laid out on the bed for you. You can takea nap, and we'll come get you when everything's okay."

I reached out for Erik hand, and found it merely inches from my own hand. I could feel Erik's excitement and I laughed. "We can relax now, right? We're safe."

"Yes, we'll protect you. And when everything's good and gold, we'll all sit down and decide what to do next." Rouge patted my shoulder. "Now go, I know you're dying to sink into a hot soapy bath."

I giggled as Erik laughed and suddenly swung me up off my feet. He balanced me over his shoulder and began to tickle my sides as he carried us away, laughing wildly. I laughed too, beating on his back as I pretended to object to Erik's actions. I paused, to look at Rouge, and she smiled softly, waving.

"Sweet dreams, Ma'am. It's awfully good to see you again."


	44. Chapter 44

_Just a warning, this chapter does get a little heated, but there's no sex, just alot of touching, so in case you're extremely shy, I suggest just skimming._

* * *

For several minutes, Erik and I had been lying on my bed, side by side, in an awkward silence, trying to hold ourselves back from anything that we didn't want to rush. I could hear Erik breathing heavily beside me, and his crackling leather gloves were held firmly by his sides as his chest heaved up and down.

It was not that we had no idea what to do now, it was the thouhgt that now we actually had the chance for our relationship to blossom a little more. It was scary, the raging, raw power and passion that we held back, it had been building up all this time, for over half a year, it was frightening nopw that we had the actual chance to play

"Erik?" I asked, brushing the hair from my eyes.

There was a tense pause before he answered. "Yes?"

_I love you. I don't want to wait. We can do it. You don't have to be shy._

"I'm going to go have a bath." I mumbled, biting my lip.

He left out a stiff breath of air. "Yes, perhaps that would be best."

I suddenly wanted to disrobe in front of him, but I knew that would only make him more tense. I knew the only way for him to be comfortable in any difficult situation was to ease him into it. I sat up, holding onto the edges of the bed, blushing as I thought of the hot bath waiting for me, and how I wished it was suddenly bigger.

I felt an arm wrap itself around my waist. I sighed, entwining my fingers into Erik's. I hoped for many more sweet moments like it, but Iknew it would nver get any further than this if I didn't show him that I was wanting to take it further. He was a child, shy, but curious.

"I want you to undress me in the bathroom." I whispered, turning my head to look at him.

He turned his face to look at me, his hair draping across his eyes. He slicked his hair back and stared at me seriously.

"Do you mean what you say?"

"Yes, Erik, I really do. We can take it slow if you want, but I know how you feel, and I want to show you that I feel that way too."

I stood up, taking his hand in mine, and he sat up as I turned to face him. I tugged on his hand slowly, gently, and I smiled as he stood up. He followed me dumbly, like a lost child, and we staggered into the bathroom. The room was perfectly warm, the open windows letting in the cool parisian air. I stood before the mirror, staring at my once curby body. Erik moved to stand behind me, staring at my reflection as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"May I?"

I smiled. "Go on."

He moved his hands to the nape of my neck, where a small, long ribbon tied the neckline together, and with his quick nimble fingers, it had it loose within seconds. He grabbed the zip with his forefinger and thumb, and slowly teased his way down, his middle finger taunting my spine as it drew itself over my skin. I grasped suddenly at my breasts, eager to hold to dress up to tempt him more, and he moaned as the zip reached the small of my back. His eyes looked into the mirror to see me holding up the dress and they softened.

His eyes zoned back up to mine, and he asked, 'Can I..."

"Erik, I'm yours." I interrupted, aware of his hands lingering so close to my sweating skin.

His hands reached inside my dress, and his gently grabbed my sides, rubbing them. I laughed, I had honestly not been expecting that. He reached furhter in, his arms almost fully engulfed by my dress now, and he latched onto my stomach, pulling me closer to him. I gasped as my hips suddenly hit his, my whole body held forcefully against his, everything touching purposely. I was draw into a reverie, and stared at our reflection. I breathed heavily as I stared at the two figures in the mirror, my senses heightened and my body relaxed. Erik caught my eyes.

"Jennifer, please may you close your eyes?"

I was draw out of my dreamy musings, and I looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"I wish to remove my mask."

I was about to tell him that there was no need for my to close my eyes, but I held myself back by biting my lip. I understood that his face was still an issue for him. Perhaps the steam was beginning to make his face sweat. He must want wanted to to close my eyes so that he could remove the mask so that it wouldn't slip of in surprize. It annoyed me that he didn't trust me to see his face and not turn away, but I did as he asked, nodding anyway as I closed my eyes. I felt one hand remove itself from my body, and I felt a pressure of cold dair hit my skin, and I moaned, reflectively pressing myself into his other, warm arm. I felt the other arm pull as he moved to place the mask somwhere, and soon enough, his arms were entwined around me again.

I did have to admit, with my eyes closed, every little sensation was a little more entincing.

He began squeezing my stomach, his thin fingers poking and prodding. I laughed and smiled, still holding onto my dress by the chest, and I laughed louder when Erik suddenly pressed his head to my neck. So that was why he wished to remove the mask. I had truthfully been expecting a bump that should had formed the nose, but then I remembered that Erik had no nose. How useful for him.

He sighed dreamily, burying his face in my hair, and he roughly grabbed me tighter. I squealed, the shock of his sudden grip suprizing me, but I managed not to open my eyes. I suddenly felt his face against my neck, and I couldn't feel anything irregular about his face, but that might have been only because of the massive clumps of hair between me and him.

His hands reached to rest beneath my breasts, his arms forming an 'X' pattern against my body, and Erik sighed again, drawn into his own little world.

We stood there for a few minutes, Erik ocassionally shifting his face so that he could breath me in, just enjoying each other's company. I tilted my head to one side, and he happily rested his chin on my shoulder. I imagined that he was staring at our reflection, perfectly content.

"Jennifer, I'm just oging to put on my mask, and then you can open your eyes again."

"Yes."

I felt that brief moment again, where Erik removed his arm from me and gently pulled away, and for the briefest of moment,s I was sad, but he returned to me, and whispered his consent for me to open my eyes.

I slowly lifted each lid, and stared at his face. He was smiling, his eyes taking on a dreamy state, and I laughed.

"That was beautiful, thank you." He whispered, squeezing my body.

"And I haven't even taken off the dress." I laughed.

Both our eyes drifted down to my chest, the silence killing us as we felt a strange new surge in the air. Our eyes met, a question hidden deep inside them.

"I want to, but I'm afraid of what will happen." Erik whispered. "I won't be able to control..."

"We can take it slow." I said.

He didn't reply, instead moving his arms away slowly, his eyes full of caution. I smiled sweetly, and I removed my hands letting the dress slip off my body carefully, allowing it to pool around my feet like a forgotten towel.

He stared at my breasts in the mirror, breathing heavily as his body shook. I understood him a little better that moment, our bodies trembling in fear and excitement, it was finally the moment where we could understand each other perfectly without batting an eyelid.

I reached behind me and grabbed his fingers, and allowed him to reach up and touch my breasts, when suddenly, he pulled away before his gloved fingers touched me. He stepped away.

"I can't, I just can't."

"But Erik..."

"Take your bath, Jennifer, I shall be waiting outside." He said forcefully, leaving the room purposefully.

I stood facing the door, a little hurt by his actions, and jumped at I heard a loud thump from the other room. I winced as I heard another one, and another one. I rubbed my arms briskly, the cold air bringing me out of the my thoughts, and I looked at the bath. I decided to nimbly jump in, sinking into the hot, bubbly water, and quickly pushed my head under the water. I couldn't hear Erik's frustration, with all of the water in my ears. It made the situation lighter than it really was.


	45. Chapter 45

I stepped out of the bath, feeling full refreshed and vibrant, and caught myself in the mirror. My body was beginning to look like it's old self, my ribs almost hidden, my skin plump and fresh once more. I was obviously still thin and weak, not even a wonderful bath like the one I had just had would put the pounds I had lost back on. But I felt renewed and full of my old personality once more. I left the bathroom, after wrapping my body up in the nightgown I found on the back of the bathroom door, and I found Erik sitting against the bedroom room, facing me, his head buried in his hands.

He looked up, and muttered something under his breath.

"Erik, are you okay?" I asked, tightening the nightgown.

"Yes, my dear, I'm quite alright. I'm sorry if I scared you, that was inexcusable."

"No, you didn't scare me, it's alright if you're not quite ready, I did kind of rush you." I said, walking over to him.

I knelt before him, sitting on the balls of my feet, and took his hands into mine.

"Do you need to take a bath? I can call for some more hot water, if you like."

"No, I don't require one, thank you. I will however leave so that you may get dressed. Shall I get you something to drink before you get some sleep?"

"Yes, that would be lovely. I'll just have some water, thanks." I answered, not really feeling thirsty, but I understand his awkward behavior.

We both stood up, and after briefly kissing each other, he left. I felt a little sad at his departure, but I busied myself with the thought of dressing in something light to go have a nap in. I quickly found my suitcases hidden in the closet and proceeded to search for some pajama's. I found the matching lilac top and trousers, and dressed quickly, before jumping into bed.

He arrived a few moments later, glass held firmly in both hands, and stopped as I opened up the covers for him. He stared, not saying a single word, and I pouted.

"Erik, you're not going to deny me this are you? Please, can't we just lie beside each other? _Please_?"

"If you wish it."

"I do." I said, sitting upright, pointing at his designated pillow.

He walked over to my side of the bed and place the glass on the nightstand, and was about to walk back when I suddenly grabbed his trousers and pulled him over my legs and onto his side of the bed. He fell crashing down on top of me, and we laughed as we stared each down. Silence fell upon us also, staring into each others eyes.

"So what are we?" Erik asked suddenly.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, smiling stupidly as I was drawn out of my dreamy reverie.

"What are we? Are we…"

"A couple?" I asked.

He nodded, his eyes fluttering with discomfit.

I grinned. "I'm your girlfriend, right?"

His eyes met mine again. "So I'm…"

"You're my boyfriend." I giggled. Somehow, the words 'boyfriend' and 'Erik' didn't quite seem to fit.

For the next few minutes, we couldn't take our eyes off each other, the chemistry between us tearing at us as we once again held ourselves back. It was a moment that I will never forget, even in old age; I will always remember the desire that showed in his eyes, surrounded by that white solid mask. I could feel Erik's hand drift up my stomach and rest itself on my abdomen.

There was only one problem. A problem that had never presented itself before, but I knew it would turn up eventually. I wanted to see his face. I wished that for once, he could learn to trust and open up. I wanted to knoew everything about him, but he had locked himself away from me. I wanted to be the person that made his life more bearable, I wanted to heal him, and I'll admit, I was curious about what was truly under the mask. It is human nature, after all, to want to know the reason behind everything. Sometimes, we as humans cannot blindly place our faith in something that is hidden from us.

I wish that I didn't want to see it. Even to this day, I wish that I could have just overlooked it.

_Ha_! _Listen _to me! I want! I wish! How _selfish _of me.

I stared away, the sudden blush on my face embarrassing me with my deep thoughts.

"Jennifer, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really." I said, rubbing my cheeks. "I'm hot."

"No, what is it, I can tell something's wrong?" Erik persisted, holding my forearms.

"You'll only get upset, that's the last thing I want."

"_Tell me_!"

I chewed on my lip, angry at Erik for having put me in this position, but mostly I felt angry at myself. I knew that sooner or later this topic would turn up; I remember we had touched upon his mask and I back in his lair when Christine left, but I had never imagined it to be so soon.

_I'm selfish_. I thought angrily. _I wanted to be the understanding girlfriend. I wanted to be able to look past the mask and be able to say that it doesn't matter. But it will. I want to love all of you, I want to see under the mask, and I know that's the last thing you would ever do. And for that, I'll always be selfish._

"I'm sorry, Erik. I know this is the last thing you want to hear, but it's the mask." I sighed. "I know why you're so sensitive about it, but I need you to trust me when I say that there are worst things that what could ever be under that mask."

Erik pulled away, cold and distant, removing himself from the bed.

"No Erik, stop that, please!..."

"_Jennifer, you know that's not possible._"

I winced at the tone of his voice as he sat on the edge of the bed, the same position as when he sat against the door. That tone of voice I had heard many times before, when he was on the edge of heartbreak.

"Erik, if I could just show you that you're not alone in the world, many people have deformities in the future, many much worse than yours, and they can be loved, have families, lead fulfilling lives…"

"I will not lose you…" He muttered to himself, burying his head in his hands.

"Erik, you'll never lose me, we'll always be together, but I don't see how this can work if we cannot trust each other. Honesty and trust, that's what relationships are built upon." I said, inching forward to place a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Jennifer…"

"Erik, I love you, and I trust you with my life. I would follow you to the ends of the world if you only asked me. I know I ask a lot of you, but I know we can overcome this…"

I didn't know how to end that sentence. I honestly could not imagine anything other my acceptance of his face. I had convinced myself at this point, that nothing would distraught me, nothing could make me turn away from the man I loved.

I moved to kneel beside him, my hair brushing against his shoulder. He breathed deeply as our shoulders connected, and he turned his head a little towards me.

"I know we can get over this. We'll be OK." I said, moving my hand onto his shoulder.

We sat beside each other in complete silence, his eyes fixed on the floor, my face turned towards him. It was absolute darkness in our room, the only light emanating from the few candles that Erik had lit before while I had been in the bath.

"Jennifer, are you sure you're ready to see this face?"

"I already know you don't have a nose, but apart from that, I don't know anything about your face. I can't get frightened, because nothing can happen. I know you, I know who you are, you won't change who you are because I've seen your face, apart from possibly trusting me more and being a bit more open with me, which I really want."

"And you also wish to see it now?" He asked, balling his hands into defeated fists.

"I didn't say you had to show me your face now. You should only show me when _you're_ ready. I want you to take your time, and show me when you feel comfortable. I know you're gonna need time for this, so in the meantime, why don't we get some sleep?"

He nodded, looking down at me, and gently held me hand.

"Thank you for being honest with me." He said awkwardly, unsure of his words. "For telling me about this."

"That's alright, Erik. I know Christine wasn't as subtle as me when…"

"Yes, she just ripped it off without any thought." Erik interrupted roughly.

I wrinkled my nose as I thought of Christine. "I don't know exactly what she was expecting to see. Silly girl."

Erik stroked the back of my hand with his thumb, chuckling darkly as I bumped our shoulder together, smiling.

"Shall we?" He asked, gesturing towards the bed.

We began to climb under the covers, our awkward gestures made graceful in each others eyes as we watched each other, when I suddenly realised something.

"Aren't you going to get undressed?"

I looked at his outfit. He was still wearing his tight black pants and puffy white shirt that I had grown accustomed to seeing him wear. I couldn't _wait _to introduce him to jeans.

"I don't think that would be proper etiquette, Jennifer…"

"And what went on in the bathroom was?"

He laughed. "Yes, well, we are sharing a bed, after all."

I laughed too. "C'mon, get undressed."

He shook his head. "I better go borrow one of Nadir's night clothes."

"Will they fit?"

"True, he is a fit man, but I'm a skeleton, my dear." He joked darkly. "Wait here."

He walked to the door, his tall posture drawing my attention, and his dark joke made me look at his figure a little more. I smiled as I suddenly imagined him without his shirt on. I was about to go even further with my little fantasy, when Erik turned and caught me looking at his arse with a smile on my face.

"Jennifer!" He laughed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to catch me looking!" I laughed, throwing a pillow at him.

He caught it, then threw it back. It hit me in the stomach, and we pulled faces at each other. I felt as though we were regular couple now, doing stupid, silly things like this.

"Right back." He said, slipping out the door.

I lay back in the bed, sighing happily to myself as I stared at the ceiling. Life could not get better than this, I realised. I had a boyfriend, I had friends, and I had finally found a place where I belonged. I was happy.

Erik came back a few minutes later, dressed in deep crimson silk pyjamas with black trimming, carrying an extra pillow and blanket with him.

_Wow, he looks good. _I thought devilishly. _Real good._

I blushed again, and tried to keep Erik from noticing my blushing cheeks and focused on something else.

"You're not planning to sleep on the floor, are you?" I asked slowly, nodding at the pillow and blanket.

"The blanket is in case we get cold, and the pillow is for me, there's only one pillow on that bed, my dear."

"Well, would you look at that." I mused, frowning.

He climbed into the bed, wrapping the blanket over the duvet, and pulled the duvet up around us. He placed the pillow behind his head, and turned his body to face me. I fingered his silk pyjamas around his wrist, smiling wistfully as Erik watched my face.

"What are you thinking now?"

I looked up sharply. That question had surprised me. There was always that joke about girls asking their boyfriend that question, and how they could never answer, but now I found myself in that same situation, only vice versa. I told him this, and he smiled.

"I was thinking how handsome you looked in this."

"You like it?"

"Yes. You should wear more colours."

"Let's not get too excited, now. I shan't be wearing any bright colours any time soon." He chuckled.

He reached up, and pulled a curl of my hair out of my eyes. My hair, once it's been drenched in water, tends to curl and become really wavy while it's drying, so my hair then had become a huge ball of curls and waves.

"I like your hair like this." He admitted, curling a strand of dark red hair around his fingers.

"What, wet?"

"No, curly. Not distastefully curly like Christine's hair was, but loose curly."

"I'll have to look for some hair products." I said, reaching up to Erik's head.

He froze as I began to play with his hair, but I dismissed it easily. His own black hair felt rough compared to mine, the straight black strands slicked back…

I froze too, as the hair began to move away from the scalp. I stared in horror as his hair began to completely move away from his head completely, until I realised…

"It's a wig!" I said in surprise. "Oh! I thought I was pulling all of your hair out."

I reached up with both hands and began to feel for the edges of the wig.

"Why aren't you shouting?" He asked suspiciously.

"I never realised once it was a wig. I thought it was completely natural. That's really good!" I laughed, unaware of Erik's distraught.

"Jennifer! Listen to me! What's wrong with you?" He asked, grabbing my wrists.

"Nothing's wrong. So what you wear a wig? Nothing wrong with having a little pride in your appearance."

"You're acting like this is no big deal." He said seriously, his grip tightening.

Why did he always have to hold onto me so tightly in situations like this? I was going to get a bruise if he didn't ease up.

"Cos it's not. _You're_ acting as though it _is_ a big deal. So what if you're bald. In the future, many young men shave their heads. Some women like it." I replied.

He relaxed a little. "Do _you_ like it?"

I shrugged as he let go of my wrists. "I'm not personally bothered by it. But it is a shame about your hair being a wig, I rather liked it when you forgot to slick your hair back, and it got really shaggy and strandy."

We fell into a silence once more, and I slowly removed my fingers from his scalp.

"Jennifer?"

"Yes?"

"May I hold you?"

"I was waiting for you to ask me that." I said, taking his hands into mine and draping them around my hips. "Hold on."

Holding his hands in place, I slowly turned over to face the other direction. I pushed my back up against his chest, and felt a chill of delight run up my spine as he took the initiative and drew his knees up behind mine. He shyly stroked my stomach, before I had to shove on the back of his hands so that he could rest his delicate shy hands on my abdommen.

I tutted at him for being so coy with me, turning to face him, before realising yet another thing.

"Won't you get uncomfortable sleeping with that mask on? I won't be facing you, I won't see anything."

"Jennifer, I would prefer to keep it on. I won't be doing much sleeping when I have you in my arms."

"Aww." I murmured, leaning back for a kiss.

And that night, I slept better than I had in months.


	46. Chapter 46

I awoke feeling refreshed and happy, content in my warm little bubble of space that Erik and I shared in our bed. Even though the last few days had been a rollercoaster of crazy emotions, I still felt that inexpicabe feeling known as love. I am a happy woman, I realised, lying in that bed with his arms wrapped around my stomach . I smiled sleepily as I felt Erik's tight grip around my stomach and remembered the night before. It was strange, it was only a vague blur, a blue haze dristed over my memory. I could only remember feeling nervous, which sooned switched to happiness, then frustration, and finally satisfied. I remembered also the vague conversation about Erik's mask, and how I honestly felt that I would not be traumatised by Erik's face. I still felt that way, but I would give Erik all the time in the world if he needed it. I just hoped that he would be patient with me, and understand how I felt about this.

I yawned softly, so as to not wake Erik, stretching my arms and legs slowly, but I soon found out that Erik hadn't even closed his eyes.

"Good morning, Jennifer."

"Oh!" I gasped, startled at Erik's voice. "I thought you were asleep! Did I wake you?"

"No, I didn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I was thinking." He whispered seriously, before burying his face in my hair.

"All night?"

"Yes, Jennifer, I think that maybe..."

I turned over to face him, looking up at his sleepy eyes. I was beginning to wonder if he was about to do something he would regret. "You think that maybe what?"

"I believe I am ready to show you my face."

I sat up. "Woah, wait a minute, I don't want you to feel like I've rushed you on this, I want you to take your time and wait until you're..."

"Comfortable, I know, Jennifer, but I'm not going to change my mind. I'll never truly be comfortable with removing my mask, but I understand that it's the only way that we can be like other couples and be truly happy. You were right last night. I should open up to you, now that we're a couple."

I brushed my hair behind my ears nervously. I thought this would have taken him a few weeks, months at the most, I hadn't been expecting this. Now suddenly I was shy and unprepared. "You're sure?"

"Yes, completely. But..." He paused, thinking his words over before speaking, "Will you kiss me, one last time?"

I sighed. "Erik, it won't be the last time, I promise you."

"Just humour me, please?"

"Ok." I muttered, leaning in.

My lips brushed against his momentarily, and I felt Erik crumble beneath me, his muscles relaxing as his hands brushed against my own softly. We pulled away, and he smiled sadly, pressing his fingertips to his stretched lips obessessively.

"Ok. I'm ready now." He said, reaching up to his face.

He pulled off the wig, and gauged my reaction. I stared at his skull, noticing the wisps of white hair that had been combed over the back of his head. His skin had a distinct parched, yellow hue, stretched over his cranium, that reminded me of parchment. I saw the long thin lines of cracked skin, and the longer I stared at it, the more I realised I was in fact staring directly at his skull, there was no underlying muscle, or if there was, I could not see it.

"Continue." I said nervously.

He sighed, pausing as he stared at my face.

"You look beautiful." He said, reaching out to pull a strand of my hair, causing me to blush. "Please, may I ask one more thing of you?"

"Yes, Erik, what is it?"

"Please don't scream. _Please_. I promise I'll be good to you, I won't ever hurt you, or make you cry, _please_, I can make you very happy, please don't faint..."

I took his hands as he began to work himself into a frantic state, almost beginning to cry. "Erik, stop it, you're being overdramatic. Do you want to stop?"

He took a deep breath, staring into his lap as he knelt on the bed. "Promise me."

"I promise, Erik." I muttered, biting my lip as I wished again that he would trust me.

He reached up once more, cringing as he untied the mask, the black strings tied into a bow at the nape of his neck, and with one dull thud, the mask fell onto the bed.

I stared in silence, my eyes wide as the sight of two gaping holes confronted me. Those holes should have been his nose, they were thin, and edgeless, the skin had smiply smoothed itself into where the hole should have been. I saw the peeling, cracked yellow skin, sallow and muscleless as it stretched tight over his skull. It was brittle around his cheeks and forehead, a sandlike quality that I had never seen before, motionless until he cringed. His golden eyes were sunken deep into his eyes sockets, shining at me from the shadows surrounding them. They were red, tired from lack of sleep, and I wondered what else. His lips were a faded shade of yellow and pink, with shy blue patches smudged across, which was also dry and stretched. They trembled as his golden eyes watched me, and he began to fidget awfully as I kneeled before him, simply watching him back.

_Oh my poor Erik_. I thought, looking into his eyes sadly. _How long have you had to live with this? I truly am selfish._

We sat in silence, though Erik did fidget, fighting with himself inwardly, but I remained motionless as I took this all in. His face, I suppose I can never truly tell you how horrifying it is, but I knew that I was not scared. I was distraught, sad for my poor, unhappy Erik, but I was not scared. I did find his face disturbing, I daresay there is no man or woman alive who would not find it alarming, but I found that Erik's sad, filled wioth sadness and hope, they show to me the true human beneath his mask. I found myself staring at a human with feelings, with wishes and dreams, one who would shatter when touched with a kind heart. I love this man, and nothing could ever tell me that I did not, not even his face.

I sighed, adjusting myself so that I sat properly. I couldn't meet his eyes. For some reason, the hope I saw there distressed me. I heard Erik growl loudly, and I looked up, alarmed as I saw Erik's face contort into something horrifying as he became angry. I screamed aloud as Erik grabbed my wrists roughly.

"So what now? What pretty little lie will you tell me? That I am not ugly? That I am not a beast, an animal that belongs in a cage? Tell, dear Jennifer, how do you see your 'boyfriend' now, hmm?" He shouted, squeezing my wrists.

I heard something popped, and I screamed again. "Erik, stop this! You're hurting me!"

"Your silence hurts _me_, Jennifer. No delicate words, hmm?"

I screamed again as he tossed me to the floor. I looked up, tears spilling down my cheeks. He bent down over me, his crooked legs on either side of my body, his bent knees down on either side of my head. His head suspended above my face. I saw a flash of pain in his eyes, and I whispered,

"Erik, I am not Christine. I knew you before I saw your face, I knew the real you, and nothing can ever tell me that appearance means more than character! I love you, for you! Your face means nothing, it's your actions that define you!"

I turned my head again, crying as I buried my wrists to my face, my wrists burning with a pain that was new to me. I sobbed louder as I felt Erik take my wrists again, but gentler than before. I tried to pulled away as I moaned, but I heard Erik's voice.

"Look at me." He said softly, his musical tones coming into play.

"No, let go!" I cried.

"_Jennifer, look at me_."

His voice. It had gotten softer, gentler. It was carressing me, his warm, golden voice melting me into his embrace. There was nothing left int he world other than his voice as he spoke again. I was already under his spell as he gently pulled my arms away from my face. I lay on the floor, finding myself unable to move as Erik spoke to me again, his hypnotising voice enrapturing me. I was paralsyed by his voice, and I breathed deeply as Erik spoke again, grabbing my chin to make me look him in the eyes. I could not... _would not_... lie to him.

My skin began clammy and tight as I fell deeper and deeper into Erik's spell. Every breath I took was like a gulp of cool, white milk, lulling me to sleep. I was changing as he lulled me to sleep, where I could not see him, but I heard his brilliant voice.

"_Jennifer, do you love me_?"

"I always have. Ever since..." I whispered, having a strange dream... It was darkness, there was only Erik's voice.

"_Since when_?" I saw colours and shapes as he spoke.

There was darkness again, and I missed the light. "Since the masquerade. I realised it when I spoke to Raoul. He told me that I loved you."

"_And the face_?" Shapes and colours again.

"It's bad, but I have seen much worse." I said, blinking as I felt Erik's hands reach around my body and lift me up.

I was slumped against his body as he held me up, and my awareness heightened as I was brought out of my reverie.

"Erik? What happened?" I asked, looking up. "I saw darkness, but there was shapes and colours..."

"You've made me very happy, Jennifer." He said, holding me closer to him like as though I was a pretty doll. His zombie, distorted face animated happily as it stared down at me, and I found myself wondering what I had just done to make him happy.

"Erik, weren't you just angry now?" I asked, rubbing my head as tried to remember what had just happened.

"You told Erik you loved him and his face." He answered excitedly, squeezing my sides.

"Yes, I've told you that I loved you before." I smiled. "Your face doesn't scare me, Erik. It's horrible, and I am truly sorry for what you must go through, but there are others in the world who had it just as bad, and in the future, they're more understanding. You'll see."

I leaned up, standing on my tip toes, and pushed my lips against his, kissing him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled away, moments later, and I smiled sadly, gently stroking his skull with one finger, his poor, tormented deformity surprizing me still, but there was nothing I could do for that. I loved him, so naturally that meant I loved all of him. And I did.

He fell to his knees, and held back a yelp as he buried his face into my thighs, grabbing fistfuls of my pajamas, tugging on him forecfully, crying as he began to kiss the hem of my shirt as it hung below my hips.

I stared at him, I had never seen this kind of behaviour before. And apparently, neither had Nadir.

"Erik?"

I looked up with surprize as Nadir stood by the open door, staring at Erik kneeling before me. His eyes drifted up to mine, and I smiled.

"Hello, I take it you're a bit calmer now." I mocked him as I stroked Erik's head. I knelt down to Erik and whispered in his ear. "Erik, shall we get something to eat? I'm frightfully hungry now."

Nadir respectfully turned away as Erik sat back. He stared up at me, rubbing his face with his hands."My dear, hand me my mask."

I said nothing. It was not that I didn't want to look upon his face any longer (I must admit, It still is a strange sight to see, I doubt I will ever get used to it, but I suppose only time will tell), but I understood that he would never show his face to Nadir, only ever showing it to me. I handed it to him, and knelt down, helping him to tie the mask on.

"Do you want your wig, or should we just leave it?" I asked as we stood up.

"What do you want, my love?" He asked, smiling.

"Is it comfortable for you?"

"It does not bother me. I shall leave it here."

We left the room, following Nadir down the stairs, holding hands like silly schoolchildren, giggling like them, too.

* * *

_No, it's not the end. There's stil a few chapters left, so enjoy them while you can! If you really want to make me happy, you can review this chapter, and help pump it up to 100 reviews! woo!_


	47. Chapter 47

"So...what now?" I asked everyone, as we all sat in the dining room, cradling our brandies and our sherries.

We all had been sitting in silence, fumbling over our words and our meanings before, the smoke from Nadir's cigar circling us all in a light grey mist. The usual sounds of Paris outside fell upon our deaf eyes as we scrambled our brains trying to decided what our next plan of action was.

_It would seem that the end of our story is near the end, Erik._ I thought, taking a sly sip of my brandy.

Rouge huffed, fiddling with her empty glass, as Texas and Nadir awkwardly avoided looking at Erik's naked skull. Erik, however, sitting close to me stared at me with adoration, which wouldn't be _quite_ so nerve-wracking if he didn't keep shuffling his chair closer and closer to me.

"I'm not sure. It had always been established in stories that once the lovers were truly together, that would be where the stories end." Rouge said. "Or, at least, unless you decide there's more to the story."

I reached out to grab Erik's hand, and squeezed it. "Well, I don't know how Erik feels, but I would like to leave Paris and find somewhere of our own to live, Rouge. Start our own story, one we can't predict. What about you, Erik?"

Erik squeezed my hand back, smiling, and remarked, "I just want to be wherever you are, my love."

I laughed. "We'd be happy anywhere, wouldn't we? But I do think we need something about those gypsies. And we need to make sure that no-one could ever find us, so that we can never be separated."

"Listen, you guys can go anywhere, do anything. The gypsies and the police are obstacles that time and space can remove. Are you sure, Jennifer, there is nowhere, or more importantly, _no-one_, you would like to visit?" Texas asked, staring at me with a strange purpose in his eyes.

"I can't think of anyone who I would like to... no, wait, there is someone."

Rouge and Texas locked their eyes onto me, expecting what they must have guessed to be an important answer, one that would fulfil if it was in their capabilities. But I seriously doubted that they would allow it. How funny, that my next thought should be, _'Only Time will Tell_'.

* * *

Rouge and Texas had been horrified the moment I told them who I wanted to see. Perhaps they thought I would ask to see someone else. But they revealed to me the small device that allowed them to slip through time easily, and I had been amazed to find that the device was tiny. You were able to slip it into the palm of your hands, but that was not that amazed me further. I knew it's shape the instant my eyes saw it. It was a flat, disc shaped device, the gold and white pattern reaching out across the metallic surface, with it's brown tinted ridges around the edges reminded me of maple leafs, the kind I had played with in autumn. The device was not unfamiliar to me, I knew it the instant Rouge held it in her hands, where each button was, how the brown edges would feel against the pads of my fingers, the sound it was would make when placed on a table.

I found my fingers wrapping themselves around the object, pulling it closer to me as I felt a familiar pang of loss. I knew it well, indeed. I every second I spent staring at it, the more the memorioes came flooding back.

Memories of Aleksander.

The device that I had taken from Rouge's hand was the very device that Aleksander had once shown me. He had carried it with him everywhere, close to his heart, obssessed with it. He would cradle it in his hands like a child, staring at it with a look of lust and evil. But he would never use it, only touch it, tempt himself with the dark thoughts that clouded his mind whenever he stared at it. He loved to get it out and show it to me, though he would get impatient if I kept it away from him too long. I had always thought that the reason why he never activated it, was because he understood what it would do to him, and other around him, and he had the willpower and control and keep himself from starting it. But now, I realised, it was because he never knew how to turn it on.

_Oh Aleksander. Why did you have this? Who were you, really?_ I thought desperately.

"Jennifer?" Erik asked, placing his hand on my shoulder, his other hand wiping my tears away. I had remained frozen to the spot, the dcevice pushed close against my stomach, withdrawing into myself with my memories of Aleksander, and the new questions that arose now.

"Jennifer, _please_ speak to me." Erik moaned, stepping closer.

"Why do you have this?" I asked darkly, staring at Rouge from beneath my eyelashes. "What right did you have to take this?"

"You recognise it, then?" Texas asked, reaching out for the device.

I held it even closer to me, growling. "_It was Aleksanders_!" I roared.

"No, it wasn't. It was given to him, placed in his care by those who thought his trustworthy and valuable. Our people," Here, Rouge gestured to herself and Texas, "The people who Texas and I work for, gave a device similar to this one to your Aleksander. It was only a communcation device, not like ours. So he could talk to us safely."

"But why did he have it?" I asked, staring at at the replicate of my Aleksander's precious object. "Why did you need to keep in contact with _him_?"

"Because he was _your_ guardian. We guided you into his care, and from there, you have always been under our protection. We could never let you see us, you wouldn't have chosen the paths that you have taken if you knew anything about us, would you? The choices you make, no-one can tell you where to go, you must make them yourself."

"I don't understand." I cried, wincing as my voice cracked from the pain in my voice. "Why me? Why any of this? Why?! What did I do that makes you believe that only I could do this story? This stupid story!"

"Jennifer, some people were just meant for greater purposes in life. Are you saying that if you had the choice, you would forget all this? Just give up on this great adventure you call your life?" Texas asked, laughing. "There are other people who have less then you that are more grateful."

"I never said I was ungrateful! What makes this story so important?"

"What makes any story important?" Rouge answered cryptically.

I hadn't known how to answer her. That thought stayed with me, throughout my entire life. Why did we choose to believe, create and depend on stories? Why as human beings do we feel the need to tell something would never be real?

What made any story important?

What makes any story real?

* * *

Erik and I had been blindfolded before Rouge had activated the time machine, so that we could never see where the meeting place of ... whoever these people were. We blindly held each other's hands as we stumbled forward. We could hear Rouge and Texas shuffling behind us, muttering to themselves over my decision. I could see nothing, no smells aroused my nose, the air wasn't hot, or cold, we were in a neutral state.

I hadn't honestly known what to expect, when Rouge told me they would take me to Elonqieri, the highest power in their order. I had meant to ask what their 'people' were called, but the recent events had given me a very loose grip on reality. I was suspcious of this Elonqieri, I was told that it was she who started this story, it was her direct influence which formed my choices. I was a little relieved. The thought of Rouge and Texas handling my affairs was very strange and unreassuring. They were probably very capable, but I severely doubted that they even made any life-changing decisions. So there had to be, of course, a higher power, and that higher power was Elonqieri, the one person sending the notes, instructing them on how to handle me. And if this Elonqieri knew how to handle me, then She must have understood the way I worked, the way my mind worked. She must have known me on some level, though I was quite sure that no-one _I_ knew had these kind of 'powers'.

All in all, I was very curious.

I soon felt myself pulled back by Rouge, her icy cold hand gripping my wrists gently. She came up close. "I'll unblind you now, okay? There is a door in front of you, enter it, but do not look back. Erik will stay here until you need him. Elonqieri waits inside. You can ask her anything you truly wish to know about your life, Jennifer, and she will answer it to the best of her abilities. I hope, after this, you understand your life a little better than you do now."

I felt the slip of material fall past my cheeks, and I stared straight ahead. The door was there, slightly ajar. Behind it, all my questions would be answered.

How daunting. How thrilling. To ask any question about your life, and to know the answer instantly! To never wonder what would have happened if I had done things differently!

I shivered in excitement, stepping forward. I knew this moment would change my outlook on everything.

But what to ask?

* * *

**And here, my dear readers, I am giving you permission to ask the mysterious Elonqieri anything about this story! I will try as best as I can to include the answer in the next chapter, but I can't manage it, I will send a very full, detailed message. You can ask her anything you like, within reason! I can't wait for your questions!**

**Thank you all for giving me over 100 reviews! You all are brilliant, and I promise you, the next two chapters will be written asap!**


	48. Chapter 48

_To Celestialdome: Your question has raised several interesting thoughts in my own head. No, Aleksander wasn't really there, but I like the idea of it. :D_

* * *

My breath caught in my throat as I finally entered the chamber. The room was so dazzlingly bright that I could neither tell wall from floor or from ceiling. There stood a lone chair in what I presumed to be the centre of the room, with a it's backboard so high, it made the figure sitting in it seem so small.

My eyes focused on the figure, and I breathed deeply. This moment was more terrifying than I had imagined it to be. I began walking towards her, my hands clenched into sweaty fists.

I slowed down as I approached her, blinking as her smile caught my eyes. She stood up, and raised her arms up to greet me. She began to float towards me.

Standing before this woman was beautifully outlandish; her taunting charisma had a powerful effect upon me. Her mere presence was astounding, her stature was taller than my own, and she stood over me with a demeanour that showed her grace and beauty in an astonishing manner. The closer she stepped towards me, the more I could see wisdom and patience in her eyes that I had never seen before.

"Hello, my dear." Elonqieri said, smiling elegantly as she stood before me.

"Hello." I whispered back.

"Don't be shy, I know this is an important moment for you right now, but it's alright, there's nothing for you to be nervous about."

I held my head a little higher. "Alright."

"I know you have questions for me, but may I ask a few questions of my own?"

"Yes." I nodded. I realised for the past few sentences, I had replied to her comments using only one word. "Of course you may."

"After everything you went through, what convinced you that had to stay with Erik?"

"There was no need to convince me." I answered truthfully. "He needed me, and I couldn't abandon him like Nadir would wish me to. I love him, and he loves me."

"Would you have done things differently, had you known the outcome?"

I mused this over for a moment. The thought had crossed my mind many times, especially in that small cell that Erik had rescued me from. Would anyone else have done the things that I had done? Were my decisions truly my own, now that I knew that my adventure was not of my own devising?

"I would like to say that I would do things the same, but I suppose you can never really know. If you have knowledge of events to come, you'll always react differently once knowing them. It's a condition of human nature; we can never truly pass over knowledge that involves us."

Elonqieri seemed happy with this answer, and began walking back towards her throne. I followed her, my legs moving without any thoughts passing in my mind. We walked in silence, beside one another as we thought deeply about the other person. I listened to the muffled sounds of my trainers scuffing against the floor, wishing she would speak so that I could hear her voice again.

"You have questions, I suppose. After all that you have been through, I daresay you would have _many_."

"Yes, I do. But where to begin is the difficult part."

She stopped, and turned to face me. "Like any story, you must start from the beginning."

I stopped also. "Why did you choose Texas and Rouge? Why were they assigned to me? What makes them so special that you deemed it necessary for them to interact with me the way they have?"

She laughed, her rich tinkling voice sending shivers down my spine. "They volunteered. They were _eager_ to meet you, or rather, an earlier version of you. They had met you many times before you came to know them. They know a much later version of you, when you are much older."

I suddenly felt like a computer program. I laughed inwardly as she spoke of me in a way that I did not understand.

"But that doesn't make sense. That would suggest that I am introduced to them at a _later_ stage, but I've already met them."

"No, my dear, it's rather the other way around. They are introduced to you for the first time several years from now. The Rouge and Texas _you_ know are the result of them having met you, you see? When they meet you for the first time, they are only children, but they soon got the chance to meet your younger years, do you understand?"

I sighed in irritation. "A little."

We carried on walking in silence, until I asked, "And you? Who are you?"

"Me?" She paused, thinking over her words. "I am the storyteller. I present you with the choices, and you take the one you believe to be the most suitable."

"Yes, but you must know me on some level to successfully tell the story. You give me choices, hoping I will take the choice you want, but you must know me and who I am, to understand the reasons why I go down a particular path. You did not just leave it to chance."

"Yes, that is true; I do know you better, even, than you know yourself. But that is human nature also. If you can truly understand human nature, it's leaves nothing to chance."

I blushed awfully as I asked, "This may seem dreadfully presumptuous of me, but are you and I…?"

"No, we are not the same person. We share many qualities, mentally and physically, but that is only because you are modelled after me." She said sharply, placing a gentle hand on my forearm as we approached the throne.

We slowly climbed the steps that ascended to her throne, and I helped her to sit, her dress draped over the steps beautifully as she sat on the high chair. She stared at me as I took a few respectful steps back, before gesturing behind me.

"Please, sit down, we may be here a while."

I stared behind me confused; there had not been another chair near hers, but as I turned, I found myself bumping the back of my legs into the mysterious chair that had appeared from nowhere.

"That's _cool_." I whispered, sitting down, the cushion beneath me moulding itself around me.

I looked up at her as I adjusted myself in my seat, trying not to laugh as the cushion squeezed me and wrapped itself around me.

"You said I was modelled after you?"

"Yes, you were your own creation, but it was decided that you would possess some of my own features."

"Like what?" I asked crudely.

She smiled. "My thirst for knowledge, my eagerness, and my eyes."

We smiled together, and I remember blushing as I kept my eyes connected to her for too long. I was bemused as I chewed on my lip.

"Why do they call me 'Ma'am?"

"I'm sorry?" Elonqieri asked, smiling lopsidedly.

"Rouge and Texas, when I first met them, they referred to me as 'Ma'am', but the more I got to know them, the less they called me that. Why is that?"

She smiled fondly. "To my memory, that it because you told them you call you 'Mum'. Rouge accent just makes it sound like 'Madam'. You were tired of them pronouncing your name wrong, and so Erik suggested that you tell them to call you Mum. I remember you being so amused whenever you heard Rouge's voice ring out, 'Ma'am'. You never corrected her then. And I suppose that Texas just caught onto the fact of calling you 'Ma'am'."

"You say that Erik suggested it to me, so he will meet Rouge and Texas when they are younger?"

"Yes, you'll both meet them in several years, I suppose. They will be sent to you because you will need them."

"I will need them? What does that mean? Why could I not have Rouge and Texas with me, instead of their younger counterparts?"

She leaned forward, sadly smiling, resting her upper body against her lap. "They can't stay with you forever, Jennifer. You need to learn to let go. I know it was hard for you, losing Aleksander, and almost losing Erik, but sometimes, it's for the best."

"But you said I would need them! What for?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "Erik hate his deformity more than anything in the world. He hates it with such a loathing, that he would never wish it upon anyone, ever. Which is why he fears passing it onto his own child. You did try to make him understand that it would be okay, that you two would love him better than his own mother did, but that fear is deeply ingrained into his psyche. So you both decide that then is the time for Rouge and Texas to live with you. You will find them, my dear, there is no worry there."

"So when do they become a part of this system?" I asked, gesturing around me.

Elonqieri squeezed her eyes shut. "I cannot answer that for you, the answer is too painful."

I nodded, angry with her for not answering, but unsure as to whether or not I wanted it answered now. I was tired, confused and hurt. I suddenly needed sleep, and felt too aggravated to stay here, asking questions that confused me further than I already was.

"I have no more questions." I said softly.

"Truly?"

"Honestly. But I can always come back to you if I have any, right?"

She nodded. "I suppose you can."

I stood up, nodding to her. "This was certainly interesting then, and I am sorry for the sudden departure."

I began to turn away, walking towards the door. I needed Erik's embrace, and random flashes of Erik's face appeared in my head.

"Jennifer?"

I looked up expectantly, her voice distracting me from Erik's eyes.

"You realise, that you can use this time to visit anyone."

I furrowed my eyesbrows. "Um… okay…"

"_Anyone, _Jennifer. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Well actually, I'm afraid that I don't under…"

_Aleksander. I can visit Aleksander._

Elonqieiri's eyes flashed with pleasure as I gasped with the realisation, and darted towards the door.

"Thank you! _Thank you_!"


	49. Chapter 49

I was sitting at my desk when she walked in, the lady with the long legs and the bow shaped lips. I was filling out some papers when I heard the door creak open, and she carefully waltzed in, her eyes instantly pressed onto me. It was those eyes, I think, which convinced me to let her stay in the room; instead of calling for one of the dull minded brutes I called my bodyguards. They were sharp, focused and enitrely upon me. I felt young again in her presence, and I observed her before deciding to speak.

She was a tall vixenly woman, but there was something about her that suggested danger, and I was nervous to get away from her. I had to admit, she did not look dangerous, not in her short white dress, or lush red heels, which clacked along the floor, with a forewarning beat. She had long reddish brown hair that fell in waves along her shoulders. She looked like she had just stepped out of the roaring twenties! She was exciting and dazzling, but somehow, she felt out of place, like she didn't belong here. She was a strange, confusing woman, and all this just by looking at her damn figure! She strode forward, nervous, but determined.

She stepped before my desk, staring deep into my eyes. She leaned forward, smiling.

"Aleksander Vabka?" She asked, breathing deeply, tilting her head slightly. She knew who I was; it was clear in her eyes. She recognised me, but it seemed as though she wanted to convince herself that I was real.

"Who are you, and how did you get past my men?" I asked, standing up, leaning over my desk. I held no emotion in my voice, kept it calm and neutral. There was no need for anyone to get excited.

"You know me, but I probably don't look like the person you remember." She said, smiling weakly. "And your men were always easy to get past; do you remember we used to make a game of it? We'd send each other RC cars with notes attached."

She laughed, brushing her long wavy hair behind one ear. I stared at her closer, leaning in towards her. I could see her lips trembling as I inched closer.

"You look familiar, sweetheart, but I think you ought to skip home in your heels before I call somebody."

"Do you still go to the Seven Ladies, Aleksander? Do you still take Viktoria?" She asked quickly, trying to keep my attention. Her body flexed with excitement as she moved to keep herself in my line of sight.

My hands clenched into fists. "Tell me your name, I insist upon it now. I need _something_ to engrave your tombstone with!"

She frowned as she brushed away the hair in her eyes. "Don't you recognise your _Little Library_?"

I blinked as I tried to focus on what she had just said. I tried re-playing it in my head, but it still made no sense. I closed my eyes, and thought of Jennifer, of who she was referring to. I had many good times with that beautiful little girl, but the only memory that came to mind was Jennifer's tear streaked, angry face as she stood before me, her suitcases on either side of her.

* * *

_"I can't do this any longer, Aleksander. I won't stand by and watch you sell these girls!" She had screamed._

_She wore ragged jeans, some dark, nondescript shirt, ratty shoes, but she look impressive standing up to him the way she did. She had hardly ever raised her voice before him, until now. He had taken a good look at her then. She was perhaps a good few years older than the girls he purchased, and he had realised with a dull thud in the back of his mind, that she was growing into a young, beautiful lady._

_He had begged her then to reconsider staying with him. He knew that this moment would come, he had been anticipating a scene like this to erupt for a while. How could she, a young innocent little creature ever aprrove of the line of work he was in? He had honestly thought that he would never have cared about her. She was not his problem, but she had grown on him, and he had learned to enjoy her company and sometimes crave it more than a glass of good brandy. She was a soothing and comforting presence, and he was protective over her. He couldn't bear the thought of her being alone, without him. He offered her money for her to stay with him, and for a few minutes, she was swayed by his actions, but she would have none of it. She made her demands._

_"Aleksander… Dad … I love you, but this can't go on. You know what you have to do."_

_She was so young, but she knew what she wanted. For him to give up his business. Her words were dangerous, they could kill many people, but he would do it, just for her. He gave her a bank account that he had been saving for her. It was full of enough money to get her siutated somewhere nice, and more money would be placed into it whenever she needed it. She had thrown things at him, told him she didn't his dirty money, but he had convinced that that she would be stuck on the streets if she didn't take it. She had, in the end. She wasn't a fool._

_"I love you."_

_She wasn't a fool, except in love._

* * *

"I would never have even thought about the possibility of ending my business had it been another woman. You're the only female in my life to have an impact." I said to myself, forgetting that this woman that still in front of me.

"I know." She said, placing her hand on mine. "And you influenced my life too. I am so grateful for everything you've taught me, the morals I still hold today. The stories I've heard of you though, they confuse me."

I looked up, my lips curled as I studied her profile. She had changed; she had grown into such a beautiful creature. She held herself with a grace and confidence that must have appeared after she left me.

"You know then, about my actions?" I asked, pulling my hands away from hers.

She looked hurt. "Yes, they showed me your Exodus. Wasn't that what you called it? The Exodus?"

"Yes, I called it that." I said, staring at her pouted lips.

"So everything you said to me, everything we did together. Were they your own actions, or actions given to you by Elonqieiri?"

"A bit of both, I suppose. But towards the end, everything I did was for you. I love you, Jennifer, like you were my own blood. I tried to give the Exodus back to them, Jennifer, when you left, but they wouldn't take it." I said, coming out from behind my desk.

She smiled sadly. "Aleksander, I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too, my Little Library."

We hugged tightly, breathing each other in, and I felt her hold onto my collar, the way she used to when she was a child.

"I want you to meet someone." She whispered, pulling away. "_Be nice to him_."

I stared at her, frozen. I had never imagined her to have connected with any man, other than myself in a daughter-father way. The idea of her being romantically involved was strange, though I suppose it would have happened sooner or later.

"Erik, you can come in now." She called, staring at the door.

I watched as a tall, skeletal man walked into the room, nervously stepping inside like a small child. I stared in horror as I realised he wore a mask and had no hair! My Jennifer might as well have been dating a corpse! Jennifer laughed at Erik's nervous state, and moved to stand beside him; she linked her arms into his and looked back at me.

"Aleksander, this is Erik. He's my boyfriend."

Erik shuffled awkwardly. "_Suitor_." I heard him mumble beneath his breath.

"Boyfriend?" I heard myself ask. "For how long?"

They looked at each other. Erik has not smiled up until this point, but when his eyes connected with her, a grin appeared on his stretched lips. She smiled too, her eyes sparkling she thought over her answer.

"Maybe a few weeks. Though the details are a little sketchy. Time hasn't exactly been a set fixture for us." She laughed, staring up at Erik.

He looked down at her, smiling. "No, it hasn't. But we've known each other for a long time, sir."

Erik stepped towards me, thrusting his long, skeletal hand forward. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." I parroted slowly, staring at the hand, before taking it and almost yelping at the sudden chill I received from his skin. "I do believe I'll need a drink, do either of you...?"

"No, thank you ... Dad." Jennifer said shyly, smiling to herself as she watched me move to one of my cabinets, from under her long black lashes. "We can't stay long."

I stopped in my tracks, and spun around to look at her. "Are you sure, you know I have plenty of rooms for you to stay..."

"No, we'd love to, but we need to leave as soon as possible." She said sadly. "But we'll visit often, and think of you always."

Erik squeezed her hand as she latched onto his arm tightly. I wondered, briefly, what sudden grief came over her, but I decided not to ask about it. "Alright, another time then."

"Yes, another time." She replied automatically.

"We'd better get going then." Erik said, staring down at Jennifer.

"So soon?" I asked.

"Yes, it's for the best." Jennifer said, trembling beneath Erik's touch. I could see her trying so hold to hold herself together, and I knew she would break from too much pressure.

"Okay, but don't leave it too long before you visit. We need to catch up properly."

She looked up, staring me square in the eyes. "Ok, Aleksander. I won't forget."

Something told me, that it wasn't a matter of forgetting. This would be the last time I would ever see her. This few, simply minutes would be the only moments I would ever have to remember her by.

Somehow, that wasn't too bad.

* * *

**One more chapter!**


	50. Chapter 50

My Poor Aleksander. I wish I could have saved him. But I would not change what had -_has? -_ already happened. I wanted to tell him, I was almost about to until Erik sensed my thoughts and carefully drew me away from any harm could be done. It was for the best, I know this, and I realise now that my actions would have been very dangerous.

Rouge and Texas had waited patiently for us to return, amusing themselves with some bawdy conversation, and had both hugged me tightly, understanding the desperation I was in.

Erik had forced his arm around my waist, keeping me upright as I walked beside him, and I didn't pull away. I looked up at him every now and again, and he smiled down at me warmly, a morose angel in my eyes. I knew by his curving lips that I had no reason to be afraid anymore, no reason to be upset. Everything was working out to make sense in my head now.

We left Aleksander behind, and found ourselves outside as it began to snow, and we blew at the air lazily, amusing ourselves with our breaths trail of vapour. We held ourselves close to one another, chatting stupidly about random, idle things. Anything to distract ourselves, anything to feel normal.

Rouge and Texas found a car to borrow, so that we could have some privacy and some warmth, and Erik and I snuggled in the back, wrapping stolen blankets around us, hiding ourselves from Rouge's stares and Texas's smirks behind a large mountain of cloth.

He pressed kisses to my forehead, muttering how thankful he was to be with me, how grateful he was to be given the time to spend with me, no matter how long it lasted. I whispered back to him the words that echoed on my soul as I held onto him, and he purred with every word, nuzzling me like some lost kitten. He left trails of kisses along my jaw, as I gently removed his mask and drew my fingers across his face, lovingly.

We were together, we were one. We were each other, in every fibre, every inch, we shared each other lovingly and desperately. We fought ourselves to touch the other's skin; we cried when they pulled away, we laughed when their eyes sparkled. We argued endlessly, ferocious and terrible, but forgave each other within minutes and held each other for hours.

To speak this now makes my hearts cry and sing, as I recollect how things happened they way they did. Now, Erik and I live in England, back in his time. Nadir and Madam Giry occasionally visit, as does Meg when she has a free moment. But we never did see Rouge or Texas again after that visit to Aleksander. But they always told us, "_We'll be with you soon_."

And they were right. Rouge now lives with us, as the young child she once was, and Erik often keeps an eye out for our Texas to be. Rouge's real name, was Sofia, and she is a merry child, now that we have given her a new home and a new name. Erik and I love her like our own, and we lead a happy, fulfilling life.

How sad that it all does end. My story began with Elonqieri, her hands weaving me into existence, it drew on with Aleksander, his fierce mind and powerful reach shaping me into a woman of morals and values, and it finished with Erik, who turned those morals and values into a reason for living.

And how it has finished. How beautifully sad. How beautifully wonderful. How beautiful, now that I can rest.

Goodnight, all, dream sweet dreams, wonder great things, and forget the pain the world will give you, for they will never measure up to the bliss you can give back.

* * *

The End

I would dearly love it if there were any final goodbye reviews to this story, it would be lovely and sweet if you could. I worked on this story for years, and though it has taken this long, and I would do it all over again, but the story of the Phantom of the Opera is very dear and personal to me. Thank you for reading, and I hope you can all understand it.

I wil be uploading the first chapter of the companion fic to this in just a second, it the same story, but from's Erik's view, which reveals more, has more scenes, and will focus mostly on Erik's relationship with Jennifer and his thoughts nad feelings behind his actions.

Thank you.


End file.
